All Because of Revenge
by WarriorofAnime
Summary: When hollows begin droning Karakura Town, Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai are sent to help Ichigo Kurosaki. Too bad they were expecting normal hollows. There are different reports coming in from around the world. What is wrong with these hollows and who do they do they work for?
1. Proluge

Prologue

An explosion was heard from a distance. Rocks tumbled downwards and the ground began cracking slowly. The dust was unbearable and the wind was not helping. A series of coughs were heard and the sound of clashing metal rang through the sky. A scream. Not a squeal, but a scream. Could be heard from miles away, unless of course, you weren't a shinigami. Kuchiki Rukia slayed the hollow in half. Kurosaki Ichigo and Abarai Renji came following her from behind.

"That was our 18th hollow of the day," said Renji. "When we were summoned to Karakura Town, I didn't expect this type of welcoming party."

"Ch," said Ichigo. "I could've dealt with them by myself."

"Yeah, right," said Rukia sarcastically. Beeping sounds echoed through the barren, rocky scape.

"Another hollow, but it is stronger."

"Nothing I can't handle," Renji said in his usual cocky voice.

"Oh yeah!" said Ichigo. "We'll see when we get there."

The three elite shinigamis shunpoed their way to a sandy area where they found a hollow in the middle of swallowing a young girl's soul. This hollow wasn't normal. Not only was it humongous but it had three small holes in his chest instead of one big one.

"Oh no," Rukia yelled as he grabbed the girl before the beast could absorb her. "That isn't the best look a hollow could style."

"Well then let's show it who is the boss," said Renji as he unsheathed his zanpakto. "Howl, Zabimaru!"

The hollow easily dodged the series of attacks and proceeded to lift dust up from the ground.

"It doesn't want to fight us," yelled Ichigo as he attempted to cut the beast's arm.

"True," said Rukia. "That means he is after something or maybe, someone."

All three shinigamis attacked the hollow at the same time only to be thrown back the moment they went a foot from him. A blue barrier formed around him and seemed to encase him. A blast of blue light and there wasn't anything to look at anymore.

"Well, lieutenants," Ichigo said sarcastically. "Which of you two wanna explain what happened just right now?"

Renji shook his head and all Rukia was able to say was able to muster was this. "We ___need_ to contact the Soul Society."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

To say that purifying twenty-eight hollows in one day was normal, the shinigamis would have to be mad. Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia were out by six in the evening. As they entered Ichigo's room, they were practically sleep walking.

"This is way too much," Rukia said as she climbed into "her" closet. "When the Soul Society finds out they are going to send in more recruits."

"Oh no," Ichigo groaned as he sat lazily in his chair. "I had enough with you and Renji, but more shinigamis?"

"Let's hope they send Ikkaku or maybe Captain Kenpachi," Renji grinned out deviously as he sat cross legged in Ichigo's bed.

Rukia took out her sketch pad and began "drawing" the hollow that they had seen earlier in the dunes. "The hollow looked like this, correct?"

Both Ichigo and Renji stared at the "drawing". Ichigo coughed out, "It only depends on how you look at it." This earned him a kick on the shin. Renji howled laughing.

"Seriously, fools," Rukia steamed out as she began to dial Captain Ukitake's number. "We need to send this report."

"Put it on speaker," said Ichigo.

"Liutenant Kuchiki," a cheerful voice said. "I have been waiting for your report. How was your day?"

"Brilliant," yelled Ichigo. "We had to deal with twenty-seven hollows and one weird one."

"Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki," said Captain Ukitake. "Twenty-eight hollows in one day?"

"Yes, Captain Ukitake," said Rukia. "That one weird hollow had three small holes in his chest instead of one big one."

"Here is the even stranger thing though," Renji said. "It had a force field around it before it suddenly disappeared into mid-air."

Silence on the other end. A long silence. "Well, this was a most unexpected report," Captain Ukitake finally murmured. "I will call a meeting with the rest of the captains. Until then, you three try your best to purify the other hollows. Lieutenant Abarai, please tell Uruhara to be prepared for a squad coming in tomorrow."

"Yes, Captain," both Rukia and Renji said while Ichigo just nodded his head. Rukia closed her phone and stared at her two friends.

"We have a long day tomorrow," groaned Ichigo. "Oh yeah and we still have school."

Renji smirked and stated, "___You_ have school. Rukia and I will be investigating."

Ichigo twitched. "I am calling out."

Both Renji and Rukia laughed. "Fine," said Rukia as she cleared her throat. "Renji be sure to tell Uruhara about the squad that's coming in tomorrow. Ichigo and I will meet you at his shop at 7 am."

"Yep," said Renji as he stood up and stretched. "Be ready. I wanna have a shunpo race tomorrow."

Ichigo scoffed. "Be prepared to lose."

"WHAT?!" Renji yelled.

"Oni-san," came Yuzu's sweet voice. "It's dinner time."

"Coming down soon, Yuzu," Ichigo replied. Turning to his friends he said, "Okay we'll meet tomorrow then. Renji, please be on time. I don't want to wait an hour before we can start the investigation."

Growling, Renji walked towards the door. "I'll be out by six am."

The door slammed shut and both Ichigo and Rukia stared at each other. In seconds they began laughing. "It's too easy to get him ticked," Rukia stated.

"It is fun too," said Ichigo as he stood up from his chair.

"Yeah, but you get even more mad when we bug you," Rukia said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Oi! Who goes ballistic when we say something negative about your so-called drawings?" Ichigo retorted as he opened the door.

Seconds later, Ichigo came rolling down the stairs in a very dangerous way. Karin looked up from her meal and smirked. "Ichi-nii, that was awfully clumsy."

"Be quiet!" Ichigo yelled as he got up painfully and murmured something.

Yuzu put the rice cooker down and said, "Ichi-nii, Oto-saan left in the afternoon to a hospital out of town. His friend needed a backup for a day or two."

Ichigo sighed in relief and murmured, "A day or two without him."

"That's what I thought too," stated Karin proudly.

* * *

Head Captain Genryuusai Yamamoto sighed. More problems. The Soul Society never had a break.

"Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki and Liutenants Kuchiki and Abarai reported today that in total, they purified 27 hollows. One of the hollows disappeared and had three holes in his chest," said Jushiro Ukitake. "Not only this, but before he disappeared, a blue force field encased him. This prevented them from harming it."

"Something similar happened in another area," said Soi-Fong, taking two steps forward. "Except this one had four holes in his chest. Reports such as these are coming in from different areas around the World of the Living."

Most of the captains exchanged glances.

"Does this mean that it is being planned by someone?" inquired Hitsugaya Toshiro.

"Probably," said Kyouraku Shunsui. "Maybe someone we know."

"What are you referring to?" Kuchiki Byakuya asked monotonously.

Shunsui shrugged. "What do you think, Head Captain?"

The Head Captain cleared his throat. "Send Squad Ten and Two to the World of the Living."

"Yes," both Soi-Fon and Toshiro said at the same time.

Continuing, Yamamoto said, "Contact Lieutenants Abarai and Kuchiki tomorrow and tell them to continue investigating. We need as much information pssible before we can jump to conclusions, understood?"

"Yes," all the captains said and all of them, except for Shunsui and Ukitake, left the room.

"Yama-Jii, don't you find this strange? These hollows musta been created."

Ukitake nodded. "Who could have created them, though?"

Head Captain Yamamoto sighed again. When would Soul Society ever have a problemless week?

* * *

(A/N: Special thanks to Star fire girl 788 and michi nolet for following this story. To anyone who reads this, please review and leave any suggestions. Flames are welcomed because they make writers stronger :D)


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"RENJI!" yelled Ichigo from outside of Uruhara's shop. "Hurry up! We told you to be ready!"

Rukia knotted her eyebrows in annoyance. They had told him to be out by seven am. "Ichigo give it up. He is probably still sleeping. I'll text him that we'll be waiting in the dunes where we defeated the weird hollow."

"Ch! Fine. Oh and do me a favor and tell me he is dead!" Ichigo answered viciously.

Rukia smirked and stated, "I am going to punch him and then you kick 'im."

"Forget it! I am going hollow on him," Ichigo stated.

"Ch," Rukia smiled. "Race you to the dunes."

Off went the two forces. A normal person would think it was the wind passing by violently, but any shinigami would marvel at their speed. The two friends were neck and neck. Obviously they were even, but the sparks in each of their eyes were different. In a good way.

In a minute they were in the sandy area were they had defeated the creepy hollow from the day before. At first glance, everything would seem normal, but to Rukia, something felt weird. "Too much Spiritual Pressure?" she asked herself.

"Oi, Rukia, let's begin there." Ichigo said pointing at the area were they had first seen the hollow about to swallow the girl.

Rukia kneeled down to the said place and felt the floor. Too much reiatsu leaking from the ground. Eyebrows knotted, she began to dig. Ichigo raised his eyebrow in confusion, but also began to dig.

"Stop!" Rukia said sharply. "Look at this."

Ichigo leaned near her and opened his eyes in awe. There was a large circle tattooed on the ground. Inside the circle were three dark holes.

"Same pattern as his chest," Rukia murmured. She glanced at Ichigo who was in confusion.

"Lemme borrow your sketchbook," he said as he stood up.

"Didn't bring it," she said as she stood up, too.

"The day you had to bring it," he announced sarcastically. "Let's dig at the place where he disappeared."

Rukia nodded and followed him. They began digging and once again found an identical circle with the same three holes. The only thing different was that below the circle was a long, thick line.

"Hey! Maybe this is like the Espada's number sign," Ichigo said.

"True, but then what's with the line on the second sign?" Rukia inquiered.

"The force field, obviously," he replied.

"Okay but how does a hollow get force-field-making powers?" she retorted.

"Someone who hates the Soul Society is trying to warn us," he simply answered. "Does the Soul Society ever get a break? Oh yeah! Have you noticed how much reiatsu is coming out of the symbols?"

"Yes. Maybe we can trace it to whoever is doing it,"

"No, I don't think so."

"Why?"

"The reiatsu is slowly fading away."

Rukia opened her eyes. That was true. But how was this? How does reiatsu come from a symbol and then disappear?

* * *

"Interesting," came a low, sly voice from a corner of a very dark room. "Who would've thought that they would be smart enough to dig? Right, Taicha?"

A laugh came from behind a chair. "Old Man Yamamoto won't have a chance this time… Especially since we blocked all passage ways from the World of the Living to the Soul Society. Send in Hollow Four and Five. I want Hollow Four in the Hegarashi Mountains and Hollow Five in Karakura Town. Let's test Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia. Maybe they will be the ones to figure out what we are planning. We are using Kuchiki Rukia anyways, so why not try using Kurosaki Ichigo as well?"

"True, Father," said another feminine voice. "But what if they find out too soon? We are taking a risk."

"So what? I like a challenge. My older brother won't have a chance. He'll pay for what he did to us. He will pay once before he dies."

* * *

THWACK! Punch on the face. BRACK! A kick on the shin. Renji Abarai did not get it easy.

"You clearly said, 'I'll be up by six am.'" Ichigo said mimicking Renji's voice in a mockitive tone.

"Six am," scoffed Rukia as she glared at their friend. "We shoulda known you were being sarcastic."

Uruhara looked between between the three friends and sipped his green tea. It was amusing. Very amusing, but there was business to attend to. He cleared his throat.

All three of them looked at him as his favorite black cat entered the room.

"I was unable to open the gates. It seems there is something blocking any way of communication between us and Soul Society," Uruhara said after a sip of tea.

"I wasn't able to contact Captain Ukitake, either," Rukia seemed to murmur.

Rukia's pager went on. "A strong hollow about 2 miles from here."

Renji and Ichigo both got up. "We'll be back in a bit."

* * *

(A/N Please review! I won't be writing another chapter till next Friday… Sorry for the cliff-hanger)


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What** IS** this?" yelled Renji ballistacally as the beast swung its humongous hand at him. "Four holes in his chest?"

"Mai, Sode no Shirayuki," Rukia said unsheathing her zanpakto. "Tsugi no Mai, HAKUREN!"

"The attack barely grabbed the hollows attention. Turning around it sent a wave of darkness towards the three. Dodging it, Ichigo sent a Cero. To his satisfaction it hit him. To the trio's dismay, the hollow looked like he had been hit by a moth. Renji, being the reckless lunatic he was, attacked the hollow at full force with Zabimaru. Said Lieutenant earned himself a free ticket to pain. Sure he had managed to slice the hollow's leg, but he received multiple pierces in his skin and was thrown nine feet to a rocky zone.

"RENJI!" both friends chimed at the same time. Ichigo ran to the hollow at full force while Rukia went to heal a broken-back Renji.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo hollered. A blast of blue. The hollow had only been harmed in his left arm. The beast seemed to laugh. For him, that attack was rookie's play. Sword v.s. Claws. Ichigo could feel his reiatsu sinking and his legs becoming heavy. Was the beast absorbing their power with every attack? No! He wouldn't lose to a hollow. Immediately he slashed off the hollow's arm. Blood splashed all over. A blood-curling scream. Then suddenly, Ichigo was being grasped by the hollow's right hand. As if to mock him, the beast held Ichigo by his slashed left arm and regenerated it. The beast was tired of playing. Ichigo was sent flying downwards, crashing into multiple sharp objects. He injected his claws into his stomach and blood seemed to explode in the air. Right before the last draw, Rukia attempted to slice the hollow's right arm. Too bad for her, it went halfway. Before she could shunpo away, the hollow grabbed her tightly in his left hand. He crashed her onto the ground, lifted her up and crashed her downwards again multiple times. Bloody galore. Red liquid seeped from her head. The hollow seemed to smile as it prepared to kill her. Rukia forced her eyes open and uttered a two-syllable word, "B-Ban- KAI!"

A white explosion and both Ichigo and Renji felt the air become 30 degrees colder. Rukia was standing in mid-air with the hollow screaming at his permanently frozen hand. Her Bankai outfit was similar to Sode no Shirayuki's outfit except it was sleevless and completely white. She lifted her zanpakto and said, "Sode no Shirayuki, Shiroi tsuki no Dansu." She made a circle with the hilt of her sword then proceeded by poking various holes inside of it, resulting in icicles popping out of a sheet of ice. "Kogeki!" she yelled while pointing at the beasts head. Icicle after icicle, various pierce into the hollow's head. She put her hand in front of her face and snapped it shut, causing all the icicles to explode while inside of his head. The hollow disappeared into ashes as Rukia's Iceland disappeared. The air returned normal as Rukia fell downwards. She had no strength left. Her body head-dived into the ground and blood gushed from her head. After months of secret training, she had achieved Bankai. So she smiled…

* * *

When Ichigo opened his eyes again, the first thin that crossed his mind was Rukia. He had seen her be slammed on the ground and saw her go Bankai. But, where was she? Why had he been so weak? As he was fighting, he felt his powers being vacuumed up.

"Kurosaki-kun?" asked a sugary voice.

"Inoue," he responded as he sat up and stared at Renji. "Where is Rukia?"

Orihime looked at Ichigo for a while. He became more worried by every second. He got up wobbly. "Where is she, Inoue?"

"K-Kurosaki-kun," she said, her voice cracking. "K-Kuchiki-san is..."

Uruhara entered the room and said what was too difficult for Orihime to say. "Rukia-chan is sadly missing."

A massive reiatsu filled the whole room. He had failed to protect her. He'd make sure that it was the last time that he'd ever let anyone harm her.

* * *

(A/N Review for another chapter :D Enjoy!)


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rukia Kuchiki opened her eyes. What happened? Her world went blurry for a moment and then cleared. She looked to her right. Her sword was there, lying on the ground, and she was fully healed. Whoever captured her did the wrong thing. Picking up her weapon, she arised. Again her world seemed to darken. Had they fed her something? She sheathed her sword. She needed to find a way out. Ichigo and Renji could be in danger. She look around. To her left and right was darkness and in front of her were grey, metal bars. A cage? It didn't matter. She was strong now. She had Bankai! A groan filled the caged room. Rukia tilted her head towards the sound.

"Please," stated a voice. "I have to save her."

_Ichigo?_

"Please."

"Ichigo," she yelled as she shunpoed all the way to an illuminated section of the corner of the dark room. She could barely see but there he was. Wounded. Why had they healed her and not him? "What happened?"

"I-I don't know," he stammered. "You are okay."

"Fool," Rukia said smiling. "Let me heal you."

He nodded and smiled.

Rukia's left eyebrow raised. She felt her power leaving her her and focusing on his wounds. She felt different though. When Ichigo smile, her world brightened. He was like the sun. Making her feel warm and happy. Melting the ice cap she had formed in front of her the day she became a Kuchiki. But this smile-it was different. Scary.

Another evil smile.

She stopped. This was not Ichigo.

"What happened?" he said tilting his head sideways.

"Y-you aren't Ichigo,"

"Genius, child," the imposter said as he smacked Rukia half across the room. "But too late. You have transferred too much of your power."

Rukia touched her cheek. Blood was seeping through it like a knife had gashed it. Weird. She looked up. It was transforming into something. A hollow-with two holes.

The beast scram as he sent various dark fireballs straight at her. She could only dodge a few. The rest burned into her skin, leaving nothing but pain. Her world darkened again. The hollow scram again and sent his fist downwards. She dodged quickly but felt her breath cutting short. She had used too much powers healing the beast and her world seemed to get darker by the minute. She felt her leg be caught and the then she was flying at full speed into the bars. Her eyes began to close. Too much. She couldn't do anything. Suddenly she felt stupid. She had Bankai now. So as the beast approached her, ready to kill her with its vicious claws, she got up. Sending a Hado 31 at the hollow, she unsheathed her sword and said the one word that would cause the hollows destruction.

**"Ban-KAI!" **

* * *

"She might be more useful than I thought."

"Indeed."

"Prepare to go to the Soul Society."

"Hai!"

"Older brother doesn't know what hit him."

* * *

From cage and beyond, the area was encased and illuminated by Rukia's ice. Hail seemed to fall from the sky and surround her zunpakto which was longer and transparent. She smiled. Her world wasn't as dark as before and she could clearly see her surprised opponent. She went running at it at full speed and yelled, "Kori No Noroi." All the ice in the are broke and spinning around Rukia. The hollow sent its claws straight at her. Right before impact, Rukia made a circle shape with the hilt of her sword. A large, circular ice cap formed in front of her. The beast's hand went straight through the cap and impaled Rukia. To its surprise, once his arm went in, it fell right off. It scram horribly. Blood seeping from her stomach stained Rukia's white Bankai outfit. She abruptivly took out the claw from her stomach. She had to finish this. Coughing out blood, Rukia yelled, " Tsurara no Shinryaku!" A bunch of icicles from the ground under the hollow impaled it. In no time at all, the hollow was nothing but dust. Rukia felt herself flying downwards and the world darken for a moment. She was going to become stronger. But now, where were Ichigo and Renji?

* * *

(A/N I won't have another chapter till I get at least three more reviews. I have the next chapter ready so if you guys want it soon please review. Also check out my sister's page (Taichichasers200) for humorous Bleach stories. Oh yeah. BLEACH ROCKS! Sorry I just had to add that :D)


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Being awoken with a punch in the gut was most unpleasent. Especially if the maniac who did so was infuriated. Actually, now he was mad. Not only was his childhood friend missing, but they had no trace of her. Renji Abarai was ticked. He could've prevented this from happening. But no. Just like Ichigo, his powers had been drained from him with every strike. Ch. He should've gone Bankai on the ugly four-holed hollow. As he continued his grumbling, Kisuke Uruhara entered the room.

"Well then," our favorite shopkeeper spoke as he sat cross-legged. "From the blood collected from the ground, I believe I have a theory of who the person we are dealing with is."

Ichigo and Renji whipped their head up and nodded for him to continue.

"But..."

Renji's hand gripped and Ichigo attempted to refrain from beating up the shopkeeper.

"I can't tell you two."

"WHAT?!" yelled Renji.

"I believe that our fellow captains have to hear this stuff first."

"How are you going to do that? We can't contact them," Ichigo said standing up.

Uruhara smiled and opened his fan. "I have my ways."

"Well you deal with this stuff. C'mon Renji we have to find Rukia."

"You don't have to find me," said a voice coming from the doorway. She walked in and it was Rukia. I mean who else could it be? Unharmed, too.

"Rukia-chan came back five minutes ago, all healed." Uruhara said standing. "Now if you'd excuse me. I need to test out my theory."

"Rukia," Renji smile. "You're okay. As to be expected."

"Of course," she replied. "I just dunno why you guys were worried about me."

"Ch. True. Now tell me, when did you obtain Bankai?"

She smiled and shrugged.

"Aww. You don't wanna tell your nakamas?"

Rukia just shrugged again.

This whole time Ichigo had not moved. His eyes had narrowed and his scowl had deepened. This was NOT Rukia. He didn't feel it. Their bond. The feeling of contentment. Of joy. Of pride. Their bond. When his eyes connected with hers, the world darkened. No. Rukia's eyes illuminated his world and they sparkled. She was like a full moon.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" asked the imposter. "It makes me think you're not happy to see me."

He growled.

Renji cleared his throat. "Ichigo here has not been feeling well."

"Aww that's to bad."

"Hmmm. Lemme have a word with him 'kay?"

"Sure," she said and left the room.

Ichigo grabbed Renji by his shirt collar. "That's not Rukia."

"I know."

"You know?"

"Of course. Rukia is my friend too."

"Then what do we do?"

"She's a spy for sure but let's try seeping out info from her."

"Ch. She is smart. Don't think she''l fall for that."

Silence filled the room. Prolonged silence. "We know you heard so hurry up and come in."

"Aww. I didn't think you guys would find out so soon," came a hollowish like voice as the doors opened. "I was hoping to get more info."

Ichigo gripped his hands and Renji grabbed his sword, which was resting on the wall adjacent to the friends. This beast was going down.

* * *

Soi-Fon and Hitsugaya Toshiro once again attempted to go through the gate just to be spit right back out.

"This is ridiculous!" yelled Soi-Fon. "Now we have no idea what is going on in the world of the living."

Toshiro nodded as his squad began talking to each other. Even Matsumoto looked serious, although he was sure she was burning to come up with some joke. "We can only hope Kisuke figures out a way to fix this stuff. I doubt that Kurotsuchi will figure out anything the way he is panicking."

"To think we are counting on a traitor."

"We also have Shihoin Yorouichi in the World of the Living," said Soi-Fon.

"I would not put too much hope in that demonic cat person."

They turned to see Kuchiki Byakuya there. Serious as always but his eyes betrayed signs of concern. His sister was in the World of the Living and she was in danger. He truly cared for her well-being and not being able to get a report from her was nerve-wrecking. He wouldn't show it though. He would probably never show any trace of concern to anyone except Hisana, his dear wife, and Rukia. Everyone knew that very well.

"Kuchiki Taicho," both Toshiro and Soi-Fon said, bowing their heads in respect.

He nodded in approval. "Why are you two here?"

"Sou-Taicho requested us to try again," Soi-Fon replied.

"May I ask why you are here?" Toshiro inquired.

"That is none of your concern."

Both Toshiro and Soi-Fon felt their stomach squeeze. "Yes, Taicho."

"Very well," Byakuya said. "Go tell Sou-Taicho of this."

Both Taichos nodded and shunpoed away. Kuchiki Byakuya stared at the broken gate. The reason he had come was to see if the Senkaimon was working. If it was working, he would go to the World of the Living. He had gotten permission. Yamamoto Sou-Taicho had surprisingly given it to him. Now Kuchiki Byakuya had to wait longer and the longer he waited, the more angrier he got.

* * *

(A/N Thank you Star fire girl 788, Taichichasers2000, and Phantom Claire for reviewing. I won't be updating till next Friday if I get three more reviews. That way I'll have ten :D. Don't forget to check out my sister's profile, Taichichaser2000, and read her funny stories. I will be uploading a ByaHisa story soon.)


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Abarai Renji and Kurosaki Ichigo." said a dark voice from behind a chair.

"What about them, sir?"

"Don't kill them. Just test their abilities. They may be useful."

"Hai, and what of the Kuchiki girl?"

"She is part of my game. Bring her to me and we shall leave to the Soul Society, immediately.

"Hai!"

* * *

Kuchiki Rukia was confused and dizzy. She had been walking towards the opposite end of the cage. The thing is, she couldn't find the opposite end or a door that she could break. It did not help that she was bleeding and her world was still kind of dark. She placed her hand on her forehead. There was sweat and dry blood. Her knees trembled. She could not give up. At least not yet. They had to find out who was doing this. Hollows with more than one hole in their chest? She slumped to the ground and her ears began ringing. Why was she feeling like this?

A loud bang. Chains moving.

Where they going to finish her off? Maybe put in another prisoner?

Footsteps echoed through the cage.

No! They couldn't kill her. She still had goals in her life. She wanted to live.

Another loud bang and the footsteps were coming closer.

She forced herself up. If she was going to go down, it'd be in a blaze of glory. She took out her sword.

"Now there," said a mockitive voice. "Kuchiki Rukia, I do not think you want to fight me."

She gripped the hilt of her sword.

"Put your weapon down."

She scoffed. Like she'd listen to him. Was this person for real?

"You can barely stand. After fighting a hollow as strong as the one we set up for you and being drugged, you won't be able to even lay a finger on me."

"I won't lay a finger on you," Rukia said, now panting. She felt a hand grab her shoulder.

"Good girl."

"But I will hurt you."

Using the hilt of her sword, Rukia hit the man in his stomach and attempted to run away. The man just laughed and stuck out his leg. She tripped downward and hit her nose. Blood trickled down her lips and chin.

"That, my darling, is what you get for underestimating me." He picked her up by her neck and threw her on the floor. "And that was for not cooperating with me."

Rukia was now officially unconscious.

* * *

"Where is RUKIA?!" yelled Ichigo as he attacked the hollow viciously.

The hollow dodged easily and laughed. He sent various Ceros at Ichigo and then turned to Renji who was in his Bankai outfit.

"Hikotsu Taiho!" Renji sent the blast at super speed. It only took off the hollow's arm. He went running at it. Metal clashed claws. Renji gripped the hilt of his sword and put more pressure. _Damn. Why is it so strong? Where is Ichigo? _The hollow used his other arm and grasped Renji tightly. _Oh no! I am dead._ He felt his body fly against the wind's pressure. Boom. Painful impact. Maybe his back was broken? Where had he landed? Opening his eyes, he saw the hollow approaching him. _Damn Ichigo. _Right before impact, Ichigo's sword clashed withe the hollow's claw.

"What's wrong, Renji?"

"Shut up. I could've died."

"Ch. When did you need me to start saving you?"

"Shut up."

Ichigo swatted the claw away and pointed his sword straight at the hollow as he said his favorite word. "Ban-KAI! Getsuga Tensho!"

The hollow's eyes widened. If it was up to him, he would've moved and killed them both in a blink of an eye, but his orders that he had barely received were to test them. He had seen both of their Bankais so he was of no use anymore. With that thought, the hollow accepted its fate and felt the powerful surge hit him. Then he was no more.

Ichigo gulped. This had been way too easy. Barely ten minutes. He turned to see Renji who looked wiped out.

"What happen to you Renji?"

"Whaddya mean?"

"I didn't think you were_ that_ weak."

"Yeah, coming from the guy who took forever to recover from dodging Ceros."

"Hey! You are lucky I saved you."

"No! I could've saved myself."

"Ch. Yeah sure. Let's go find Hat N' Clogs."

"Yeah." Ichigo watched Renji up ad began walked inside Uruhara's shop.

"You defeated the fake Rukia already?" said Uruhara as soon as he saw them.

"You knew?!" both Renji and Ichigo yelped.

"Of course I did!" said the shopkeeper. "Now excuse me for I must collect some more of this hollow blood."

"Hey wait!" yelled Renji.

"How are we going to find Rukia?" Ichigo growled more at himself. What if she was hurt? What if she was dead? No she was NOT dead. She couldn't be. He still felt her. She was still alive.

Uruhara smiled as he collected the blood. He had finally fixed the gate. It was time to go give the Soul Society a visit. He got up and turned around. He couldn't help but laugh a little. Both Ichigo and Renji looked so ticked it was hilarious! "Who wants to go to the Soul Society?"

Both of the shinigamis glared at him. Ichigo growled out, "Will Rukia be there? No. Do we want to go? No."

He turned around, motioning Renji to follow him towards the opposite end.

"Even if I told you Rukia-chan might be there?" said Uruhara as he opened his fan.

Renji felt his hopes rise. Ichigo grunted. "What do you know?"

"What do_ I_ know? More like what do I _not_ know?"

"We'll go with you," said Renji before Ichigo could retort. "We have to fully report this anyways."

Uruhara smiled behind his fan. "Good kids. Now let me get someone and we will be going."

Renji looked at Ichigo. Ichigo looked at Renji. They both knew what they were feeling. They both felt the same thing.

"She's alright. You know that, correct?" asked Renji.

Ichigo nodded.

"Rukia has been through pretty much everything and made it through. She is strong."

"When I find out who did this..."

"You mean when we find out, Ichigo. Don't think I'll let you have all the fun."

Ichigo smirked. "I wouldn't count on that, Renji. I really wouldn't."

With that, the two friends entered the shop and prepared to got to the Soul Society.

* * *

"Yamamoto Sou-Taicho," said Unohana Taicho. "Please come with us. I have sent Hitsugaya Taicho and Soi-Fong Taicho back with Kuchiki Taicho. They are waiting for us."

"Yeah," grunted Zaraki Kenpachi. "The damn gate is opening. They finally got it to work."

Suddenly a massive reiatsu filled all of Soul Society.

Yamamoto looked up. He knew that reiatsu.

"Who the hell is that?!" yelled Zaraki delightfully. "I needa fight 'im."

Yamamoto stood up. Why couldn't his brother listen. If he was exiled for life, he was supposed to never enter the Soul Society again. Maybe this time, he would _really_ have to kill his 'dear' brother. "Follow me."

"Hai, Sou-Taicho."

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya opened his eyes at the sight. There, through all the shining was a younger version of Yamamoto Sou-Taicho. The only thing different was the brown hair. Hitsugaya Toshiro gripped his hand. This was a criminal who was exiled for life. What was he doing here? No, how did he get there? Suddenly from behind there was a gasp heard. Toshiro turned around to see Kurotsuchi Mayuri gaping at the gate. He turned around and felt his eyes widened. Behind Sou-Taicho's brother was Kurotsuchi Mayuri's cousin, Kurotsuchi Hiaru. Soi-Fong recognised the crazy scientist's cousin immediately. Had he helped Sou-taicho's brother escape? Questions filled her mind.

"Ahh SOUL SOCIETY," yelled Yamamoto's brother, breathing in deeply. "Remember me?"

"Hokaitsu!" said a calm voice. Soi-Fong, Toshiro, and Mayuri turned around to see Yamamoto Sou-Taicho with Kenpachi and Unohana. They saw as the rest of the captains began coming.

Kuchiki Byakuya didn't move though. He could see that Mayuri was dragging someone roughly.

"Ahh my favorite brother," said Hokaitsu smirking. "You remember my name?"

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow.

"I am back, Yama-nii," Hokaitsu stiffled out in laughter. "I am back to take back what's mine."

Byakuya heard no more because of the sight that greeted him. Mayuri smiled as he picked a girl's body up by her hair. Byakuya squinted. The light from the gate was too strong. He could barely see.

"Recognize her, Kuchiki Byakuya?" asked Hokaitsu evily now facing Byakuya straight into his eyes. "No? How sad. Maybe if she was conscious she would feel hurt."

Suddenly it hit Byakuya. That girl._ It was his sister_.

* * *

(A/N This was a easy chapter to write. Thank you TomoMee, Taichichaser 2000, and Youalreadyknow for reviewing and supporting this story. I am a little worried that it might be going a little OOC. Please tell me if I am. Oh and TomoMee, yes, there will be IchiRukiness ;D Don't we love this pairing? Next chapter will be up Sunday.)


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kuchiki Byakuya opened his eyes wider as Hiaru threw Rukia in front of them. Her lips were cracked and dry blood stuck on her lower face. Her stomach also seemed wounded. From behind, three black caped men dragged four more shinigamis and threw them next to her.

"Whaddya think of my prisoners?" boomed Hokaitsu's voice. "They were fun to play with!"

Yamamoto Sou-Taicho gripped the handle of his cane. His brother was taunting him.

"Too bad they didn't give us too much information, right Nii-sama? Even with the drugs we forced them to choke down, they still didn't speak...much."

Hitsugaya Toshiro felt his stomach churn. How much did this man know?

Hokaitsu smiled at one of the shinigamis and picked him up by the hair. "This one gave me the most information, so should I kill him first?"

Soi-Fong gripped her sword. That was one of her squad members. She could save him.

Yamamoto must've sensed her need to kill because he stamped his cane on the ground. "If he gave you so much information than he should die."

Byakuya felt his heart skipped a beat. _If Rukia gave information, Sou-Taicho won't save her. He'll just watch her die._

Hokaitsu threw the already-tortured body of the shinigami straight at Hiaru. Without hesitation, Hiaru stuck his hand straight out, piercing the chest of the now officially dead shinigami. Blood splattered the ground. Kurotsuchi Mayuri felt lightheaded. His cousin had never been this powerful. Perhaps as smart as he was but not that strong. What had he done to himself?

Hiaru removed his hand from the body and picked it up. He threw it straight at Soi-Fong who let the lifeless body hit her. It had been so fast. She had barely seen when he threw the body to her. She watched as blood from the shinigami's chest poured all over her haori. Horror and fear. She never felt those two emotions. Only till that moment when she realized that Hiaru himself could wipe out half of her squad. This had been an elite shinigami, not a rookie.

Hokaitsu smiled. "Who's next? Should it be the one from Division 6 or 10?"

Byakuya and Toshiro gripped their hands at the same time. They recognized the faces of their squad members.

Yamamoto smirked. If his brother thought he was inflicting him pain by killing those traitors, he was deadly wrong. "Whichever you want to."

Toshiro felt his stomach churn as he watched Hokaitsu lift a girl from his squad. Half of her face was burned and the rest was cut. Her shinigami outfit was nothing but shreds of cloth. Throwing the poor girl at Hiaru, Hokaitsu began manically laughing. Hiaru simply sliced her in the stomach and she was no more.

Kenpachi couldn't help it. He wanted to beat the hell out of Hokaitsu. His hands were shaking. None of the tortured shinigamis were from his squad, but he felt like avenging them.

Hokaitsu lifted a boy and slammed him in the ground, leaving a humongous crater and a dead soul. He then lifted another soul and smirked. "This soul right here didn't tell me nothing. He got quite a beating but he didn't tell me nu'in."

Yamamoto felt his eyebrows raise. "Then he does not deserve to die."

Hokaitsu grinned maniacally and crushed his hand against the shinigami's chest. "But I'll kill it anyways."

A massive reiatsu filled the whole room making it quite impossible to move. Yamamoto Sou-Taicho was angry. Komomaru Taicho was ready to attack. If only he could, but he did not want to risk Sou-Taicho killing last soul that died was from his squad. Now the last soul alive was Kuchiki Rukia.

Byakuya's insides were trembling. His face betrayed no sign of concern but the only thought that was going through his mind was that he failed Hisana. He watched as Hokaitsu picked up Rukia by her hair.

"This girl gave me no information at all. We gave her the strongest drugs we could make but still the damn girl didn't say anything. I think I might spare her, whatcha say Kuchiki Taicho?"

Byakuya gripped his hands. Hokaitsu was trying to make him come to his side. He knew it. Hokaitsu had been like an older brother to his brother. They were best friends and he knew all of the Kuchiki Family's strength and weaknesses.

"Hisana-chan would want you to save her wouldn't she?"

Soi-Fong felt her eyes widen. Hokaitsu was going to use blackmail on them? He must know them each well for that.

Yamamoto stamped his cane roughly in the ground. "Why are you here?"

"Nii-samaaaa," said Hokaitsu playfully. "I think it's time you die. I needa take back what's mine."

"This was never your place to begin with."

"Oh but it was, Yama-nii," sneered Hokaitsu. "You know it. When all of Soul Society finds out what you did, they'll turn against you."

"I did nothing wrong."

"Oh but you did a very big mistake."

"Actually, I did. Keeping you alive."

Hokaitsu laughed aloud. It was a long crazy laugh. "You wanna spar, Nii-sama? I haven't sparred with you since I was 100 years old!"

Yamamoto smiled. "Do your best."

"Okay but hold on," said Hokaitsu turning to look at Byakuya, dragging Rukia. "So my friend, I will let you decide this girl's future."

Byakuya closed his eyes. Once again he had to choose between his promise to Hisana and his promise to his parents. He slowly opened his eyes again. Hokaitsu was smiling like a lunatic.

Suddenly there was a bright strong light from behind them. The gate slowly began to open and there emerged Kisuke Uruhara and Shihoin Yoruichi. Soi-Fong's eyes widened.

"More traitors?" inquired Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

Uruhara opened his fan. "How could you call us traitors when we're here to help?"

Yoruichi smirked. "Leave them be, Kisuke. We are here on business."

The light shined brighter and there was Kurosaki Ichigo. A humongous reiatsu filled all of the Soul Society as he saw the limp body being held by the hand of Hokaitsu. His hand gripped his sword tighter as the reiatsu slowly climbed. He felt it. His heart. It was being torn into little shreds at the sight. She was horribly hurt and it was his fault.

Toshiro could barely move. "Kurosaki, control your damn reiatsu!"

Abarai Renji came behind Ichigo and widened his eyes. Their friend. She looked dead. Was she dead? Damn. Ichigo's reiatsu was making it impossible to move, think or even breathe.

Ichigo felt his hands shaking. That's all he needed to see and in a split second, he was running to Hokaitsu at full speed with Zangetsu in his shikai form.

Byakuya felt his eyes shaking. When had Kurosaki Ichigo become so strong?

* * *

(A/N Thank you my reviewers! You make me happy. Next chapter will be out on Friday. Enjoy!)


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Unbelievable," murmured Hitsugaya Toshiro as he struggled to keep his knees straight. "Kurosaki's power increased."

Ichigo's sword met with Hokaitsu's hand and the world became blurry. For Ichigo, the world was moving too fast. All he could focus on was Hokaitsu and Rukia. With each slash that his new enemy blocked, he felt more pathetic. More weak. More useless. He attempted to slash Hokaitsu's arm yet again, but Hokaitsu grabbed the blade with his hand and threw it far away. Laughing maniacally, he tossed Rukia on top of Ichigo with so much force, it sent them flying meters away.

Renji couldn't help it. He was scared like hell. It was like Aizen all over again except stronger. Kuchiki Byakuya could not help but sigh in relief. Rukia was no longer under Hokaitsu's mercy but now the question how were they going to defeat him. Yamamoto Sou-Taicho wasn't pleased. He hadn't wanted anyone to attack Hokaitsu, but know he realized that his brother wasn't who he used to be. He wasn't weak like before and he could possibly wipe out the whole Gotei 13.

Hokaitsu turned to face his brother with a cheeky grin. "Who wants to try me next?"

Soi-Fong felt her hands tighten around her sword and she looked at her Sou-Taicho. What was he thinking?

* * *

Ichigo opened his eyes and looked at Rukia who was on top of him loosing blood from her mouth. _Why? _He tried getting up but then felt pain around his head. _What did that guy use to send us so far from him? He could barely see what was going on with the rest._ He touched the back of his head. couldn't afford to daydream anymore. He picked up Rukia and carried her to where everyone was. _The person who did this to her would pay._

* * *

Yamamoto glanced at Soi-Fong and Zaraki Kenpachi. He nodded and the two taichos knew what to do. Immediately, Soi-Fong shunpoed behind Hokaitsu, yelling,"Jinteki Shakusetsu!" Her stinger was against Hokaitsu's neck as Zaraki Kenpachi attempted to slice him into bloody shreds. To their dismay, he disappeared.

Yoruichi opened her eyes. "Where the hell did he go?"

A splatter of blood was heard. Yamamoto slowly turned his head to the left and couldn't help but feel shocked on the inside. There was Komomura Taicho with a hand popping out from his stomach. The bloody hand was mercilessly ripped out and Komomura was then kicked across the place. Hokaitsu stood smiling, the red liquid pouring down his hand like rain from a roof.

"What happened, Yama-Nii?" he inquired. "Don't tell me you are scared!"

"GO TO HELL!" yelled Kenpachi as he sent his sword flying at Hokaitsu's arm but ended up hitting the ground. From behind he felt someone kick him and the next thing he knew was that his face must've been completely scraped by the floor. Hokaitsu laughed but he stopped short as Kenpachi attempted once again to wound him. It was a blur. The speed of Kenpachi's blade and Hokaitsu's swift movements was bringing fear to the captains. Soi-Fong wasn't going down like this. She went running at Hokaitsu with full speed then stopped when she saw a silhouette appear in front of her. Kurotsuchi Hiaru was standing there with a smile. She felt her heart skip a beat as she saw him unsheath his zanpakto. The blade was humongous. About as big as Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Hiaru grinned at her. "Soi-Fong, the last time I saw you was when you were under Yorouchi." He sent his sword at her then swung it around, obviously toying with her. "What can you do with that stinger? My blade can crush it like a bug."

Soi-Fong was too busy dodging to respond. _Slash_. Blood streamed from her left arm.

"Aww did I hurt you?"

She grunted as she attempted to pierce his eye.

"Nope," he responded as he dodged and inserted his long blade in her stomach. "Too slow, darling."

She spit out blood. How had Hiaru done it? How had he become so strong?

After Soi-Fong had been pierced, Yoruichi immediately went rushing to Hiaru. Using Raioken, she was only able to punch him five to six times before being hit on the face.

Byakuya's eyes widened as he saw Yoruichi be sent a couple meters into th floor. He turned to see Hokaitsu smiling straight at him. Reality hit him. Hokaitsu had tooken down Kenpachi and while Yoruichi was using Raioken on Hiaru, he had punched her on the face.

"Hiaru, why were you going easy on Yoruichi?" Hokaitsu asked turning to face his partner in crime.

"Gomenasai," Hiaru replied. "I just wanted to play."

Turning to face his brother, Hokaitsu inquired, "Who's next, Nii-Sama?"

Renji gripped Zabimaru's hilt and then went running to his new enemy. "I am, you punk." He swung his sword, which was in shikai form at him.

Hokaitsu barely turned his head as the sword made impact with his arm.

Yamamoto opened his eyes. Ichigo, Kenpachi, Soi-Fong, and Yoruichi had all tried to harm Hokaitsu, but only Renji had been able to inflict any damage.

Renji ripped off his sword from Hokaitsu's arm, causing blood to splatter on the ground. He smirked, but then immediately frowned. There it was again. Hokaitsu's shrill and crazy laugh. Why the hell was he laughing?

"I let the red head inflict me a simple wound and I feel all of your spirits rise," he cackled out."It sure is fun to toy with you pawns, Nii-Sama!"

Renji scoffed and let his reiatsu leak out. "Who the hell said I was done?"

"No one did," Hokaitsu grinned as he lifted his hand in front of his face. He sent his hand straight at Renji. Dodging, Renji made Zabimaru fly at him again. Hokaitsu dodged and in a blink of an eye, he was behind Renji and slashed him straight through the stomach with his hand. Renji's eyes widend in pain. No. This wasn't pain. It felt like thousands of sword were piercing his insides, turning them into nothing but shreds of meat. Torture. Hokaitsu threw him to the ground and a crater formed beneath him. Hell! It was more than torture.

Yamamoto was tired now. It was time to end this."Hokaitsu, you wanted to fight me?"

Hokaitsu turned slightly."Yes, Nii-Sama but I am afraid I have to go now."

Hiaru smiled. It was time for Phase 2.

Yamamoto felt his reiatsu flare. He could no longer control it.

Toshiro, Unohana, and the rest fell to their knees. They could no longer withstand it.

"You will not be going anywhere."

"Sorry, Nii-Sama. Places to be, stuff do destroy." Hokaitsu turned towards the gate. "Come on Hiaru. We must hurry."

Hiaru began following Hokaitsu, but then stopped when he saw Ichigo and Rukia approaching. He grinned. He had to do something. "Kurosaki Ichigo, correct."

Ichigo looked up and felt his grip around Rukia tighten. He had to protect her no matter what. "Yeah and I'm going to be the one to defeat you."

Hiaru scoffed and then looked at Rukia's limp body which was being tightly pressed against Ichigo. "Ya know," he began,"when I drugged her, all she'd repeat was your name."

Ichigo felt his eyes widen. He looked at Rukia's pale face.

"She also mumbled another fool's name a few times but your name was repeated various times. Too bad you didn't come rescue her, right?"

That was all he needed to hear and Ichigo grabbed his sword, which was laying a few feet away, and went running at Hiaru.

Hiaru smiled and turned around. "Bye-bye, Soul Society."

In a blink of the eye, Hokaitsu and Hiaru were gone. Yamamoto was officially ready to kill anyone to come near him. He turned his head and saw Unohana. "Heal all of them. Especially Kuchiki Rukia."

"Hai, Sou-Taicho," she said and began giving instructions.

Yamamoto looked at his wrinkled hands. His brother, Hokaitsu, was once more one of the many enemies he'd have to eliminate. It wouldn't hurt him though. With every soul he'd exterminated since young, he'd learn to never feel pity for his enemies. To kill someone was a glory.

Ichigo on the other hand wasn't taking stuff calmly as the healing squad removed Rukia from his arms. Her face. Paler than pale. Blood was streaming from her mouth and a wound in her stomach had opened again. Her robes were ripped up. What pain had she gone through while he and Renji had been tooken care of by Uruhara? He remembered Hiaru's words and felt his heart be pierced. He had not come rescued her.

Byakuya walked up to his lieutenant who was still on the ground. Blood was pooling out from his stomach like tomato sauce from an open can. He stood up again and walked up to Kurosaki Ichigo.

"B-Byakuya," stuttered Ichigo looking at his hands, which were stained with Rukia's blood."Who the hell was that?"

Byakuya turned to look at the health squad picking up Kenpachi. "That was Yamamoto Sou-Taicho's brother, Hokaitsu."

"No," Ichigo said now looking up, fury filling his eyes. "The other one with blue hair."

Byakuya faced Ichigo, eye-to-eye."That was Kurotsuchi Hiaru, Kurotsuchi Taicho's cousin."

Ichigo felt his hand tighten at the name. "I am going to defeat him first."

Byakuya looked at the young man. He was no longer the immature fifteen year old he met. He was strong, but his eyes were filled with revenge. Byakuya closed his eyes. Revenge would lead Ichigo to his doom, but he knew that no one would persuade him otherwise.

* * *

(A/N Thank you to TomoMee and Phantom Claire for reviewing. I was kinda disappointed with the lack of reviews but meh. Tell me if you like this chapter. It was kinda hard to write. Are my fighting scenes bad? These are just teasers the actual ones are going to be long! Any ByaHisa fans out there? If so, please check out my other story Five Things. Oh yeah if I get enough reviews I'll post up another chapter tonight)


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Rukia opened her eyes to nothing but whiteness. Was she blind? She sat up quickly and realized that she was on top of a snowy hill that stretched for miles. To her left and to her right. There was snow everywhere._ Where am I? _

"Rukia," said a low voice behind her.

Turning around, she saw a lady in a white kimono with a pale yellow obi. Her zanpakto, Sode no Shirayuki.

"Are you alright?" the ice zanpakto inquired.

Rukia nodded and stood up. "This is my inner world? Kinda depressing."

"It is not that bad right now. When you are sad, it rains warm water and the snow gets mushy."

Rukia picked up some of the snow and let its coldness seep through her skin. The first few years as a Kuchiki had not been her best. She had been sad and lonely. For forty years, her only close nakam had been Kaien-Dono, who she killed herself.

"When you are worried it is like this and when you are happy the sun comes out."

Rukia looked at Shirayuki confused. "Won't that melt the snow?"

"No, because you are happy. In this world, the snow won't melt unless it rains."

Rukia made the 'o' shape with her mouth and let the snow fall from her fingertips. "You taught me Bankai that day. Thank you."

"That was not Bankai to its fullest. You have much more to learn."

"Will you teach me my true Bankai, then?"

"No."

Rukia was taken aback by this answer. "Why?"

"Your Bankai is different from others. It goes by stages- four to be exact. For each stage, you learn more dances. You are currently in Stage One in which you mastered three moves. For Stage Two, you only learn one.

"How do I get to Stage Two?"

Shirayuki smirked and extended her hand. Immediately, her sword appeared. "Train till you're half dead."

Rukia's eyes widened as a blast of snow was sent at her. Shirayuki was going to batter her like a ball if she didn't run.

* * *

Unohana Taicho had been busy the whole night healing the injured. Shinigamis were coming back from the World of the Living rapidly now that the gate was fixed. Some were alright but many were severely injured. The Hollows were spreading throughout the World of the Living, harming anyone who'd try to purify them. What surprised her was that they did not kill anyone. They would just disappear after they'd mercilessly play with a Shinigami. She sighed and walked out of the infirmary. There was Kurosaki Ichigo. He had been waiting all morning to see either Abarai Renji or Kuchiki Rukia.

"How are they?" he asked gruffly.

She looked at him. "You can visit Abarai-Fukutaicho but not Kuchiki-Fukutaicho. I will be checking on her right now."

Ichigo nodded and entered the infirmary, which had a strong metallic odor. He walked ove to Renji's bed.

"Oi, Ichigo," said the red head as he sat up. "How's Rukia?"

"They are going to check on her right now." Ichigo stared at Renji. His stomach was bandaged but other than that he looked fine. "You mind telling me how the hell you were knocked out by one stab in the stomach."

Renji felt steam come out of his ear. The idiot had done it. The infirmary was going to become a battle field. "Whatcha say right now?"

"Well I asked in anice way but lemme rephrase that. When did you become so weak?"

"Ichigo, you die today."

"Oh yeah. What's the worst you can do?"

Neither of the two boys had noticed that Unohana Taicho had come back and was smiling at them in a very creepy way. "Abarai-Fukutaicho and Kurosaki-San, please do not forget you two are in an infirmary. Please keep your voices low."

Both friends, visually paled. Unohana Taicho's smile would seem gentle if there wasn't a creepy voice in the back of their mind prodding them to shut up and obey her. Heck that smile of hers scared them shitless!

Turning back to Renji, Ichigo smirked. "So you going to tell me how it feels to be knocked out with one wound?"

Twitching, Renji made a even harder glare at his nakama. "That wasn't one wound Ichigo."

"Hm?!"

"It felt like many internally."

"That's because of Hokaitsu's zanpakto," said Unohana Taicho. Both boys jumped. They hadn't realized that she had been helping the patient next to Renji's bed. "He wears it like a bracelet and when his arm is inside a person, he summons it."

"That's why I felt like crap."

She nodded. "You may leave now, Abarai-Fukutaicho. Please come back if there is more pain."

Renji nodded as he got out of bed. Ichigo looked at the floor. "Can Renji and I see Rukia?"

Unohana observed both boys and sighed. "By all means."

* * *

Rukia was running for her dear life. Shirayuki and her had been at it for an hour without a single break. She dodged another blast of snow but tripped on her own foot. Shirayuki made a small smile. "Get up before I strike again."

Rukia painfully got up, panting. "How strong am I?"

"Want the truth?" inquired Shirayuki in a mocking tone.

Rukia looked at her straight at her zanpakto for a while and nodded.

"You are pathetically weak."

Frowning, Rukia clenched her hand. "Here I come." Snow flew around them as they continued. They were now battling fist on fist. Shirayuki hit Rukia's nose and Rukia kicked Shirayuki's shin. Hand against foot. Foot against nose. Arm connected to stomach.

Rukia stumbled backward after a punch on the jaw. "I would have never thought you were good at hand to hand combat."

Shirayuki summoned her sword again. "I am not but for Stage Two, you need to excel in both physical combat and sword fighting."

Rukia took out her sword and swung it to Shirayuki's. Metal met metal in a loud clash. "Sp if I beat you right now, you'll teach it to me?"

Shirayuki's sword sword went up, causing Rukia to go backward again, and sliced downwards. It met with Rukia's again. "Correct."

Rukia could feel her knees bending. Shirayuki was using so much force that she was sinking into the snow. "Good," she said and kicked her zanpakto in the stomach. This time, Shirayuki went backward but she quickly regained her composure just to meet with a fist. This time she fell on the floor. Rukia attempted to slice her, but Shirayuki rolled to toward another side, dodging the blade my inches. Shirayuki got her sword again and slashed it against Rukia's. The metallic sound got louder as both females began using more force.

"You are getting impatient."

"How can you tell?"

Another loud clash and snow was flying around them. A fist met with Shirayuki's mouth as she punched Rukia's nose. Shirayukitasted blood while Rukia smelled its metallic aroma. A long pause as the two looked into each others eyes. Shirayuki saw fear. Rukia saw amusement.

"Why are you scared, Rukia?"

Metal against metal.

"Scared you can't achieve Stage Two?"

Knee against stomach.

"Scared your friends are in danger?"

Fist meets fist.

"Scared you'll be another burden?"

Foot meets chest.

"Or maybe you are always going to be on the sidelines."

Rukia's eyes widened as Shiryauki delivered another powerful blow. She fell on the ground, her heart beating furiously against her ribcage.

"Maybe you will always be weak. Even with Bankai. Maybe you'll never be able to save yourself. Maybe you'll disappoint everyone you care about."

Rukia's hand released her sword as Shirayuki stepped on her wrist.

"Your Nii-Sama, who went against the law just to adopt you."

Rukia winced as she got kicked on the stomach and tumbled through the snow.

"Abarai Renji, who is your only childhood friend alive."

Rukia attempted to stand just to feel cold metal against her neck.

"And we van absolutely never forget Kurosaki Ichigo, the boy who is always saving you."

Another kick in the stomach and Shirayuki lifted her up. "What's wrong?" She threw Rukia on the ground. "Waiting for someone to save you?" Lifted her up again. "Kurosaki isn't near by." A slap on the face.

Rukia's eyes were blurry. Her body hurt and there was a lump on her throat. Flashbacks of her life were passing through her. Always being saved. Always hurting those who she cared for. Always disappointing them. She had never felt greed for strength. She thought it would come on its own. She still thought that. She just felt so useless now. _Become stronger._ She was thrown on the ground again. _Summon your Bankai._

Shirayuki watched as Rukia stood up, her whole body trembling. Rukia looked at Shirayuki straight into the eye and said the one word she had been waiting to hear. "Ban-KAI!"

* * *

Ichigo and Renji gazed at Rukia, whose stomach had been bandaged and body had been healed. She seemed so small and fragile to plain sight but both boys knew that she wasn't. To Renji, she was that strong and naive childhood friend that he loved. To Ichigo, she was his ray of light. Powerful enough to stop the rain. Brave enough to risk her life for anyone. Brutal enough to bring him back to sense. When he lost hope, she had come. Wacked him around till he remembered who he really was. Rukia was so much more than meets the eye.

"You know," Renji broke the silence but then paused.

Ichigo observed as his pinapple nakam extended his hand to touch Rukia's hair. Ichigo didn't know what got into him but before Renji could even feel a strand of her hair, he grabbed his hand. Ichigo released his hand. Renji layed his hand on the white sheets of e bed. An awkward silence filled the room

"Rukia doesn't like being treated like a child. You know she would wack you senseless."

Renji scratched the back of his head. "Ch. That's true." A longer pause. "Damn it! when is she gonna wake up?!"

Ichigo shrugged and continued staring at her. Why had he grabbed Renji's hand? Why had he felt his heart pump faster at the thought of Renji touching Rukia's face? Shit. He felt his hand gripped. When was the damn midget going to wake up? Suddenly a thought passed his mind. It was that damn Hokaitsu's fault that she was like that. He was going to make sure that he payed dearly. With that in mind he stood up. "C'mon Renji. Let's go train. That Hokaitsu is hella strong."

Renji smirked. "Yeah. Let's go get freakin' stronger."

* * *

Yamamoto Sou-Taicho drank another cup of sake. "Hokaitsu," he grumbled maliciously.

"Yama-Jii," said Kyoraku Shunsui. "You needa take it easy."

Jushiro Ukitake nodded. "Hokaitsu has gotten much more stronger. I think he finally figured out how to use his zanpakto."

Yamamoto wolfed down another cup and motioned for his servant to pour him another one. "I should have killed him instead of exile."

Shunsui laughed. "We never did reveal why we exiled him did we?"

Ukitake glanced at Shunsui and gave him a warning look as Yamamoto's face stiffened. "There is no need to, Shunsui."

Yamamoto got up and looked at the servant next to them. "We are having a captain's meeting in an hour. Tell the rest."

Shunsui smiled at Ukitake. Perhaps it was time for everyone to know the real reason why Genryuusai Hokaitsu had been exiled from the Soul Society.

* * *

(A/N Okay, my reaction yesterday when I checked my reviews:- HOLY CRAP! I had truthfully not expected more than two reviews again. Thank you: Iamnumberfour, Hisana, Byaxhisa4eva125, Chappyishappy, Kuchiki fukotai, Bleachfanatic, MuslimWarrior, Ichiru Kiryu, Sayablood, Phantom Claire, TomoMee, pinkpoison22, and Taichichaser2000. If I get more reviews, there will be a chapter either tomorrow or Sunday. If not, I'll upload next Friday. Did you guys like this chapter? Anything I should add? Suggestions are welcomed. Also please check out my sister's story, The Difference Between a Noble and a Shinigami, and my other story, Five Things. Once aain thank you, my reviewers!)


	11. Chapter 10

Unohana Taicho sighed as she finished healing another shinigami that had come from the World of the Living half-dead.

"Tired, Taicho?" asked Soi-Fong as she got up from her bed.

Unohana shook her head. "We are having a captains meeting in fifteen minutes. Yamamoto Sou-Taicho would like as many captains to attend. Will you be able to make it?"

Soi-Fong looked at her hands and scoffed. "Of course I will." She paused for a moment then looked at Yoruichi in the bed next to hers. "What happened? How many of us are down?"

Unohana made a frown. "Shihoin Yoruichi, Komomura Taicho, Zaraki Taicho, Abarai Renji and you were wounded down in battle. Only Komomura Taicho and Shihoin Yoruichi are still unconscious."

Soi-Fong clenched her hands. Kurotsuchi Hiaru and Genryuusai Hokaitsu. She remembered Hiaru very well for he used to stalk her. He was a weak nerd who could barely do a proper kido spell, but he was helpful. She stayed silent for a moment, thinking of a way she could find out what had happened to Hiaru. Suddenly, she remembered something. "What happened to Kuchiki Rukia?"

"She is still unconscious."

"When do you think she will wake up?"

"She was supposed to have awoken by now. Her injuries are all healed and wounds are bandaged." A pregnant pause. "I believe it is the drugs they used on her."

Soi-Fong suddenly felt a wave of memories.

**Flashback**

"Grumpy," said Hiaru, jumping around playfully. "Guess what?"

Soi-Fong grunted as she continued walking down a path leading to a forest.

"Just guess!" he said as he stepped in front of her. Grey eyes met golden.

Soi-Fong sighed. Whenever she saw his eyes, she'd think of the setting sun. His eyes were nothing like his cousin, Mayuri's. "You invented something new."

"Correcto!" Hiaru said as he moved away from her path. "Now guess what I invented."

Soi-Fong rolled her eyes. Hiaru could've invented anything, but she wouldn't admit that. "A new device?"

"Nope!" Hiaru was now skipping ahead of her. "A drug."

Soi-Fong showed no change of emotion. "What type?"

"It forces people to answer any question asked. It makes their world go 'whooo whoo whooo'" he said spinning around.

Soi-Fong looked at him for a while. "We already have that, you idiot."

"I know that, Grumpy," he said scowling at her. "This is different though. They die after two weeks! It is a painful death. First week, no one will notice. The person will be fine and healthy, but her or she might need more time sleeping. The second week, though." An evil smile. "Let's not get to that."

Soi-Fong widened her eyes. "You made an antidote for it?"

Hiaru chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Not yet."

Soi-Fong scoffed. "You better make one if you want it accepted. You know Sou-Taicho likes an antidote made for every poison."

"Hai, hai, Grumpy," he paused as they arrived at their destination. He sighed. "It's beautiful. I love this place."

Soi-Fong sat on a rock as Hiaru leaned against a tree. "It is." She paused and picked up a rock. She threw towards Hiaru's head. _Let's see if the genius dodges._

"OWWW!" he yelled. "Grumpy, whatcha do that for?"

She inwardly smiled. Sure the guy was a stinkin' genius, but he was just so clueless.

**End of Flashback**

"Check her again, Unohana Taicho," Soi-Fong said, panicking. She could care less if another shinigami died, but if Rukia had information they could use, she couldn't die yet.

Unohana raised her eyebrow. "What's wrong, Soi-Fong Taicho?"

"The drug they used on her. The drug will kill her in two weeks."

Unohana's eyes widened.

* * *

Renji and Ichigo's swords clashed against each other. Neither of them were in shikai state. They had been at it for thirty minutes. To any other person, it was just training, but for the two boys, it was a trash talk showdown.

"Pineapple."

"Strawberry."

"Loser."

"Sucker."

"Weak."

"Pathetic."

They were both smirking though. They knew they could go on for hours and still be nakamas. Yes, that was their definition of friendship.

Ichigo received a kick in the gut from Renji and he gave his red-dead friend a punch in the jaw. They pulled back and landed five feet away from each other, both breathing hard.

"Ch. You've gotten stronger, Ugly."

"You have too, Berry."

They both just took deep breaths and enjoyed the scenery. They had gone to this mountain place in Rukongai where Renji and Rukia used to train. To say it was beautiful, did it injustice. The grass met Ichigo's knees and there was a nice breeze.

Renji sighed as he sat down. "I dunno why Soul Society can never have more than a month of peace."

"Ch. No kidding. Just wondering why Hokaitsu hates Yamamoto so much."

"I heard a rumor that Yamamoto Sou-Taicho and his bro never got along. Then Hokaitsu did something wrong, which was never revealed to anyone but the Genryuusai Family, and was exiled for life."

"Holy crap! He musta done one hell of a wrong thing to be exiled for life."

"Exactly, but what many shinigamis wonder is if Hokaitsu did something so wrong, why was he not executed?"

"Ch. Yamamoto most probably pulled some strings to prevent that from happening."

"Yeah. Now, why would they exile Hokaitsu with his zanpakto?"

Ichigo clenched his teeth. Now that was strange. Almost as if Hokaitsu had someone helping him. "Oh yeah and what's up with Hiaru's huge sword?"

"I have no idea when in hell he got that. The only person that would hang around with that geek was Soi-Fong Taicho. We'll have to ask her."

Ichigo nodded. "You wanna head back to check on Rukia?"

"Yeah, sure," said Renji as he lazily stood. "I'll shunpo you there."

"Sure," said Ichigo smirking. "Just don't start crying when you lose."

The wind blew stronger and the two boys were gone.

* * *

Rukia looked at her reflection in the ice crystal she made. She was wearing a sleeveless white battle dress which reached her knees, like before, but this time her back was exposed. Under the battle dress, she wore tight, white pants. Her obi was a violet color and went with her eyes perfectly. She smiled and looked at Shirayuki who was also smiling.

"You have entered Stage Two. In this stage, whichever move you learned in the last is strengthened."

Rukia couldn't help but feel disappointed. "So I won't learn a new dance?"

"No."

Rukia tilted her head in confusion.

Shirayuki sighed. "Do the first dance you learned but add 'daini' to the begining."

"Hai," Rukia said and turned her back towards Shirayuki. She unsheathed her long, transparent sword. "Daini, Shiroitsuki no Dansu." She made a large circle with the hilt of her sword like before and poked many holes inside of it. To her surprise, the circle split into many, forming a shield in front of her. "KOGEKI!" A bunch of icicles flew from them. She opened her mouth in awe as they came out non-stop.

Shirayuki smirked. "The more you poke them, the more icicles they give off."

Rukia nodded as the icicles stopped pouring out and the mini circles disappeared. "It won't ever look like how it did in the first stage?"

"No. Once you move on to the next stage, your attacks won't ever look the same as the last stage."

Rukia smiled. "That's fine with me."

"Try Kori No Noroi and add Daini, just like before."

"Hai." Rukia breathed in and out deeply. "Daini, Kori no Noroi!" All the snow and ice near her began spinning around her sword. She made another circle with the hilt of her sword. This time, a thick circle of ice appeared.

Shirayuki nodded at her and Rukia sent the ice disk straight at her zanpakto. Shirayuki dodged it on time and turned around to find a crater. If she would've moved a second too late, she'd be cut in a bloody half.

Rukia's eyes were wide.

"You see why you do not need to learn another dance for this stage?"

"Hai. Can I try Tsurara no Shinryaku now?"

"Iya. You need something to impale and I am not willing to offer myself. Just add 'Tsukisasu' before."

Rukia nodded. "I think it's time I go back to the real world."

"You have missed a lot, Rukia."

Rukia stared into her zanpakto's eyes. "I know. Arigato, Sode no Shirayuki. It is thanks to you that I have this power. Arigato."

Shirayuki smirked. "Do not thank me yet. You still have two more stages to go."

* * *

Yamamoto Sou-Taicho looked at the attendants of the captain's meeting. Everyone except for Komomura Taicho, who was still in bed, and Kisuke Uruhara and Shihoin Yoruichi, whom he had requested to attend, was there. He turned to look at Unohana Taicho. "How many shinigamis have returned from the World of the Living so far?"

Hirako Shinji walked two steps further from his position an looked at his Sou-Taicho. "Fifty shinigamis have returned since last night and all of them return all report the same thing. Hollows with more than one hole in their chest attacking towns, but not harming anyone. They just want to be known by us. A couple of 'em claim the hollow disappears into mid-air after toying with 'em."

"Are there any specific location where they are attacking?"

"Iya. They choose it at random. They have attacked places that humans call New York, America, Darvaz, Turkmenistan, Lvov, Urikane, and so many more. It's as if they are aiming to target every single place in the World of the Living."

Soi-Fong looked up. "Should I send my squad to the World of the Living?"

Yamamoto stayed quiet for a moment. What was his brother achieving from this? He was not harming any humans, so why would he send so many of his hollows to the World of the Living? "Do not send any more shinigamis."

"B-but," Soi-Fong began.

"A shinigami's job is to protect the humans. If humans are not being harmed than we will not meddle, understood?"

"Hai," said Soi-Fong, looking down again. Even Hitsugaya Toshiro looked uneasy. He did not like the idea of hollows running around the World of the Living.

Yamamoto closed his eyes. Was Hokaitsu's goal to lure as many shinigamis away from the Soul Society and then attack it? He needed a lead. Someone to interrogate.

"Yama-jii," began Kyoraku Shunsui. "Ain't it time you told 'em why we exiled Hokaitsu?"

Zaraki Kenpachi's left eye twitched. "There was a reason?"

Jushiro Ukitake nodded.

"Oh," said Shinji. "We always thought it was for the fun of it."

"You see, Yama-jii. We shoulda told 'em back then. What Genryuusai Hokaitsu did that earned him exile for life."

Yamamoto opened his eyes and hit the end of his cane against the marble floor. "The reason why Genryuusai Hokaitsu was exiled, was because of a very big crime to my clan only. It would not affect any of you like it would to my clan. For that reason, it was kept a secret."

Shinji gave him a toothy grin. "Now we wanna know why you exiled him even more."

Yamamoto sent him a bloody glare. _The time will come soon. I can not keep the reason for long even if it brings memories that should not be remembered._

"Kurotsuchi Mayuri," Soi-Fong's voice echoed through the captain's room.

Mayuri looked at her, giving her a confused smile. "Hai,"

"Remember the drug that your cousin, Kurotsuchi Hiaru, invented?"

He tilted his head. "Which one? He invented three."

"The one that will kill a person in two weeks."

Byakuya's eyes widened. _Rukia._

"Ahhh ahh. Yes, continue."

"Did he ever make an antidote for it?"

Mayuri stayed silent for a while. "No, he attempted to, but all of them ended up killing his test robots faster."

"Holy crap!" exclaimed Kenpachi.

The room went silent. Yamamoto understood what was going on. Kuchiki Rukia was a gone soul. They just needed information out of her as soon as possible.

Soi-Fong looked at her sou-taicho. "She is our only lead to what is going on."

Yamamoto nodded and turned to face Unohana. "Monitor her and as soon as she wakes up, bring her to me."

"Hai, Sou-Taicho."

Byakuya's heart was beating rapidly. He could not hear what the other taichos were speaking, but he knew they wouldn't care if Rukia died. They just needed her for information. Information that she might not even have. No antidote for it. The same words repeated his head, getting louder and louder by the minute.

"Not a single shinigami will leave the Soul Society. If Hokaitsu will come again, we must all be as powerful as possible. Kuchiki Rukia will be interrogated as soon as she wakes up for any information she might have on this matter, understood?"

"Hai, Taicho," everyone chimed except for Byakuya, who just bowed.

Everyone left the room except for Ukitake and Shunsui.

"Yama-jii, you gotta tell or else they won't know who's good and who's bad. If Hokaitsu poisons their minds, we might loose half of Soul Society to him."

Ukitake was just standing, thinking about his lieutenant. How could he let Rukia die when he had the power to help save her? How could he do that?

Yamamoto observed both of them. "The time will come soon, Kyoraku Taicho. You are dismissed. Jushiro Taicho, stay here for a while."

Shunsui looked at both of them and smirked. He would leave them to attend their business.

* * *

"Kurotsuchi Taicho," said Byakuya as soon as they went out of the captain's room. "I need to speak with you."

"What is this? The ice prince speaks! Do you have anything for me to experiment on?"

Byakuya grimaced on the inside but did not change his facial expressions. "I need you to find the antidote for the drug used on Rukia."

"I don't have an example of the drug; therefore I can not make the antidote." He continued walking.

Byakuya felt his hand clench and the vein on his dimple pump violently as Mayuri's figure disappeared. How could he save Rukia?

* * *

(A/N Thank you .330, karinHitsugaya, Hisana Kuchiki,Phantom Claire, TomoMee, Hollowinthedark, Shinigami116, and Kuchiki fukotai for your EPIC and AWESOME and FUNNY reviews. This chapter was fun to write. I'll be uploading one more this Friday and then won't update till my CSTs are done. What do think of Hiaru's character? I want to make a mean character that used to be nice, but really nice. Not like Aizen, who was hypocritically nice at the beginning. I want to make young Hiaru a likeable character and the present Hiaru a hateful one. What do you think of the predicament I put Rukia in? Review, please, review! Also, don't forget to read my sister's story, The Difference Between a Noble and a Shinigami. She and I love to read our reviews together!)


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Rukia opened her eyes cautiously and sighed. Sitting up, she inhaled the clean scent of Division Four's infirmary. She had questions know. Who had captured her? What was up with those hollows with more than a hole? How were they going to defeat them? She began standing up, but to her surprise she stumbled downwards, landing on the cold floor.

"Oi, midget!"

Rukia looked up and saw Ichigo and Renji approaching her.

"What? Ya fell down?" inquired Renji, cockily.

"No," she responded, making a frown.

"Oh yeah, soo believable," Renji said as Ichigo gave Rukia a hands up.

"Tell me," she began, "who captured me?"

Ichigo sighed. "We have a lot to tell you."

Renji nodded. "I don't even know were to start."

A pause.

"WHEN THE HELL DIDJA OBTAIN BANKAI WITHOUT TELLING US- FORGET US ME?!"

Rukia smiled. "I have no idea. I have only been training, but that day, there was this voice in my head telling me to say 'Bankai'. Here's the thing. What you two saw wasn't my full Bankai."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that my Bankai goes through stages, Berry."

Ichigo grimaced at his nickname. "Don't call me that."

"So which stage are ya in?"

"Stage Two. Oh yeah and I will call you what I want,_ Berry_."

Renji nodded while Ichigo just deepened his scowl.

Suddenly, Rukia gave a mischievous grin. "Pretty soon, I will be stronger than you two combined."

Both boys gripped their hands and yelled at her, "Dream. ON!"

"I will be. I can't wait to show you my moves."

"I bet I'll be able to crush 'em with one swing of Zabimaru."

Rukia felt her left eye twitch. "Oh yeah?"

"YEAH!"

She swung her fist at his face and he went flying into the bed of a patient.

From Division 11.

Who didn't look happy.

"YOU MORON! CAN'T YA SEE I AM TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP HERE?!"

"HEY! IT AIN'T MY FAULT. THAT SHORT GIRL JUST SENT ME HERE."

"WHAT?! A GIRL?! HOW WEAK?!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes as Renji and the poor patient, who would later find out that a few of his bones were crushed, fought. "You got strong, didn't you?"

"Yeah. Shirayuki trained me in combat."

Ichigo nodded and just stared at Rukia.

"What?"

"Do you remember anything? Where did they take you?"

"I just remember fighting against a hollow that looked like you and then after a while, some guy took me. I think I was drugged."

"Yeah, you and a few other shinigamis were taken as captives."

Rukia felt her eyes widen. "How much information do you think I gave them?"

Ichigo felt his heart pump faster as he recalled Hiaru's words._ Ya know, when I drugged her, all she'd repeat was your name. _He felt his hand clench. "You didn't give any information, Rukia. Don't worry."

Rukia shook her head. "You don't know that, Ichigo. You don't know what I said."

_She also mumbled another fool's name a few times, but your name was repeated various times. _"I know. The one who drugged you told me."

"It's a set up then. He's manipulating our minds. What did he say that I said?"

_Too bad you didn't come rescue her, right? _His heart skipped a beat. "I-I wasn't there to save you."

Rukia looked into Ichigo's brown eyes. "W-what?"

"I am sorry I couldn't save you."

Suddenly, Ichigo felt his shin be kicked with a powerful force. "OW! What the hell?! I just said I am sorry and that's how you say it's okay?!"

Rukia scoffed. "Don't be sorry, Ichigo. I am stronger now. I don't need to be saved. I don't need your sorry. If you are feeling guilty because of that, tell me. I'll give you another kick."

Ichigo, holding his shin, just stared at her eyes._ Sincerity. She sincerely doesn't want me to feel guilty. That's how Rukia is. That's why she's special._ "Ch. That's the last time I am ever saying sorry to you."

Rukia nodded and smiled at him. Her world was kind of spinning and her legs felt wobbly. She could feel her eyes drooping.

"Rukia?"

Her name echoed in her head. Each letter sound ringing.

"R-r-r-r-r"

She closed her eyes and held her head. Pain.

"u-u-u-u"

She felt herself fall and someone caught her.

"k-k-k-k"

Ringing sounds in her ears.

"i-i-i-i-i"

Her body swayed back and forward.

"a-a-a-a"

Someone slapped her. She snapped her eyes open.

"What the hell happened to you?" yelled someone, who she made out to be Renji. Her world was still blurry. She turned slightly and saw that Ichigo was holding her.

"What happened?"

"You lost conscious and fell on Berry. I had to slap the shit out of you!"

She felt Ichigo help her up and looked at him. Fear. Worry. Anger. Guilt. She sighed and clenched her hand. The world around her seemed to look normal again. She turned to Renji, who looked scared and worried. "I think it's the drugs. Don't worry."

"Yeah. Who knows how much they gave you."

Ichigo didn't know what got into him but he just grabbed Rukia's ice-cold hand and felt her burning forehead with his free hand. Renji felt his mouth open. Rukia felt her heart stop.

"O-Oi, Ichigo?"

"You have fever," he said, letting go of her hand.

"What the hell is that?"

Rukia clenched her teeth. "Stop worrying, you two! I need to know what's going on."

"No, you need to rest."

"Zip it, Berry. I am-"

"Lieutenant Kuchiki-Sama?"

The trio turned to see Unohana Taicho entering the infirmary.

"Hai?"

"Yamamoto Sou-Taicho has summoned you."

* * *

Hokaitsu gulped down another cup of water and then wiped the sweat of his forehead.

"Hokaitsu Taicho," said Hiaru cockily, "you tired?"

Hokaitsu let out a deep breath. "No. This training is easy. Your hollows are getting weak."

"My hollows? No, no, no, no. You are just getting stronger."

Hokaitsu smiled as he sat down on his seat. "Sit. Has Soul Society done any move yet?"

"Taicho, it's only been a day. Of course not. But Kuchiki Byakuya will soon come here, begging for an antidote."

"Yes, he'll be here soon. Is that hollow I requested for you to do complete?"

"Hai. He looks just like that person. Kuchiki Byakuya will soon work for us."

"Send three times more hollows to the World of the Living. Let 'em harm a few humans. We need at least half of the captains there. Then we can Yamamoto and I can settle the score."

Hiaru grinned. "Hai."

"You are dismissed."

Hiaru got up and walked into a separate room. He closed the door and locked it. His heart pounded violently as he opened a box and pulled out a beautiful, shiny gold chain. He sighed and put it back in the box. "I never could give it to her."

* * *

Rukia took a deep breath as she entered the captain's room with Ichigo and Renji following her close behind. She knew that all the captains were there except Komomura Taicho and her captain. She took a quick glance at her Nii-Sama, who was expressionless, and then bowed her head down.

"Kuchiki Rukia," said Genryuusai Yamamoto. "Have you been informed of what's going on?"

"Iya."

Yamamoto looked at Soi-Fong and nodded. Soi-Fong took a step forward and looked into Rukia's violet eyes. "Soul Society has entered a state of emergency. You and three other shinigamis were captured by Genryuusai Hokaitsu, Sou-Taicho's older brother, whom was exiled years ago. You were then drugged, but surprisingly you didn't give any information. The drug they used on you will kill you in two weeks."

Rukia felt her eyes widen. Renji looked at her. Then at her Nii-Sama. Then at Ichigo, who looked like he had lost sanity. "What?"

Soi-Fong cleared her throat. "Kuchiki Rukia will die in two weeks."

"WHAT the HELL are you talking about?" yelled Ichigo, his hands clenched. "How the hell do you know?"

Unohana cleared her throat. "I have tested the blood that we recovered from her. We are sure of it."

"Is there an antidote?" asked Renji.

"Abarai Renji and Kurosaki Ichigo," said Hitsugaya Toshiro. "Stay with your mouth shut and let Soi-Fong Taicho finish explaining what has happened to Kuchiki Rukia."

"How can you ask me to do that?!" growled Ichigo. "_Is there an antidote_?"

Kurotsuchi Mayuri cleared his thoat, feeling the ground tremble due to Ichigo's leaking reiatsu. "No. There isn't a filed antidote for the drug he used on her."

Ichigo felt his heart pump rapidly. "Hiaru has the antidote. I am sure of it. I'll go with Renji. We'll find an antidote."

Renji nodded, his eyes wide.

"Kurosaki," Tohiro said, losing all his patience. "Shut up."

"You j-"

"Ichigo, keep your mouth closed."

Ichigo looked at Rukia,who had her head down. He had to save her. It was his fault she was drug. It was his fault she was going to die. He had to save her.

Rukia lifted her head and faced Soi-Fong. "Continue."

"Ru-"

"Renji, shut up!"

Mentally, Renji was breaking down. His childhood friend. His best friend. In two weeks. No more?! Hell no. Not if he and Ichigo had something to say about it.

Soi-Fong cleared her throat again. "Hokaitsu has teamed up with Kurotsuchi Hiaru, Kurotsuchi Taicho's cousin. To our knowledge, that is his only ally. Do you remember anything that might help us?"

Rukia's throat was dry. She closed her eyes for a second then snapped them open. "The hollows with holes have the ability to transform into a person."

Yamamoto sighed. This wasn't the information he had hoped for, but it was still something.

Soi-Fong nodded. "Are you saying that they might trick us by using them?"

"Hai."

"Is that all you know?"

"Hai."

"Ch! What a waste of time," muttered Soi-Fong.

Rukia felt her heart pump faster.

"Are you sure that is all you know, Kuchiki Rukia?" inquired Yamamoto.

"Hai, Sou-Taicho. Very well you are dismissed."

"Hai."

Ichigo looked at the old man with hatred. "You mean you aren't even going to order for anyone to try and find an antidote for her?"

"Kurosaki," growled Toshiro.

"Shut up. I am speaking!" he yelled at the Tenth Division captain. He turned to look at Yamamoto again. "You know what? I don't even know why I am talking to you." Turning to Kuchiki Byakuya. "And you! What the hell are you doing, standing there like a statue? Aren't you going to try and find an antidote?"

Byakuya's expression didn't change. "There is no antidote."

"Yes, there is! Hiaru has it!"

"You do not know that."

Ichigo gripped his hand and turned around, grabbing Rukia by the back of her shinigami outfit. Rukia didn't say anything. She just let herself be dragged. She'd beat him shitless in a bit, but first she had to register what was going on.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," said Zaraki Kenpachi, grinning. "Do you even know where to look?"

Ichigo didn't stop walking as he said, "I sure as hell that I will."

Renji nodded and followed Ichigo. Once the trio disappeared, all the captains looked at Yamamoto.

"You're not going to stop them?" inquired Shinji.

"We will not waste time on them. Instead, be prepare to invade the Tierra de los Exiliados. I will personally go with Division 2 and Division 11."

Kenpachi smiled. "Hell, yeah!"

* * *

"Let me go, Ichigo."

Said Berry released her. She turned around to face Ichigo and Renji. "You two blundering IDIOTS!"

Renji jumped.

"How could you make a scene in front of everyone?!"

Ichigo clenched his teeth. "I didn't make a scene, Rukia. I stated the truth."

"Ichigo, I don't care. Soul Society is in a state of emergency and all you care about is-"

"FOR YOU!"

Rukia stumbled backwards.

"I wouldn't be here to help them if it wasn't for YOU, so SHUT UP and let ME help you."

Renji looked at Ichigo. "Ichigo, calm down. Your reiatsu is leaking."

Ichigo said nothing and just looked at Rukia. She was looking back at him. "I will not be the one to be rescued again, Ichigo. I will stand by you and Renji and fight against Hokaitsu. In my last two weeks, I will not be the weak one. I will be the one who will aid Gotei 13."

Ichigo said nothing. He just swallowed his retorts back down. He couldn't tell her. That he felt that she couldn't protect herself right now. That she couldn't help them. That he was going to be the one to protect her wether she liked it or not. That he was slowly starting to lo-.

"Ichigo," said Rukia harshly. "Renji! We'll help Soul Society. Together. Us three."

Renji nodded and closed his eyes. What could he do? Rukia was Rukia.

"I am going to Division 13. Don't follow me." With that Rukia turned around and left the two boys.

"What are we gonna do, Berry?"

"Let's go pay a little visit to her_ Nii-Sama_," he sneered.

* * *

(A/N Phewph! I love this chapter! I have finished my History and Language Arts CST. L.A. was easy and a few questions in History were difficult This Wednesday, I'll finish Algebra 1 and Science CST. Then I'll update two times every weekend. I need reviews though! By next Friday, I want 60!

I'd like to thank:-

TomoMee: Arigato for pointing that out. I didn't realize how weird it sounded! Hiaru's back story will be revealed as the story continues. Did you like Ichi's reaction? I was going to make him go more crazy, but after I typed it in, I felt that I exaggerated it.

KarinHitsugaya, Hisana Kuchiki, Hitsugaya Taicho, Kuchiki Fukotai: You four, are awesome reviewers! My sister and I enjoy reading your reviews!

Taichichaser2000: Aww I would NEVER kill Rukia. I don't like torturing characters unlike a certain someone I know *cough* Faa-chan *cough*

Phantom Claire: Was Ichigo's reaction what you expected? Thank you for reviewing!

Are any of you guys up to date in the Bleach manga?)


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kuchiki Rukia had her hands clenched by her side._ They think I am weak!_ She continued walking. _They think I need to be saved!_ She entered Division 13's barracks. _I am stronger! I can save myself._ She leaned onto a tree and sighed. Her legs felt wobbly. She coughed a few times and felt her head. Burning. She coughed again and tasted blood. _I can't save myself. I will die. _She closed her eyes and breathed in and out. _I thought it was in two weeks? Why do I feel like this?_ Suddenly an image flashed by her. It had her and a blue haired man in a dark room.

**She was tightly tied to a chair. Her face was bruised and she was panting. The blue haired man brought a needle near her and she shook her head.**

**"Iya, I won't tell you anything!"**

**"You have no choice, darling." The man injected the needle into her arm. Almost immediately, the girl began mumbling words. "Now, tell me. Your Nii-Sama, does he love you?"**

**She said something but it wasn't audible. The man slapped her. "Say it again!"**

**"I-Ichigo."**

**"Strawberry?!" the man repeated. "I asked you if your Nii-Sama love you not for your favorite fruit!"**

**"Nii-Sama?"**

**"Yes. Does he love you?"**

**"I-I think so," she slurred. "He- I am his sister."**

**"Well, that's a start," the man said under his breath. "Would he do anything for you?"**

**Tears glazed her eyes. "Iya."**

**"Say again darlin'?" inquired the man, smiling viciously.**

**"Nii-Sama, he, wouldn't ever go against the law for me. He's already done it once. I think."**

**"You think?"**

**"Hai."**

**The man smiled. "Darlin', believe me, he will be coming to get something for ya. Then he'll work for us. That's why you are valuable."**

**"Ichi- Ichigo," she croaked.**

**"Are you obsessed with strawberries?"**

**"Ichigo. He-"**

**"Shaddup," the man lifted her head with brutal force. "Open your mouth." She shook her head. "I said open your mouth."**

**"Ich-" She couldn't finish for she was forced to swallow down half a cup of black liquid. To the man's disgust, she spit it all over him.**

**"Byakuya better come for that antidote or else you ain't gonna be worth this trouble," the man said as he socked her in the jaw. He grabbed onto her hair and made her choke another half cup down. "Oh Byakuya, you better be worth this trouble."**

Rukia opened her eyes quickly. She was just part of a game. She couldn't let her Nii-Sama go get the antidote. It was all part of the man's plan. She coughed into her hand a few times. When she saw her hand, her eyes widened. Blood. From her throat. Sprayed on her hand. She put her hand up and watched as the maroon colored liquid trickled down. "Nii-Sama."

"Rukia, is that you?" she heard a voice say. Quickly she wiped her hand on the green grass and went to where she had heard the voice.

"Ukitake Taicho," she said bowing. Her world was spinning faster than a roller coaster.

"Rukia, look at me."

She saw her taicho and found her eyes tearing up. Her taicho looked worried and paler than his usual paleness.

"I am sorry. I'll try my best to get them to search for an antidote."

"Iya, Taicho," she said, trying her best to keep her voice from trembling. "I didn't come here to ask for help. I came here to request to join any groups that'll be going to search for Hokaitsu."

Ukitake Taicho's eyes widend. "What?"

"I'd like to help, taicho. I want to help Soul Society."

"Rukia, you don't have to do this," he said walking up to her.

"Iya, taicho. I must do this. I must help you guys."

Ukitake placed a hand on her shoulders. "Cry. I know you want to."

Rukia shook her head and swallowed her tears. "I won't cry. I won't be saved. I will help. Please, taicho."

Ukitake just looked at her violet eyes. They were drowning in water, but the child would not cry. She was tough and she wanted to help. He would give her the opportunity to help Soul Society, but he vowed to protect her. Even if she didn't want to, he would help her. "Fine. I will request it from Sou-Taicho. Can you fight?"

"Hai, taicho. I have-," she paused. "Don't tell this to anyone else, but I have Bankai. They will eventually find out, but please. Not yet."

Ukitake smiled. "I knew you'd obtain it. You are powerful, Rukia. Please be ready by tonight."

"Arigato, taicho." said Rukia bowing her head down. "I will go meet my Nii-Sama."

Ukitake nodded and watched as Rukia left. She was someone special.

Suddenly, she turned around. "Tonight? Are you sure. Maybe they'll leave in an hour."

Ukitake shook his head and gave her a smile. "I know Sou-Taicho, very well."

* * *

Ichigo stormed into the Sixth Division's main barracks. "BYAKUYA!"

Renji was following him close behind. "Dude, you gotta cool it. I'll try talking to him first."

"SHUDDUP RENJI!" Ichigo opened the door to Byakuya's room brutally. There he was. Sitting down, signing paperwork.

"Taicho," said Renji, panting. "We gotta talk to you."

Ichigo clenched his teeth. "You will help us find an antidote for Rukia, understood?"

Byakuya didn't look up.

"I WON'T let you tear Rukia's heart!"

Silence.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!" Ichigo had lost all sense of patience.

Byakuya looked up. "Sou-Taicho didn't order me to, so why should I?"

Ichigo seemed shocked by this retort. "Y-you. Repeat it again."

"You heard me, Kurosaki Ichigo. Leave my room. You are lucky that I will not harm you."

"You jerk!" Ichigo yelled. "Stand up and fight me. I'll cut you to pieces!"

Renji was just staring at Ichigo. The damn kid was testing his taicho's patience.

Byakuya did not move. "Are you so eager to meet your demise?"

Ichigo scoffed. "Listen to me. I'm just going to ask once more. Will you help Renji and I find the antidote?"

It was a staring contest. No one said a word. Renji gulped. Ichigo. Was. Dead. He could see it in his taicho's eyes. The need to see Ichigo bathed in blood. Almost dead.

"Very well, Kurosaki Ichigo," Byakuya said closing his eyes.

Ichigo seemed to smile in relief and Renji almost jumped in happiness and surprise.

"It seems you really do want to die."

That. Was. It. Ichigo would kill Byakuya. "Get up, Kuchiki Byakuya. We'll see who dies today."

Renji watched as his taicho got up, grabbing the hilt of his sword.

"Ichigo! Renji! What are you doing here?" Both boys turned to see Rukia. A very mad Rukia. A Rukia who's grip on her sword's hilt was tightening by the minute.

"R-Rukia," Renji seemed to stammer. "I thought you were going to go to Division 13."

Said girl scoffed. "All I had to do was request to join the squad that will search for Hokaitsu and Hiaru. Took me less than five minutes."

Ichigo's heart stopped. Renji's jaw dropped. Byakuya's expression didn't change.

"Y-you weren't jokin' 'bout helpin' earlier?" stammered Renji.

"Of course not! Now why are you here and why is Ichigo going to fight Nii-Sama?"

"Are you stupid?!" boomed Ichigo walking near Rukia. Now Byakuya's expression changed slightly. "You. Do you know what it means to be poisoned?"

"Berry, I think-"

"I do," said Rukia, not backing away. Ichigo and her were two inches away from each other.

"Don't you want to live?!" he yelled. Before she could answer, he held on to her arm. "Forget that. You have to live. I need you to live."

"If this is about you being guilty about my capturing, DROP. IT."

"You don't understand, do you? You don't get why I am acting like this towards you? You are-"

"Kurosaki, enough." Byakuya's voice was colder than its usual coldness. "Rukia, why are you here?"

Rukia tossed Ichigo's hand away from her arm. She walked up to her brother and bowed. The world began spinning again. Faster. Faster. Faster. She could almost hear the blue haired man's voice. "Nii-Sama, I'd like to request that you stay here while the rest of us go to search for Hokaitsu and Hiaru."

Byakuya's eyebrow raised. "Why?"

"Because what they want is you."

Renji looked at Ichigo, whose hands were clenched tightly. Then he looked at his Taicho, who looked cold, as always. He looked at Rukia,whose head was bowed down. Now his own hands began to tremble. "Rukia!"

She didn't look at him. "Rukia?"

Byakuya looked at his sister. Why wasn't she responding to Renji's call?

"Rukia?" Ichigo asked softly.

Rukia's name was ringing in her ears again. How would she be able to fight like this? Suddenly she lifted her head and met with her Nii-Sama's grey eyes. "Nii-Sama, please do not leave the Soul Society."

Byakuya saw it. Her eyes weren't seeing him. They were seeing something else. Or maybe they were somewhere else.

"Nii-Sama, please. They want you."

"I know."

"Then-"

"Wait, you know?" Renji said.

"I knew from the first time I saw Hiaru holding Rukia."

Ichigo seemed to be shaking his head. He didn't care if Byakuya died. Guy could go do suicide for all he gave a damn. It was how to stop Rukia.

"Nii-Sama, think of it as my last plea."

Byakuya felt his heart drop to his stomach. Flashback. _"Byakuya-Sama, please find my sister. T__hen after you find her, please do not tell her that I am her sister. Without telling her anything, please Byakuya-Sama, please protect my sister no matter what. I abandoned her, so I don't deserve to be her sister, so I hope that she can be Byakuya-Sama's sister."_ But he couldn't protect her right now. Hokaitsu was not only after Yamamoto but after the Kuchikis as well. As much as he wished, he couldn't. "Very well, Rukia. I promise."

"Arigato, Nii-Sama."

"WHAT?!" boomed Ichigo. "Take it back. Don't thank him. Take. It. BACK!"

Rukia bowed down. "I will now leave. Gomenasai. Ichigo and Renji didn't mean to disturb you."

"I SURE AS HELL DIDN'T! I MEANT TO KILL HIM!"

Byakuya nodded. "You are dismissed."

Rukia got up and both boys visually paled. Sure the girl was poisoned, but she looked so mad that she could kill one of them. "Follow me."

Ichigo looked at Byakuya. "I won't ever forgive you for this. Ever." With that Ichigo and Renji followed the very, very ticked off girl.

Byakuya sat back down. Once the door was closed, he sighed. Between his clan and the promise to Hisana. He had to choose his clan again. He had promised Rukia to stay put. It was her last wish to him. As her brother. He felt his heart tear in halves. Had he even been a brother? Had he even showed her how happy he was to be her Nii-Sama?

* * *

Ukitake bowed his head slightly. "Sou-Taicho, I have a request to make."

Yamamoto grunted as a response. He had many things going through his mind. Division 2 and 11 were ready to leave. Division 5 had reported that a few humans had been harmed over the hour and there were more injured shinigamis coming from the World of the Living. Division 4's infirmary was packed!

"I'd like to request for my division to join you and Division 2 and 11 to Tierra de los Exiliados."

Yamamoto almost scoffed. "Your lieutenant is poisoned. You are quite weak and your members mustn't want to join."

"On the contrary, Sou-Taicho," said Ukitake looking up. "My lieutenant is at her strongest point. I feel powerful and my members will follow me."

"Your lieutenant is at her strongest?"

"You will see when the time comes. She might be more powerful than me."

"Will Kurosaki Ichigo join us? He will be very helpful."

"Hai, and I believe Abarai Fukotaichi will be joining as well."

"Do you know why we are going to Tierra de los Exiliados?"

"To capture your brother?"

"Iya. Hokaitsu will not be there."

Ukitake was tooken aback by this remark. "He won't?"

"Hokaitsu is somewhere else. Perhaps Hueco Mundo. The reason why we are going there is to check if the rest of the exiled are still there or if they escaped with Hokaitsu."

Ukitake nodded. "My Division can join you correct?"

Yamamoto stayed silent. After a while, he nodded. "Be ready. We leave tonight."

Ukitake couldn't help but smile as he bowed. His prediction was correct.

* * *

Rukia sighed as she stood in the middle of a grassy patch. She face the two boys that she wanted to torture.

"First of all," she began as she closed her eyes. "Whose idea was it?"

"Mine," said Ichigo.

"Okay, Dummy 1. I'll deal with you in a bit. Now, Dummy 2."

Renji gulped.

"Why didn't you stop him?"

"'Cause Pineapple is so weak, he can't even hurt a fly."

"Watcha say, Berry?"

"Ya heard me, Pineapple."

"Why you-"

"STOP IT!" Both boys looked at the enraged girl. "You guys just had to go and bother Nii-Sama, didn't you?"

Ichigo nodded, but Renji shook his head.

"Dummy 1, you really want to die?"

"Rukia, stop acting like you're tough. I know that you are probably feeling ill. Your eyes tell me everything."

Suddenly, Rukia unsheathed her sword. "Take your sword out, Ichigo."

Ichigo was tooken aback. "Why?"

"i'll show you how strong I am."

Renji got a maniac grin. He unsheathed his sword and yelled, "THE HELL WITH BERRY!I'L FIGHT YA!"

For Ichigo, it happened in a flash. One minute, Rukia was a feet away from him, her sword pointing at him. The next, she and Renji were neck on neck. Renji was impressed. Her sword skills had improved greatly. The way she moved kept him in awe. It was like she was dancing. CLASH. Damn it. She was talking serious when she said she was stronger.

"Concentrate, Renji!" She kicked him in the jaw.

Said Pineapple stumble backward. "Ch. So you've got a little stronger. So what?" He went straight at her and attempted to kick her in the stomach. She was too fast. She jumped up and slammed her foot into his leg. Renji grabbed his leg. "The hell with this." He tightened the grip on his sword. "Howl, Zabimaru!"

Rukia smiled. "Mai, Sode no Shirayuki." The white ribbon swirled around in the breeze as Rukia and Renji both ran at each other. A metal clang ran through the grassy field as their swords met with each other. Renji put all his weight on his sword and Rukia's legs began to wobble.

"Ch. See? Ya aren't tough."

At the end of his sentence, Rukia punched him in the stomach and proceded to kick him in the face. He grabbed her foot and threw her onto the ground.

"RENJI!" Ichigo yelled. "Careful."

"SHADDAP BERRY!" yelled Rukia as she got up quickly. She shunpoed next to Renji's shoulder and kicked him behind his leg. Renji turned around, planning to grab Rukia by the shoulder and slam her across the room, but met with a sock in the jaw. Next thing he knew was that he was on the floor with cold metal against his neck.

He stared into his childhood friend's eyes and sighed. "You weren't joking when you said you had gotten stronger." What he couldn't say, was that her strength didn't change the fact that she was poisoned.

Ichigo's eyes must have been wider than a baseball. Not only had Rukia become stronger, but she was faster, too.

Rukia smiled wider than wide. She felt lighthearted. She sheathed her sword and gave Renji a hands up. "I know that, Pineapple." She turned around and walked a few steps. The wind blew stronger and her hair flew around. Inhaling the sweet scent of grass, she said, "Berry, what do you think? Am I still weak?"

Ichigo was speechless. He felt his heart pump faster. Her back was facing him, but she looked beautiful. The sun was setting and everything seemed perfect at the moment. BUT. He knew that it wasn't. Rukia being more powerful didn't change the fact that she was poisoned. That she was probably feeling sick. That he was going to protect her from any harm. "Just don't expect to go anywhere without me."

"Or me," Renji chimed.

With that said, the trio of friends watched the sun set in silence, all of them thinking the same thing: They were going become stronger.

* * *

(A/N Okay this chapter was just SOOOOO MUCH FUN TO WRITE! I know that many of you won't like the meeting between Byakuya and Ichigo. You guys musta been expecting some humongous battle between the two. Nope. I don't want to rush through this story. So since many of you are up to date in the manga, I'd like to say:- TITE KUBO IS AN ICHIRUKI SHIPPER! There are soo many parallels between IsshinxMasaki and IchigoxRukia. I love that "Yo. I cam here to protect you." line.

Anydo. Arigato to my reviewers. Gracias a:-

TomoMee: As always, your review makes me think, "Why didn't I notice that?". Thank you for your helpful reviews. I agree with changing 'at' into 'into'. I forgot to seperate, ,Hai, Sou-Taicho." and ,"Very well. You are dismissed." *snaps finger* I am glad you are liking this story. Please tell me if you like this chapter, too. Once again, thank you for reviewing and pointing out my mistakes.

Kuchiki Fukotai, HisanaKuchiki, Hitsugaya Taicho, KarinHitsugaya(Dude, I love your name), Phantom Claire, Rukia Kuchiki, Ichigo Kuchiki, Taichichaser2000 ShishkaxJade4eva, Near333, Jan-Shilah316, and SerialKillerMisa: Your reviews are what keeps me going. Whenever I finish writing a chaoter I have one main thought: Will my reviewers like this chapter? Well every time I read your reviews. I start jumping up and down with my sister. We look like an duo of insanity. But, really. Thank you for your reviews!

Hisana Kuchiki: YOU AND KUCHIKI FUKOTAI ARE IN EIGHTTH GRADE?! YES! That is just sooo awesome. Whenever you need help, contact me. We can help each other out. Let's see:

Algebra 1 isn't too dificult. The first part is super easy, but the second part, you have to be sure to memorize the quadratic formula. You also have to be good in factoring and graphing. Other than that, it is fine. (Guess what?! I forgot the quadratic formula at the last minute. I didn't square b :'( )

History is kinda difficult to describe. We'll most probably have different versions. My version included many questions about religion and had maps. Try memorizing where the Nile River and Indus River is. My test also had some questions on Feudal Japan, Ancient Rome, and Egypt. I can't remeber the rest.

Science was easy! I got through it In an hour. I had a few questions on velocity, linear graphs, and atoms. Be sure to study all about protons and the elements.

English was super easy! I'll give you a tip though: Before reading the story, look at the questions. That way you'll kniw what to search for while reading. Before answering a question, cross out all ridiculous answers. You should cross out at least two. You can use 'crossing out ridiculous answers' for Algebra, Science, and History too.

Anyways everyone, gotta go. Continue reviewing!)


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Soi-Fong's left eye twitched as she approached the are wher Kurotsuchi Mayuri would open the Darwaza, which was the gate to the Tierra de los Exiliados. Not only was Hitsugaya Toshiro and his division there, but so was the Thirteenth Division, Kurosaki Ichigo, and Abarai Renji.

By her side, Zaraki Kenpachi let out a hearty laugh."Looks like they wanna join the party!"

Her Sou-Taicho said nothing. She watched as Hitsugaya Toshiro approached Sou-Taicho and shifted her gaze to Kuchiki Rukia. Girl looked determined, but she was poisoned and Soi-Fong had no intentions of letting her come. "Sou-Taicho," she began, interrupting a silent discussion between the old man and the Tenth Division Captain."Are Division Ten and Thirteen joining us?"

Yamamoto nodded his head."Kurosaki Ichigo and Abarai Renji will be joining us as well."

Soi-Fong suddenly understood. Kurosaki Ichigo had always been a valuable ally, but she doubted that he'd join them in their search since Kuchiki Rukia was poisoned and they refused to help find the antidote. She had never considered using the poisoned Kuchiki to get Kurosaki. Now one more question. Why was Abarai Renji joining them? He was pretty much useless.

Hitsugaya Toshiro faced Jushiro Ukitake as he inquired, "I understand Kurosaki, but why Abarai?"

Ukitake cleared his throat and motioned for him to look at the trio of friends. Soi-Fong also stared at them. "Abarai Renji, Kurosaki Ichigo, and Kuchiki Rukia are quite powerful. Together, they can help us."

"Abarai won't last more than a day," sneered Toshiro.

"No," said Soi-Fong, smirking viciously. "He won't last more than an hour."

Zaraki spat. "Let's go already."

Yamamoto nodded at Mayuri, who gave him a scary smile? Turning his back towards the rest, the crazy scientists said only two words. "Hiraku, Darwaza!"

Immediately, a gray light shone brightly and the area surrounding them became misty. The air became harder to breath by the second. One by one, they entered. Genryuusai Yamamoto, followed by Zaraki Kenpachi and five men from his division. Hitsugaya Toshiro and Soi-Fong followed with a handful of members from each of their divisions. Jushiro Ukitake went after with about six members from his divison and lastly came the trio of friends.

Mayuri smiled as the Darwaza disappeared into mid air. "And so the real action begins."

* * *

"So who's comin', Hiaru?"

Hiaru ruffled his dark blue hair as he checked the reports again. "Well there's your Yama-Nii."

"Oh, hell no. Is that a joke?"

"Nope!" cackled Hiaru. "He's coming. Zaraki from Divsion 11, Soi-Fong from Division 2, Hitsugaya from Division 10, Jushiro from Division 13, and you will never guess who else is coming."

Hokaitsu's eyebrows scrunched together. "Kuchiki Byakuya?"

A loud, mocking laugh. "Nope!"

"Who?"

"None other than Kuchiki Rukiaaa. Oh and she's not alone!"

"Yamamoto let an ill soul come help? The hell's wrong with him?"

"Just guess who else is coming."

"Can you just tell me?"

"Fine, fine, fine, Taicho. Kurosaki Ichigo."

Hokaitsu felt a smile spread on his face. "Oh really? The orange haired punk is comin'?"

"Can I fight him, Taicho? I got a few things to pester with him with."

"No, I'd like to fight him. Is anyone else coming?"

"Abarai Renji, fukotaichi of Byakuya, and a handful of squad members."

Hokaitsu shook his head and smirked. "Send eighteen hollows towards 'em. Let's teach Byakuya a lesson on why he should've come. Aim most of 'em at the girl."

"How many holes, Taicha?!"

"Send the hollows with eight holes."

"Eitghteen Level Eight hollows about to go kick some a-"

"Oh yes. make it twenty."

Hiaru smiled. "Hai, Taicho." He turned around and walked to his office. As he began typing, he thought of the groups expression when they saw his hollows and smiled. "Grumpy, you're gonna be impressed!"

* * *

Rukia could barely inhale. It was either the air was too thick or it was just another side effect from the poison. She looked to her left and saw Renji and Ichigo mouthing insults to each other. Behind her were a bunch of different squad members and ahead of her were the taichos. She felt herself be stopped. She crouched down and felt near her shoes. There was something cool and slippery.

"Disgusting," yelled a squad member. Everyone turned around.

"What happened back there?" yelled Renji squinting his eyes. Was it just him or was the fog getting thicker and thicker?

"I'm alright, but there's this muddy substance stuck to my shoes that is preventing me from moving."

Rukia's eyes widened As she stood up and tried to take a step forward, but she was stuck.

"Which squad member are ya?"

"Squad Ten, sir."

Toshiro groaned. Five minutes in the Tierra de los Exiliados and a Division 10 member is the first to cause problems.

"Just leave 'im here," yelled Zaraki.

Rukia felt her hands clench. She would not be left behind.

"I'll catch up later."

"No," said Ichigo. He looked at Rukia. "Hold on. I'm going to go help him." She nodded and Ichigo was gone from her side. Renji just shook his head as squad members began talking to each other. Rukia put her hand near her eyes. Where she had felt her shoes, there was someof the muddy substance. In disgust, she rubbed her hand against her shihakusho, but the substance was still there. She tried to move again, but to no avail. Renji looked at her and raised his eyebrow. She motioned for him to look at his lower body. To his surprise, there was mud crawling upwards from the ground.

"Hey!" she heard many squad members all yell at once. "I can't move."

"What the hell?" yelled Kenpachi. Toshiro also tried to move, but he was stuck in place. Suddenly, he felt the mud slicking up his body. Ukitake's lower body was stably implanted in the ground with mud.

Soi-Fong was to fast for it, though. Once she had heard the member from Division Ten complain, she had shunpoed away onto a tree. She could see everything perfectly. The mud was alive. Literally. _Hiaru. You actually used this against us?_

**Flashback**

"Grumpyyyyy!" Hiaru yelled as he approached her rather fastly. Suddenly he flunged his arms open in attempt to hug her just to almost eat the ground. "Why'd ya move? Imagine if there was a tree trunk behind you!"

"Just how many times do I have to tell you before you understand?" Soi-Fong inquired. "I don't like being greeted by hugs." She sat on her favorite rock as Hiaru leaned on the tree next to her.

"Soooo," he dragged the 'o' sound. "What's up?!"

"Why don't you check?"

Hiaru looked up. "Well today, there's a few clouds and the sky is blue. Very blue. It's a nice blue, but not as nice as your hair color. Your hair color is just...Wow!"

"Shut up," said Soi-Fong, her expression not changing. Silence. Something Soi-Fong enjoyed. Along with the presence of the dope who had sat on the ground and began counting grass. She suddenly felt the need to ask him something. "How was your day?"

Hiaru turned his face to look at her. He had this sincere and happy smile. Silence again. "Well, let's see. I was at Division 12 in my cousin's lab for an hour, but he kicked me out when I proved his theory wrong."

Soi-Fong rolled her eyes.

"Then I went to my lab and continued working on my mud."

Right eye twitched. "Your what?!"

"My mud."

A confused glance.

"Don't you remeber? Yesterday, I told you about how I am trying to invent mud that'll capture a person. Seriously. I put my latest speciment on it and as much as it struggled, the thing ended up freezing in mud."

"Freezing in mud?"

"You know what I mean. But, here's the thing. The mud disappeared when other speciment spitted its saliva on it."

"So basically, if I am ever trapped in your mud, spit on it?"

"Hey! Don't get that idea in your brain. Pretty soon, I'll make mud that'll encase anything in seconds forever."

"You sound like a loonatic, you know?"

"Nope. I just want tot help keep Soul Society safe from any harm with my wonderful inventions. C'mon Grumpy. You know I'm good."

Soi-Fong sighed. "Hiaru. You are an idiot."

"Ouch," was all that Hiaru responded. Then he just layed on the grass and closed his eyes. Soi-Fong smiled after a few minutes. Hiaru was a good person. No. A brilliant person.

**End of Flashback**

"SPIT ON IT!" she yelled with all her might. There were still chances he hadn't been able make the mud saliva-proof.

Zaraki's eyes met hers. "SAY AGAIN?!

There were blood-chilling screams filling the air. The screams were coming from hollows though, not them.

"I SAID SPIT ON THE DAMN MUD!"

A devious smile spread on Zaraki. "I love to spit." As soon as his saliva touched the substance that was holding him in place, it melted into nothing. "SPIT, EVERYONE. THE DAMN THINK DISAPPEARS!"

Hitsugaya Toshiro was disgusted but he spit out whatever he could. He was freed in under a minute. "SHUNPO TO TREES. THE MUD CAN'T REACH US THERE." He shunpoed next to Soi-Fong. "WHERE'S SOU-TAICHO?"

Soi-Fong paled. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHERE IS HE?"

Both taichos watched as Ukitake Taicho and Yamamoto landed on a tree not too far away from them.

"They're fast."

"Yeah."

Ichigo had spat his way out of the trap, but he hadn't shunpoed to a tree. No. He was helping others and searching for Rukia. He had seen about eight statued shinigamis. No matter how many times he'd spit, the case wouldn't crack. Suddenly, Rukia and Renji were shunpoing by his side. He gave them a small smile before pausing to help a member who couldn't seem to muster enough saliva to free himself.

The screams were becoming louder and louder as if the hollows were approaching, which everyone was sure they were. There was a strong wind and the screams echoed in everyones ears.

Yamamoto seemed annoyed. He looked at the ones who were on the trees. Zaraki, Hitsugaya, Soi-Fong, Ukitake and a few shinigamis were on the trees. He looked at Soi-Fong and nodded.

"EVERYONE MOVE OUT!" she yelled. She could hear the shinigamis who were still trapped panicking, but she could care less. It was not the best place to fight hollows. Whoever could save themselves would.

Renji himself was panicking. He knew they couldn't save everyone. Suddenly a monstrous hollow with eight holes approached him and the shinigami he was helping. "SHIT, ICHIGO. THE HOLLOWS ARE HERE BUT THESE FREAKIN' THINGS HAVE EIGHT HOLES."

As Ichigo approached another shinigami, he groaned. There was no way he could save everyone. Not anymore.

CRASH! Renji went flying into a tree. Standing up, he grippened the hold he had on his sword, which was in shikai state. That was it. He was going to light the place up. "BANKAI! HIHIOU, ZABIMARU. HIKOTSU TAIHO!" The red light from Zabimaru's mouth did indeed illuminate the swampy area, but the damage done to the hollow was like a fly to a human. Annoying, but weak. The hollow crashed his hands towards Renji, but he immediately jumped onto Zabimaru's back. Suddenly, there was a voice in Renji's head._ Say what I say aloud. You will win this battle if you do._ Renji looked around. Than he felt Zabimaru shake slightly. Then he knew what was going on._ Say it after me._ _Hihi Bakuden!_ "ZABIMARU! HIHI BAKUDEN!" Zabimaru began shaking violently and suddenly, from his mouth, he began shooting multipe red balls of energy. The energy bombs dropped down on top of the heads of the hollows and attached themselves there. All the hollows screamed as the bombs exploded in place.

Ichigo was in shock. One moment he was getting ready to go Bankai and the next, he witnessed the head of the hollow being blown off. He looked up and saw a smiling, cocky looking Renji. Ichigo didn't blame him. Renji had just defeated all of the hollows and turned the muddy ground into a humongous crater.

Rukia was just proudly gazing at Renji. He had used so much of his energy that. She was surprised he hadn't fainted. She looked around. The shinigamis that had been frozen to the ground had been blown to dust. Some of them had been from her squad. Her heart wavered. She was supposed to protect her memebers. They were her responsibility. She gripped her hands. There would be no more blood shed. She'd make sure of it.

"Rukia!" Renji yelled as he went to her side, Ichigo following behind him. "Didja see my move. I can beatcha now for sure."

"We'll see 'bout that but," she paused, sonsidering if she should inflate his ego anymore. "I'm really proud of you."

She saw an arrogant smirk cross his face but then he fixed it to a nice smile. One that she hadn't seen in a while. "Thanks, Rukia."

Ichigo smiled. Renji and Rukia's friendship had strengthened since the time that Ichigo had saved her. For some reason he felt a little doubtful with his thoughts on their 'friendship' but he quickly shut it away. There couldn't be more than friendship, right?

"Anyways, idiots," Rukia said, her voice cutting through Ichigo's thoughts. "Let's go catch up with Sou-Taicho and the rest."

"Yeah," said Renji, but Ichigo stayed silent. Yamamoto had ditched whoever couldn't save themselves. His hands clenched tightly. The hell was wrong with the guy?

* * *

The trio approached the group of taichos, who were sitting around a fire place. Kenoachi stood up and smiled. "Ya made it Kurosaki."

Ichigo did his best not to twitch his left eye. Rukia went to her taicho and bowed down. "How many did we lose, Taicho?"

Ukitake frowned and nodded to Zaraki.

"Come here, Kuchiki, Abarai, Kurosaki."

The trio walked near him, cautiously.

"Well ya see we lost fifteen of the twenty squad members we brought. We have two left from Division 10. One from mine and three from Division 2."

Rukia swallowed down anger. All five of her division members had died. How? How was it that they ALL perished to dust?

"That can't be," said Ichigo. "I helped about four."

"And I helped two," Renji stated, but he knew what had happened. They had been caught in his blast.

"The hell with that. Now tell me. How da hell didja three escape?"

Renji smiled, but then Rukia stepped on his foot. He looked at her and she shook her head. He knew what she was thinking. "We just escaped like you guys."

"I ain't buyin' that crap, Abarai. Tell me, howdja do it."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Do we need to explain it to someone who didn't give a damn if we lived? If you don't care if we lived or not, why should you care about how we lived?"

Zaraki Kenpachi smiled. "I dont't care how you lived. I just wanna know the technique you used."

"Bankai," said Rukia. "Something you, Taicho, don't have." Renji and Ichigo both watched Zaraki clench his fist. Rukia had so done it.

"You don't have it either, so don't go arou-"

"Ye-" A small foot was crushed into Renji's foot. Renji gripped it tightly and looked at Rukia who's face was red.

"I'm not a taicho, though."

Zaraki smiled wider than wide. "Ya know, Kuchiki." He walked closer to her. Ichigo was about to say something but Renji held on to his arm. "I like ya. Ya have guts for someone so weak and poisoned."

Rukia said nothing but she couldn't fight a smile. He thought she was weak. Oh Zaraki Taicho. Wait till you see her Bankai.

"Catcha three 'round."

Ichigo looked at Rukia and was about to scold her but then noticed her face. It was really red. He grabbed her hand. Cold.

"Ichigo."

"Shut up and stand still."

He placed his other hand onto a burning cheek. "Your fever's really high."

Renji cleared his throat. Ichigo let go of her and turned to him. "Ichigo, if ya haven't noticed, the taichos and remaining squad members are here. They might get the wrong idea."

Ichigo scoffed. "Let them. See how much I care."

"No, you should. They think Rukia is weak and you are further proving their theory correct."

Realization hit Ichigo. He turned to see Rukia who had left them to talk with a squad member. He turned to face Renji again. "Better than her falling very sick. Renji, the only reason I am here is to find an antidote for the poison that that damn Hiaru used on her."

"That's my purpose here as well, but I will not step on her pride."

Both boys stared at each other. Their eyes burning.

"Ehem," someone cleared his voice. They turned to see Hitsugaya Toshiro. "I have something to tell you three. Call Kuchiki."

Renji nodded and went to were Rukia was, leaving Toshiro and Ichigo alone.

"What do you have to tell us?"

"Wait for Abarai and Kuchiki."

"Yeah, sure."

They stayed silent until the two came.

"Hitsugaya Taicho," said Rukia.

Toshiro nodded. "Tonight, we are camping here."

"Where is here?" interrupted Ichigo.

"We are in front of the main gate that leads to a large prison. Tomorrow, we'll go through this prison. The last one is where Hokaitsu is. Be expecting many hollow attacks."

"What if we are attacked as we sleep?" Renji inquired.

"That's why I'd like to request if you three would like to stay gaurd."

Rukia and Renji immediately nodded, but Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "Renji and I will, but-"

Rukia quickly cleared her throat. "Hai, Hitsugaya Taicho. Ichigo, Renji and _I_ will stay up tonight."

Toshiro nodded and began walking away. He stopped and turned slightly. "I'll be joining you three."

After he left, Ichigo turned to face Rukia. She smirked at him. "Don't tell me you two wanted to ditch me tonight."

Renji, who was behind Rukia, shook his head._ Don't say anything that will hurt her pride._

Ichigo sighed. "I guess that's just exactly what Renji and I wanted to do."

"Oh yeah? Too bad. I have to make sure you two do 't go to sleep."

"Who's gonna to go to sleep?! If anyones going to sleep, it's gonna be Berry-Head."

"What did you say, ya Red Pineapple?!"

"You heard right, Kurosaki. I betcha'll be sleepin' in five minutes. What do you think, Rukia?"

Rukia chuckled. "If anyone's a sleepy head, it's you Renji. Don't forget you claimed you'd be up by six a few days ago and what time didja wake up?"

Renji turned as red as his hair. "J-just shaddap."

With that, Ichigo and Rukia laughed.

* * *

"HOLY CRAP!" Hiaru yelled. He rushed out of his lab and into Hokaitsu's office. "Taicha, you ain't gonna believe it but.."

"They defeated your hollows?" Hokaitsu asked, not looking up from whatever paper he was reading.

"Not THEY, HE!"

"Who Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"No, Abarai Renji," Hiaru said with a wacky grin on. "ABARAI RENJI."

Hokaitsu looked up slightly. "Your Level Eight hollows were defeated by the weakling?"

Hiaru frowned. "Man! When you put it that way, I get sad." His face brightened up. "But, he's got this new move."

Hokaitsu put down his papers and looked at Hiaru straight into his sparkling eyes. "And you are excited?"

"Yes. That means I'll be able to send in my Level Ten hollows!"

"Do you wish to destroy this area? We agreed, that I'd let you use Level 10s when we annihilate Soul Society. Moving on. How many squad members are left?"

"Guess?"

"Hiaru!"

"Fine, oh, fine. Five."

"Where are they staying?"

"Outside our palace's gates."

"All taichos were left unharmed?"

"Yup, yup!"

"That means they'll have Kurosaki gaurding, correct."

"Yep, and from what our video cameras show, so will my little, poisoned Kuchiki, le Abarai, and le Hitsugaya Toshiro, captain of le Tenth Divivsion. Should I send a few of my babies?"

"No, that's what they predict we'll do. If those four stay up all night, tomorrow mornin' they'll be half-dead. Send a handful tomorrow."

"Okay, Taicha. Am I dismissed?"

"No. I need to ask you something. How the hell did they escape your mud?"

Hiaru stayed silent for a while, looking down at the ground. "I am still trying to find that out."

Hokaitsu nodded. "You're dismissed."

As Hiaru entered his office, there was only one thought in his mind. _She still remembers our time together._

* * *

(A/N Hello everyone. In this chappie, I gave Renji a new power. I've noticed that he only has one or two power ups. That's not fair, Kubo! So maybe I'll give him another one later on. I am trying to strengthen the friendship between IchiRukiRen. Throughout the manga, we don't get a real friendship bonding between the three. Some Soiaru in this chapter and in the next chapter, there might be some more. Thank you to all those who reviewed.

Arigato:-

Star fire girl 788:- I thought you had stopped reading my story. Thank you sooo much for reviewing!

Kuchiki Fukotaic and Hisana Kuchiki:- As always, your reviews brighten up my mood. I'll be praying you two do excellent in your tests. When's your CSTs?

EtBr:- I know. There aren't many stories with her on Bankai. Thank you for reviewing this story.

Guest:- I'm overjoyed you think my story is amazing. I'll try updating sooner.

Hitsugaya Taicho, KarinHitsugaya, Rukia Kuchiki, and Ichigo Kuchiki:- Even with all your HW, you four still took the time to give me a review. Thank you guys!

Phantom Claire:- Yes, Yamamoto is being a manipulator. The person who was torturing Rukia was Hiaru and at the moment he was only hearing 'ichigo' as a strawberry. If Ruki woulda said Kurosaki Ichigo, then he would've understood. I hope IchiRuki goes canon too.

Anyways, be on the lookout for my new story called Bulletproof. It'll be up, either tonight or tomorrow or maybe Sunday. It'll be a Bleach AU. Want a summary? Check out my profile.)


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Hitsugaya Toshiro sighed. The air was misty and cold, but he felt sweaty. Was it the moisture in the air sticking to his face? From the corner of his eyes, he looked at Ichigo, Renji and Rukia, whom were playing some stupid game about who would blink first. Rukia blinked, then Ichigo blinked, and Renji seemed to become excited.

"I won, you suckers," he mouthed and the other two just shook their head. Then they'd play again.

That was the pattern. Toshiro was getting tired of it, but it was interesting seeing their interactions. He would observe the worried and loving glance Ichigo would send Rukia when she wasn't looking. He was aware that Renji would send her the same glance and he would also notice the way the two boys would look at each other. It was rivalry, no competition. The look Rukia would send Renji was playful and cheerful. Then there was a different look that he could not identify. It was the way Rukia would look at Ichigo. It was just... There were no words to describe it.

He sighed again as he saw Ichigo approach him. "What do you want, Kurosaki?"

"Come with us and play. Ya look lonely."

Toshiro thought for a while. It wouldn't hurt him to go sit with them, would it? He nodded and sat on the log next to Rukia's. "What were you three doing?"

Renji smirked at Ichigo and Rukia. "Playin' the blinkin' game, but it's borin' when ya have to play with rookies."

"Rookies?!" Rukia yelled, her hands clenched.

Toshiro held his ears. "Kuchiki, please tone down your voice."

"Yeah, Kuchiki. Shaddap." Renji mocked.

Ichigo was just smiling and chewing on some type of grass that Renji had given him.

"How does this game go, Abarai?"

As Renji explained the game to Toshiro, Rukia stood up. Turning to Ichigo she said, "I'm going on a little walk. I'll be back."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed and he got up, too. Rukia looked at him, confused. "I needa walk a little, too."

Rukia seemed hesitant, but she nodded and together the two walked into the woods. The walk was something that she felt she needed. The misty place was so dark and depressing. Was it just her or was the area around her getting too dark? _Pain again. Why now?_ Rukia gulped. _Was it because I yelled?_ Suddenly, her head felt as if tons of needles were inserted, each one slowly going through her skull and impaling her brain. She grabbed her head and fell to the ground._ No! Not in front of Ichigo. He'll think I'm weak._ The pain wouldn't stop. Her world was dark and spinning.** Faster. Faster. Faster.** She could hear the blue haired man's voice, taunting her. Strong hands gripped her shoulders and slightly shook her. The pain in her head increased and she felt like throwing up. She could see Ichigo all blurred up and it seemed like he was walking around her. _The world is going by too fast. _**Faster. Faster.** Everything stopped. Her vision went black and there was a bitter taste in her throat and mouth. Her legs were shaking and her arms felt wobbly. Slowly, she opened her eyes to find herself against Ichigo's shoulder. She closed her eyes again._ Comfort. Why do I feel like closing my eyes again and staying here? By his side. Why?_ She pushed him away.

"Rukia," he began, his eyes fumed with concern."Wha-"

"Not now, Ichigo," she interrupted, standing up. "Not now."

"How can you say that? You were convulsing and throwing up white foam. Have you even eaten?" He approached her but she took a step back. "Don't act like this, Rukia."

Rukia looked at the place where she had vomited and wrinkled her nose in disgust. Then she looked at him, who had some white foam on the front of his shihakoso. "Aren't you disgusted?" She felt horrible.

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Why would I?" He took a step closer and grabbed her wrist. This time she didn't move away. All she did was look at him as he checked her forehead."We have some water back at camp. I'm gonna go get it."

He began walking away, but she grabbed his hand. "Are you sick? We can't take water from the camp!"

"Why not?"

"Because they'll now that I'm sick."

"They already know you are poisoned."

"But they don't know how weak I am!" Rukia yelled the last part of her sentence a loud. "Just please, don't go. Stay." She looked away. Ichigo felt his heart skip a beat. "With Renji and Toshiro. I'll be there in a bit."

Ichigo's left eye twitched. Their eyes met and they just looked at each other. Finally he sighed and sat on the ground. "Sit."

She nodded and sat.

"You have water right?"

She nodded again.

"Give it to me."

"Don't waste it on me."

"I said gimme the water. Who said it's for you? I gotta wash out your vomit."

Rukia opened her pouch, which she had attached to her obi before leaving Soul Society, and handed it to him. He ripped of a large part of his sleeve and threw half of the water on top of it. "What the heck are you doing, Ichigo?" Said person did not answer and instead grabbed her and put the moist cloth against her forehead. Shivers trickled down her spine. "Ichigo?"

"Shaddap and lay on my lap for the time being," he responded as he pressed the cloth soothingly. It felt good. Rukia would not lie. It was soo cold, but it was a relief. She closed her eyes as she laid on his lap. Her teeth chattered together uncontrollably and Ichigo held her closer to him. Relief. Comfort. She couldn't ask for more. "See? Ya can be a really good girl sometimes."

Her left eye twitched. "I'll getcha for that later on." And she was asleep.

Ichigo sighed. When Rukia had fallen to the ground, he had thout the world had fallen on top of him. Seeing her, clutching her head in pain, but not yelling too loud. Not thinking about herself. Worried about the others. It made him respect her even more. He held her closer. _Hiaru, when I find you, I will personally kill you._

* * *

Soi-Fong couldn't go to sleep. No matter how many times she closed her eyes tightly, she'd find herself face to face with a wall. She sat up and kicked off the thin blanket. She was sick of trying to sleep and intead was going for a walk. She sneaked past all the old sleeping taichos and went outside. Hitsugaya Toshiro and Abarai Renji were staring at each other. Her eyebrows knotted together. Was something wrong? Were they going ot fight? Then Toshiro blinked and Renji jumped up. Her expression went back to the usual. The idiots were playing a game!

"Soi-Fong Taicho," said Renji and Toshiro slightly turned his head. "What are you doing out?"

She walked up to them. "I'm going on a walk." Shestarted walking away. "Where are Kuchiki and Kurosaki?"

Renji scratched the back if his head. "They went on a walk." Soi-Fong nodded and continued to walk away. Renji frowned. It had almost been an hour since the two were gone. He just hoped that they were fine.

Soi-Fong shunpoed from tree to tree. She wanted to see if she could find a tree high enough for her to look above the large brick wall seperating her camp from the prisons. Her wish was granted and she looked about. Everything seemed quiet. Way too quiet. When she had come, five years ago, some prisoners were talking and lights were on. It seemed what her Sou-Taicho had said was true. Hokaitsu had freed the exiled. _ Damn jerk_!

"Soi-Fong?" she heard _his voice_ say. "Whatcha doing here?"

She turned her head slightly and saw half of Hiaru's face. The other half was covered by complete darkness._ Just like his heart._ "Traitor," she barked. If Hiaru was hurt, he sure as hell didn't show it. "Get away from my sight."

Hiaru smiled and slowly approached her. She showed no sign of moving back. "How've you been, Soi-Fong?" She made no response as he stopped, about an inch away from her. He leaned his face forward, so that his mouth was near her ears. "I've missed ya." He pulled back to see her face, but it was the same as before. Cold. Grave. He sighed. "Ya don't change, do ya, Grumpy?"

Soi-Fong's eyes widened. When he said her nickname, it brought her flashbacks. She swallowed her saliva. "What happened, Hiaru?"

Hiarus just smiled and backed away. "Sorry, Soi-Fong. I shouldn't have called you that."

Inwardly, she felt like slapping herself. Did she show such a big reaction? She was going to get him back. "Don't worry, Dopey. That didn't bother me at all."

Now his eyes widened. His lips formed a frown. "Wow! Wasn't expecting that, Grumpy."

"Good. Get away from my face. The next time I see you, I will." She stopped watching as his eyes seemed to become cold and stony. "I will kill you."

Hiaru nodded. "I'll be waiting. I don't want to die at anyones hands except yours." With that, he turned around and began walking away. "Oh yeah and be expecting an ambush tomorrow mornin'. There's gonna be sleepin' gas all over this place in four hours. You gotta live so you can kill me."

Soi-Fong just felt betrayed. Betrayed by her ownself. By her own feelings. Betrayed by her actions towards him. Him. Her heart pounded violently. Angry. Now she felt angry. Why did he want to die at her hands? Why had he warned her about the ambush? Why was he bringing memories? She felt like screaming! Her hands clenched the bark of the tree. The air became mistier by the minute as her sorrow, rage, and feelings drowned her.

* * *

"RAAAAAAAAGAHHHHH!"

Rukia opened her eyes and got up quickly. How long had she been out?

"RAAAAGHAAAAAAAHAHAAAAAAA!"

Hollows. She glanced at Ichigo and realized she had fallen to sleep by him. She shook him gently. No response. _He must be knocked out._ She slunged his arm over her shoulder and picked him up. She had to walk back to camp and warn the others. Her legs began to wobble as she walked. _Oh hell no! Not right now! _She straightned her legs as she heard another hollow yell. In a flash she shunpoed away, reaching camp. Renji and Toshiro were dead asleep. They hadn't slept for nearly a day. She shook her head in disbelief as she layed Ichigo next to them. Then she sniffed the air. It smelled like-like...

**Flashback**

The blue haired man threw her on the cold prison floor. "Stay still darlin'."

The girl moved quickly, but the man grabbed her shoulder and kneed her in the stomach. She slid to the floor, her eyes teared. "Ah shit! I was supposed to heal ya, not hurtcha!"

The girl squirmed again and the man shook his head and slapped her. "I-Ichigo."

"Shaddup with the strawberry already." He took out a bottle and put it near her nose. Scent. Lemon? No, raw meat? A carcass? No! Something horrible. The girl's body went limp and the man smiled."Took ya long enough. Now to heal ya."

**End of Flashback**

She covered her nose quickly. Shit. Now her comrades had been drugged. She ripped both of her sleeves off and tied them around her nose and mouth securely. She stood up and unsheathed her sword as three hollows with eight holes approached her. "Mai, Sode no Shiryauki," she thought and her sword entered shikai form.

Now the question was: Is Bankai necessary? First, she had to draw them away from the camp. She began running in the opposite direction from her comrades, determination in her eyes. She could hear the hollows' screams right behind her back. Then she felt a claw rip through her back. Blood pooled down her sides as she ran faster. Her hakama was torn apart and only the pants and the front part were there. She turned around and whispered, "Some no Mai,Tsukishiro!" One humongous circle fromed around the hollows, but they were too fast. She turned around and her sword met a claw just as a claw injected her already bloody back. She spit out blood rapidly and jumped away, onto a tree.

There was the answer to her question: Bankai is very necessary. She watched as the hollows approached her and smirked. "Ban-KAI!" The air became very cold and she closed her eyes as she felt the long ribbon of Shirayukia wrap around her white and beautiful out fit. She raised her sword above her head and opened her eyes. "Daini!" Her tranparent sword began glowing as she made a full circle with its hilt. "Kori no Noroi!" As before a thick, large circle of ice formed in front of her face. She grabbed its end and smirked.

"Time to play frisbee." She threw the ice disk at one hollow. The disk moved so fast that the hollow had no time to move. In under a second, the hollow was nothing but ice dust. "Tsukisasu," she yelled and the temperature dropped even lower than low. "Tsurara no Shinryaku." From everywhere icicles impaled the remaining hollows. The sky. The ground. The sides. There was no escaping. Rukia smiled as they disappeared into dust. She had handled what even Ichigo had problems with the day before. She turned around and her eyes widened.

"So you have Bankai, Kuchiki." It wasn't a question it was a statement. Soi-Fong approached Rukia, her face very cold. "When were you planning to tell us this?"

Rukia's heart skipped when she heard 'us' and then looked that behind Soi-Fong was Zaraki Kenpachi.

"So Kuchiki, when in hell didja become tough enough for bankai? Spit!"

This wasn't supposed to happen. It wasn't part of Rukia's plan. She took a step back but Soi-Fong grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and pushed her against a tree.

"Are ya going to speak, Kuchiki?" Soi-Fong's nails dug into Rukia's bare shoulder blade.

Rukia swallowed pain and slapped Soi-Fong's wrist. "Please do not hold me in such manner, Taicho. Regarding my Bankai, please do not try to dig information from me. When I am ready, I will tell you. Now move from my path."

Soi-Fong clenched her hand. "Who do you think you are to disrespect me?"

Zaraki was smiling as Rukia said, "First and foremost, I am a Kuchiki. We Kuchikis do not like being touched without a proper reason. Next, I do not respect someone who did not assist me in a battle that he or she knew I could possibly loose. Not that I needed your insignificant power."

Zaraki's laughter ran through the swampy area and Soi-Fong was ticked to the power of neon. "Fine Kuchiki. Let's see how you'll respond to Sou-Taicho."

Zaraki smirked and began walking away. "You are also gonna have to fight me when we get back to camp."

"Sou-Taicho is fine?" asked Rukia.

"Yes, I had warned the rest about this gas attack that Hiaru used against us."

"You didn't warn Renji or Hitsugaya Taicho."

"Of course not. Then they'd know that we knew their plan."

Rukia nodded and then her eyes widened. "How did we know of their plan?"

Zaraki stopped. "Yeah, Taicha. How didja know of , not theirs, but Hiaru's plan?"

Soi-Fong continued walking, her hands clemched by her side. "Does it matter? It's thanks to my knowledge that you, Zaraki Taicho, aren't in a comatose state."

Zaraki was grinning. "You met with him, didn'tcha?"

"Who?" Rukia inquired as Soi-Fong walking pace increased.

"Kurotsuchi Hiaru. Everyone knew that those two liked each other, but stuff happened. They got seperated. Hiaru was kicked outa Soul Society and more shit happened."

"Oh." That's all Rukia could say.

"Now Kuchiki, mind telling me how the hell dija get Bankai?"

"That's not Bankai."

"Cut your shit. If that ain't Bankai, I dunno what the hell is."

"Wait a little more, Zaraki Taicho. When my Bankai is complete, I'll verse against you." Their eyes met.

"I'll be waitin' Kuchiki. In the meanwhile, I'll make sure you keep Bankai as your secret. I'll shut Soi-Fong Tacha for you, but ya better gimme a good fight. Maybe two to three hours, 'kay?"

Rukia paled. This damn person was hella crazy. "Y-yeah. Sure, Zaraki Taicho."

"Oh, yeah. Just call me Zaraki."

Rukia nodded.

* * *

"Ow, shit!" Abarai Renji got up, holding his stomach and glared at Rukia. "What the hell was that for?"

"So you could wake up, idiot. How does it feel?" She walked over to Ichigo and punched him in the stomach.

"Ow!" Ichigo shot up, his hands going for his zanpakto.

Rukia held his hand. "It's me. Get up. We are entering the gates."

All three stood up side by side.

"What happened?" Renji inquired.

"Yeah, last I remeber we we-"

"Hiaru let out poison gas, which caused most of us to get knocked out and then sent three hollows. Luckily, Soi-Fong Taicho, Zaraki, and I were up."

"How was it that the gas didn't affect you three?" Renji asked.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "You weren't hurt?"

Rukia looked at Renji. She wasn't going to tell him that Ichigo's hand had been on top of her face, preventing her from smelling the gas. "Soi-Fong Tacho knew somehow and warned some of us." She turned to Ichigo. "Does it look like I'm hurt? No? Am I hurt?"

"Yes, you are."

They turned to see Toshiro. "That's a new shihakusho. If you weren't hurt, you wouldn't have had to change it."

"Who asked you?" inquired Rukia, slightly annoyed.

"You were acting like you were superior to them. Why? You are just as weak as them."

"Sorry, Hitsugaya Taicho." She lowered her head down slightly.

"Let's go. We are going through the main prison gates."

They nodded and Renji and Toshiro walked in front of Ichigo and Rukia.

Lowering his voice, Ichigo asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, Ichigo." She paused as Yamamoto Sou-Taicho opened the gates with kido. "Arigato, Ichigo."

He turned his head and their eyes connected. "Don't thank me stupid. I'd do anything for you."

"Ch. That's sounds cheesy."

Ichigo smiled. "Yeah, I know so don't expect me to say any of that stuff again."

She nodded and they entered the prison, sode by side.

* * *

"Taicha, they. Are entering our palace at this moment."

"Excellent. Shall we greet them with twenty or so Level Eights?"

"Naw. Let's go greet them ourselves."

Hokaitsu smiled. "Excellent idea, my friend. Are you ready?"

"Always, Taicha, always. I'm bringing six Level Fours with me and a few clones, 'kk?"

"Fine with me."

_Yama-Nii, you shouldn't have come. I was going to save you the trouble and kill you in the Soul Soicety, but it seems that this place will be your grave. Amusing, ne, Nii-Sama?_

* * *

(A/N This chapter has a little bit mor IchiRuki in it and Soiaru. Sorry for not updating last week. My excuse: Had to do homework since LP 9 was due last Tuesday. Constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms.

Thank you:

TomoMee: I am glad you are liking my story! Apologies for the typos (my iPad hates to correct me). I am super happy that you think my characters are IC. It's sooo hard to do that I didn't even know I was doing it! Hope you like this chappie.

Star fire girl 788: Arigato! Your review made me jump up and down in joy!

Ichigo Kuchiki and Rukia Kuchiki: I know you two won't be reviewing for a while, but still special thanks for reviewing this chappie.

Phantom Claire: I am glad Renji's powers impress you! Hope you like this chapter!

Karin Hitsugaya and Hitsugaya Taicho: Hitsugaya Taicho won ya Karin! I'm glad you two ship Soiaru or as you guys have named 'em, the BA couple.

Kuchiki Fucotaic and Hisana Kuchiki: How was your CSTs? I'm still not sure if I should murder Hiaru. My original plan had been to do that, but I find myself slowly falling in love with him. Let's see what I decide on.

Who's excited for summer? Once it comes, updates will be frequent. Please don't forget to check out my other story Bulletproof. Till next time.)


	16. Chapter 15 Part One

Chapter 15 Part One

_To go through the gates of the prison is quite amusing. To see Hiaru looking straight into my eyes is painful. To see him next to Hokaitsu, leaning on his big zanpakto and grinning maniacally pierces my heart. Makes me vulnerable. In his face, I see happiness. In his eyes, I see sadness_. Soi-Fong clenched her hands, ready to fight if she had to.

"Yama-Nii! Whatcha doing in my humble home?" Hokaitsu was smiling widely.

Genryuusai Yamamoto said nothing, and just observed his brother. _You have changed, but it doesn't matter. I will crush you._

"First and foremost," Hitsugaya Toshiro's voice broke the silence, "Where are the exiled?"

"Wouldn't ya like ta know." Hiaru smiled as he swung his zanpakto. Dust from the ground lifted up in the wind caused by the swing.

Yamamoto grunted out, "Hokaitsu, if you seek-"

"Yama-Nii, I don't seek shit. All I want is Gotei 13. Hand it over and hell I'll even spare you and Kuchiki Byakuya's stinkin', sorry, sh-"

"My brother?" Kuchiki Rukia's voice boomed. Everyone turned to look at the very short and enraged shinigami. Her hand clenched her sword. "You thought you could use me to bring him! Why do you want my brother so badly? What has he done to you?"

Hokaitsu smirked. "K. Rukia. It isn't your brother who did me wrong. It's his dead bro that wronged me."

"I have heard of no such thing."

"That's cause Yama-Nii ain't gonna let out what the hell happened to me a couple hundred years back. How Yama-Nii framed me so he could take the whole freakin' Soul Society under his freakin' control."

Now all eyes were on Yamamoto, but he still said nothing. Instead, Jushiro Ukitake inquired, "Hokaitsu, where are the exiled?"

"Killed!" yelled Hiaru as he swung his sword again. "I killed 'em all like the insignificant mosquitoes they were."

Soi-Fong inwardly grimaced but she placed her hand on her sword's hilt.

Zaraki Kenpachi spat on the side. "Why the hell are we all talkin' like little girls? Whose skin am I gonna rip off?"

"I'm glad to see you are so eager. How 'bout this. Your five puny squad members deal with them hollows and I'll play with you?"

"That's fine with me, Kurotsuchi Hiaru."

"Yama-Nii, let's not play here. Lesh go pway a wittle farther away." With that Hokaitsu disappeared deeper into the prison.

Yamamoto did not follow instead he nodded at Ukitake who followed Hokaitsu.

"WRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGAHH."

"That is a scary scream," said Renji under his breath.

"WRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGAAAAAAAH!"

Ichigo nodded in agreement. "It's like playing COD Black Ops Zombies, dude."

"WRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGAAAHHHAAAG!"

"That is getting scarier by the minute. I am glad as hell I ain't fighting against 'em. Look at the squad members, Berry."

"WRRAAAAAAAARAAAAAAAAAAG!"

"I'm helpin' 'em Renji! Take care of Rukia."

With that Kurosaki Ichigo was gone. Renji cussed under his breath as he watched Hiaru fight with Zaraki Kenpachi.

"And my zanpakto swings," It swung and Zaraki doged. "and misses. Swings," Zaraki dodged again. "and misses. Swings," This time Zaraki's cheek was caught. "and draws blood. Swings and,"

CLASH!

Zaraki and Hiaru's sword met. Clash. Again. Clash. Again. It was like Zaraki's moves had been predicted and analyzed. Clash. The swords met yet again. Now Zaraki was going to kick, but Hiaru was gone. He turned around and found him facing Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Toshiro was trying his best, but his height was utterly against him. Hiaru's sword's hilt crushed into Toshiro's abdomen and the said captain was sent flying. He crashed into a wall, but, groaning, got up. The moment he could stand, Hiaru impaled him In his stomach. Smiling, he ripped it out of the captain's small body.

"Gragh," Toshiro mumbled as blood poured from his mouth and stomach. Hiaru grabbed him by his white hair and crashed him into the wall again. "Weak, child." Back against wall. "Pathetic, child." Head against bricks. "Insignificant, child." Hitsugay Toshiro let out a deep scream as his whole body was sent flying into a different wall. Bricks began falling on top of his stomach, face, legs, arms, and everywhere.

Hiaru turned around just as Zaraki was coming at him. Dodging quickly, he slashed the violent Taicho in the stomach, turned around, and kicked him in the back. Zaraki's body met with the same bloody wall as Toshiro's back had.

"AAAAAH!" The sound of blood splattering on the ground was heard.

"That's one down," Hiaru yelled as his sword clashed against Zaraki's.

"WAAAAAAH!"

"Le two squad member's are down to the ground!" he sung as he kicked Zaraki in the stomach.

Rukia sword stabbed the hollow's mask and she pulled it downwards. The four holed hollows were easy for her.

"GRAAAAAAH!"

She looked around. "Renji!" There her dear nakama was, on the floor with blood sprawn all around him. "What happened?" She helped lift him up then opened her eyes on realization. This wasn't Renji.

"Souls with feelings are so easy to trick." Rukia was punched on the face by 'Renji' and the clone proceeded to kick her.

Rukia restrained laughter."Is that the best you got?"

"No," the clone swooned as he attempted to punch Rukia.

She caught his fist in her palm and inserted her sword in his stomach. Ripping it out, she turned around and her sword met with another clone's sword who looked like Ichigo. "If this is your master's idea of weakening me, then please, tell him to go jump off a cliff." They both flipped and landed about three feet from each other. "Disappear," Rukia yelled, running at full speed. Her sword met with the clones bare arm. She took it out and attacked again, this time slicing off the clone's hand which held his sword. She kicked it in the chest and stuck her sword into his stomach.

Renji sliced the head off of a clone and kicked it in the stomach. He turned around and his sword met with the sword of a clone that looked like him. "Stupid copy cat!" He kicked it in the stomach and proceded to slice it, but the clone dodged, sticking out his foot in the process. This caused Renji to fall and the clone more time to recover. As the two forces clashed again, the air became foggier and foggier, making it difficult to see. He kicked the clone in the gut and attempted to impale it, but his sword met the ground. He was then sent flying into a wall. The impact hurt like hell, but he stood up, clenching his sword and searching for the clone. _I can't see anything!_ He tilted his head slightly to the left and saw a hazy figure approaching him. Tilting his head to the right, he saw another figure approaching him. Closing his eyes, he swung his sword, in shikai form, across the area in front of him. The sound of blood splattering to the floor was music to his ears. When his sword returned, it was also draped in the thick maroon-colored liquid.

"Yo, Renji!"

He turned and saw the real Ichigo's silhouette approach him. "Oi, Ichigo."

"I think we killed all of the hollows and clones already. I grouped up the remaining members." Ichigo paused. "Forget members, member."

Renji slapped his face. "We've only got one freakin' member."

Ichigo seemed to nod, but Renji couldn't tell. He could barely see. The air stank like blood.

"It was a trap, Renji. They were distracting us."

"For what, though?"

"I have no idea for what in hell, but we fell for it." Ichigo's eyes shifted around the thick area. "Dodge."

They both ducked down just as everything above them was electrocuted.

"What in hell was that?"

"THAT!" Hiaru's voice was crazily loud. "was my zanpakto's power. My frenemies, if you don't stay down, you all will be nothing but dust."

"Oh hell no!"

A lightning crack and the place lit up.

"JUMP!" everyone heard Soi-Fong yell.

Nobody disobeyed her orders. Just as they jumped, the floor was illuminated by yellow electricity.

"Oh, shit! I fried Zaraki Kenpachi!"

Rukia's eyes widened. Jumping was taking a toll on her and she knew Hiaru knew that. For some reason, his voice was getting closer and closer to her. The electricity lit up the floor as she jumped as high as she could. When she landed, her legs gave in. Panting, she looked around._ I can't see anything. _She gripped her sword and jumped.

Crack.

The electricity crackled.

"Music to our ears, don'tcha say, my little Kuchiki?" Hiaru asked in a barely audible voice as he grabbed Rukia by the back of her shihakusho.

She flipped backwards and tried to kick him on his chin, but he caught her foot.

"Nice try, R.K." Still holding onto her foot, he crushed her back into the ground and raised his huge sword. "Let's teach Kuchiki Byakuya why he shouldn't mess with my plans." Before his sword could meet with her stomach's flesh, she put her sword in front of it.

"Ban-"

Hiaru's smile widened.

"KAI!"

The whole prison area was illuminated and the surprised stares that she got were priceless. Kuchiki Rukia looked beautiful in her bankai outfit and all the ice particles surrounding her long, transparent sword. Hiaru was just staring at her in surprise. He impaled the ground, but the ice didn't break. Instead, the ice began freezing the humongous blade.

Renji smirked deviously. "BANKAI!" Zabimaru immediately appeared slithering by his master's side.

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders and powered up. "BAN-KAI!"

Now everyone could see each other. The room was radiating white light from the ground, floor and sides, red light from a corner, and black light from another. Zaraki was on the ground, his body bloody and barely moving. Toshiro was on the floor, next to the wall that his body was crushed into. Yamamoto was in the middle of the room, completely unharmed but very mad. Soi-Fong was no where to be seen and Hiaru was near Rukia.

"Get away from her Hiaru."

Hiaru glanced at Ichigo and scoffed. "Ooh! I'm so scared." He lifted the sword from where it had been frozen to and put it over his shoulder. "It ain't like I can beatcha, right?"

Ichigo's grip on his sword tightened. He began running towards him, but then Renji put his hand in front of him. Ichigo looked at him, confused, and Renji nodded towards Hiaru's direction.

From behind, Soi-Fong was coming, her zanpakto in shikai form. In under a second, she threw her hand at his chest, but Hiaru dodged and instead it landed on the one person that nobody thought would fall first. Kuchiki Rukia.

"RUUUUUKIA!" both Ichigo and Renji yelled as the tip of Jinteki Shakusetsu went into Rukia's chest on the right side.

* * *

(A/N This is Part One of Chapter 15. I divided 15 into two parts to make it more suspenseful. Each part has 2000 or so words. What do you guys think of Part 1?

Thank you:

Kuchiki Fucotaic, Hisana Kuchiki, Karin Hitsugaya, Hitsugaya Taicho, Captain Tsuki Kage, and Star fire girl 788 for reviewing.

Next chapter'll be out either tommorow or next Friday. Don't forget to check out my other story, Bulletproof.)


	17. Chapter 15 Part Two

Chapter 15 Part Two

"RUUUUUKIA!" both Ichigo and Renji yelled as the tip of Jinteki Shakusetsu went into Rukia's chest on the right side.

Soi-Fong's eyes widened and Hiaru backed away.

Ichigo's hands were trembling and he couldn't move. His mind wanted to run and hold her, but his body said otherwise. Instead, his legs gave in and he fell down in a comatose state. Renji was in the same position.

Yamamoto raised his gray eyebrow and looked at Hokaitsu, who was holding Ukitake by his neck.

"Yama-Nii. Stop playing chicken. Stop hiding behind your captains! Come play."

Yamamoto had seen everything. Once Soi-Fong had stabbed Rukia, Hokaitsu had thrown six needles, three for Renji and three for Ichigo. Once on skin, the needles had become the size of Hiaru's blade.

"Taicha, all of 'em are down 'cept Soi-Fong."

Soi-Fong looked at Rukia's eyes widen. The girl was still attached to her zanpakto, but she was standing straight, her eyes were completely gray.

"You think I'm dead, Hiaru?" Her voice was husky and surprised everyone still conscious. Rukia grabbed Soi-Fong's hand and pulled it away from her. The blood from the deep hole in her right chest oozed like cranberry juice from a bottle. She slightly turned towards Hokaitsu and her hands clenched when she saw her taicho. "You killed him?" Her voice was trembling, and her eyes shifted to Ichigo and Renji. "You hurt them?" She gripped her sword with her left hand and scoffed. "You know Hokaitsu." Blood dribbled down the corner of her mouth. "Right now." She smiled. "I will kill you." She powered up and a new layer of ice formed everywhere.

"I." She pointed her sword at him. "Will." Another power up. "KILL YOU!" She went running at him, full speed. Her sword clashed with his hand and she tried again. She hit his arm, but nothing. She slashed again. And again. And again. Finally she said, "Daini," She turned her sword around. "Kori no Noroi!" Her ice disk formed and landed in her right hand. She threw it at him with all her might, but with one hand, Hokaitsu destroyed it. She was still not intimidated. "Tsukisasu, Tsurara no Shinryaku!"

Hokaitsu scoffed. He lifted his hand up and the ring on his middle finger glowed. Immediately a steel orb surrounded him and all her icicles broke.

She shook her head in denial, and she looked around her. Zaraki Taicho. Hitsugaya Taicho. Ichigo. Renji. Ukitake. All down. Bloody and almost killed. Her heart pounded and pounded, but she couldn't do anything!

Hokaitsu smiled. "It's my turn now."

Rukia and Hokaitsu clashed again. Rukia tried kicking him, but he dodged and grabbed her sword. In a flash, he crushed it.

Rukia's eyes widened. _My sword!_ Her eyes teared up and she watched as her beautiful sword's shards fell to the ground. Hokaitsu took her opportunity of shock to kick her in her chest. The right side. Rukia fell to the ground, blood gushing from the former hole that Soi-Fong's zanpakto has made. He kicked her in the stomach three times then looked at his Yama-Nii. "Can I kill this one?"

"No," Rukia said, shaking her head. "NOT YET! SAN NO MAI, SHIRAFUNE!" Her sword grew and she crushed it into Hokaitsu's left side. The are around his side began freezing, but Hokaitsu laughed.

"You think you are so awesome, ne?"

She ripped out the sword and blood sprayed all over her Bankai attire. Her legs began wobbling. _No, please._ The needles began inserting in her brain. One at a time, they were appearing. Willing to make her loose sanity. The world was becoming dark. Darker. Darker. Painful. Painful. Spinning faster. Faster. Faster. She stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. He came closer to her and put his hand in the right above her stomach. Power surged around him and Rukia was screaming. Inwardly, a bunch of needles were growing. Cutting through her organs. Killing her on the inside. He ripped it out and Rukia stopped screaming and fell unconscious. Blood pooled out of her mout, chest, and all over her lower body.

Soi-Fong had watched as Rukia fell to the ground in shock. What had just happened?

Hiaru smiled. "Wow! It really works better than expected!"

Soi-Fong turned to face him. "You. I HATE YOU!" She threw herself at him but he caught her by her hand and twisted it behind her back. She scram in pain and anger and frustration and betrayal. "I HATE YOU!"

Hiaru smirked and kicked her to the ground. "I know you do."

Soi-Fong got up and looked at him. In her eyes Hiaru saw them. The tears. Tears. Crying. Only he and Yoruichi knew what a crybaby she was. She went at him again, but he just caught her hand and threw her to the ground again. She went at him agin, tears streaming down her face like rain. Now he held her hand and pulled her to a hug.

"I hate you," she mumbled. "I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you."

He rubbed her back. "I know you do." His shoulder was soaked with her tears. "I know you do."

She stepped on his shoe and kicked him on his shin. "YOU DON'T KNOW! YOU LEFT ME BEFORE YORUICHI LEFT ME. YOU WEREN'T THERE. I WANTED YOU TO BE THERE BUT WHERE WERE YOU? YOU ABANDONED ME JUST LIKE HER!"

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." Now everyone turned ariund to see the newcomer. Or newcomers. There were Yoruichi and Uruhara, smiling deviously at everyone. "I ddin't abandon you Soi-Fong. It breaks my heart to hear you say that!"

Hokaitsu smiled. "More people to torture." while Hiaru clapped his hands. "Welcome to my palace."

Uruhara closed his fan. "I was unaware that this was your palace. I thought it was your dungeon! Look at all these prison cells." He shrudded, but still smiled. "Now." He looked around. "Oh my!"

Yoruichi started laughing. "Oh Kisuke! You have to do quite a clean up."

"Yamamoto Sou-Taicho," said Uruhara mockingly. "You are needed 'desperately' in Soul Society." He looked at Ichigo and Renji. "And everyone else here needs Unohana Taicho." He looked at Soi-Fong. "You need a hug."

Hokaitsu started laughing. "Yama-Nii ain't going no where."

Uruhara looked at him. "I'm sorry, but you used a negative two times in a sentence. So much for being smart."

"Kisuke, shaddap!" yelled Yoruichi as she threw Renji and Ichigo over her shoulder. "I'm takin' these two to the World of the Living, 'cause we've got some shit going on there."

Yamamoto nodded and turned to brother. "Hokaitsu, we will postpone our fight a little further."

"Ehh I guess it's fine. I'll kill ya later anyways. Go deal with those hollows I planted in the World of the Living and all the nonesense in Soul Society. You'll die by my hands anyways, so enjoy your remaining time."

Yamamoto walked through the Darwaza that Uruhara and Yoruichi had used to arrive.

Soi-Fong was about to walk away, but Hiaru grabbed her hand and brought her closer to him.

"Hate me, 'kay? With all your heart. Kill me later, okay?" It was a whisper, barely audible. Meant for her only. Fo her to suffer. To cry on it later on.

She nodded and cleared her throat. _He let me go so easily. I hate him. With all my heart, I will hate him!_ She picked up Hitsugaya Toshiro and Zarki Kenpachi and walked through the Darwaza, not turning to see Hiaru at all.

Hiaru began to pick up Rukia, but Uruhara slapped his hand with his fan. "I'm sorry, Hiaru, but if I let you take this girl, Kurosaki Ichigo will murder me."

Hiaru smiled and let Uruhara take Rukia. "Give this to Ichigo would you." He handed him a note. "And when my little Kuchiki wakes up, tell her she has six days."

Uruhara's eyes slightly seemed to open. "Six days? Why, I thought she had about twelve to thirteen."

"No, I had to give her a pretty strong dosage of poison. Girl refused to talk." He got closer to Uruhara and extended his hand. Slightly touching Rukia's hair, he said, "I made it so that her death would be as painful as possible." He backed away an turned around. "Kisuke Uruhara, it's almost my turn to rise."

Uruhara turned around, not smiling at all. "You are only hurting her. What you seek, now, you can never get."

Hiaru smirked as he heard the Darwaza close. The he turned his head to Hokaitsu. "Taicha?"

"Send a full army of Level 6 to the World of the Living and an army of eighty Level 5 to Rukongai. We have to keep them distracted long enough and get Byakuya into a corner as well."

"Understood." Hiaru began walking away, but then stopped as Hokaitsu asked him a question he had no answer to.

"Can you kill Soi-Fong?"

No response.

"I asked can you kill Soi-Fong?"

"Taicha, I still have to see 'bout that." But in the back of his mind, he knew he couldn't.

"Very, well. You are dismissed."

* * *

As Yamamoto sat down, he grunted. The only taichos in the meeting room were: Soi-Fong, Unohana Retsu, Hirako Shinji, Kuchiki Byakuya, Komamura Sajin, Kyouraku Shunsui, Mugruma Kensei, and Kurotsuchi Mayuri. "Unohana Taicho, what are the conditions of the injured captains?"

Unohana walked two steps forward and tilted her face towards he Sou-Taicho. "All of them are still in critical condition, but Jushiro Ukitake is in the worst. All his internal organs have been damaged and it will take quite a while to heal."

Yamamoto nodded and she took two steps back. "Hirako Taicho, what is the condition in the World of the Living?"

Shinji took two steps up and huffed. "Ya really don't wanna know, so I'll just say that ya gotta send some of us over there."

"Your division, Kuchiki Byakuya's division, and Mugruma Kensei's division will go to the World of the Living."

Said captains nodded and then Shinji said, "Did I mention that we havema hell of a lot if hollows invading 'kongai?"

Yamamoto looked at Komomura and said, "Your division and." He looked at Soi-Fong. "your division will be in charge of defeating those hollows."

Both captains nodded.

Byakuya walked two steps forward. "Sou-Taicho, where is my lieutenant?"

Everyone knew what he really meant.

"Your lieutenant and sister are in the World of the Living."

"Wait a minute everyone." All eyes were on Kurotsuchi Mayuri. "My lieutenant just sent me a message, informing me the Senkaimon is no longer working."

Silence.

"Aww, shit!" Shinji was enraged.

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo opened his eyes. He breathed in and quickly got up. Next to him, was Abarai Renji and next to Renji was Ishida Uryu.

"You're up."

He turned around and saw Yoruichi.

"Yoruichi-San, what happened?"

Yoruichi scoffed. "You guys got you butt handed to ya."

Suddenly memories flashed by him. "Rukia! Where is she?" He was up and his hands were slightly shaking.

"Chill, Ichigo," said Yoruichi, calmly. "Kuchiki and Inoue are in the room next to us."

"I have to see her." He began walking towards the door but Yoruichi grabbed his arm.

"Aren't you going to ask why Ishida and Inoue are here? What's going on?"

"I'll ask after I see her."

Yoruichi's eyes narrowed.

"Lemme go."

She loosened the grip on his arm and Ichigo left the room. Sighing, she sat back down.

Ichigo passed by Uruhara and opened the door next to the one he exited. All he saw was Rukia. He didn't notice Tessai opening the window or Inoue Orihime squeaking, "Kurosaki-Kun.".

She was still unconscious. She was bandaged. She was hurt. She was pale. She-She- it tore him. Ripped him to see her in such manner. He slid dwon next to her and held her hand. Cold. Freezing. He placed his hand on her forehead. Burning. Hotter than anything he had felt, but he didn't move his hand. He let the heat burn into his hand, arm, and nerves. He removed his hand after a while and tried warming her hand. "When's she going to wake up?"_  
_

No response.

"When is she going to wake up?!" His whole body was trembling with fear and anger.

"Soon, hopefully. All wounds were healed, but she due to the poison, she's kind of." Uruhara stopped and watched as Ichigo shook Rukia slightly.

"Hey, Rukia." Another gentle shake. "You have to get up. You have to help Renji and I murder Hokaitsu and Hiaru. You have to be up so you can drink the antidote." His mouth was moving on its own. He had no control. "You gotta hurry up and get up. I have to tell you how my mom died. I have to tell you about what has happened during the seventeen months you were away. I gotta tell you about how much I-" Rukia shifted. Orihime, Tessai, and Uruhara seemed shock. "Get up, you idiot."

No movement.

"Get up, you dimwit."

Still no movement.

"AFTER ALL THE SHIT I TOLD YOU, YOU MUST GET UP!"

Rukia's eye lids slowly opened and suddenly she began coughing violently. Blood sprayed the white sheets and Ichigo's shihakusho. Continous coughing and now Rukia was in Ichigo's arms.

Tessai brought clean cloths and clasped them against Rukia's mouth as Inoue got closer, pale and frightened.

She stopped coughing, but her eyes seemed far away.

"D-dizzy."

Tessai and Inoue backed away. Rukia coughed again and tried to get up, but Ichigo held her closer.

"Stop ya idiot. Just stay here."

Tessai got up and walked out the room and Uruhara said,"Come here, Inoue-San." The door was closed and it was just the two alone.

"B-back away. Getting hard to breathe."

He loosened his hold on her, but didn't release her.

She closed her eyes and Ichigo shook her. "Hey, Rukia."

"I'm fine, Ichigo. Just kinda drowsy."

Her violet eyes opened again, but they were clouded.

"Can you see me?"

"I can see many of you."

"Many of me?"

"Yeah, and they are all looking at me with this face that I hate. It has worry and regret written on it. Take that face away!"

"I'll take it away when you're better."

"I am better."

"Bull-"

"I am, Ichigo." She closed her eyes and opened them after a while. Now they were violet and shiny. "Lemme go so I can stand up."

"You're crazy," but he helped her sit up.

Her face turned more pale and steamy sweat formed on her forehead. She laid back down. "Too painful, Ichigo." He looked at her, whose whole upper body was bandaged completely and her shihakusho's pant's had blood. Her body trembled. "C-Cover."

He grabbed a bed spread from the corner and covered her. "Rest." He began getting up, but he felt a small, cold hand grasp his arm. He turned and looked at her.

"No, tell me what has happened."

"I dunno myself."

"Which is why I am here to tell you!" Yoruichi entered the room and sat down next on the side of Rukia's bed spread opposite of Ichigo."Whee should I start?"

"My taicho?" Rukia croaked.

"At Unohana's along with the rest. Everyone's back at Soul Society except Renji, Ichigo and you. Uruhara and I decided to keep you here so you could help Ishida, Inoue and Chad defeat the invading hollows. They are all coming here to Karakura Town, probably to taunt you, Ichigo."

"I'll go kill them all now. How many holes?"

"Shaddap, Ichigo. This is something that needs teamwork. Renji and Ishida should be up in a bit. You, Inoue, and Kuchiki can go first."

"Rukia's not going anywhere."

"Understood."

Ichigo and Rukia glared at each other.

"You can't even get up, by your damn self!"

Rukia began to sit up and slapped Ichigo's hand away. "I." She stood up, praying that her legs were not visually shaking. "Will help, Yoruichi-San."

"Good. Uruhara and I still do not understand what Hokaitsu is really planning."

"It's not Hokaitsu." said Rukia as she began walking towards the door. "You and Kisuke know that."

Yoruichi smirked. "Damn genius."

Ichigo felt anger pumping into his brain as Rukia walked out the room. Yoruichi turned around slightly. "Yo, Ichigo. She ain't your wife for you to order around."

Ichigo mumbled something with 'wish' and walked out as well.

Inoue walked up to Rukia. "Kuchiki-San! How are you feeling?"

Rukia smiled and nodded. She could tell that there were tears in Inoue's eyes. "And you?"

"G-good, Kuchiki-San. Why are you worried about me?"

Rukia shook her head and walked up to Uruhara. "Can you give me a new shihakusho?"

"Aww, why?" He opened his fan and smirked. "You look nice like that?"

Yoruichi laughed a loud. "Oh, Kisuke, you've got a death wish." She looked at Cihigo who seemed more angry now.

"Fine, fine. Tessai, get Kuchiki-San a new shihakusho. You four ready to go?"

"Four?" repeated Ichigo.

"Ya thought I was gonna letcha guys have fun without me? Huh!" Yoruichi was smiling widely. "I needa warm up anyways."

* * *

(A/N Okay, me looooove this chapter. After I reread it I was like:

Did I write this?

The end of Chapter 15 and Chappie 16 will have some Inoue, Ishida, Chad, Renji, Rukia, and Yoruichi all kicking hollow butt! Think of this as their training.

Thank you:

Phantom Claire: I was thinking of having Ichigo do that, but more towards the end. Did you like the IchiRuki scene?

Hitsugaya Taicho: Hermano, Black Ops is the freakin' best. I've played the second only at my friends house. You are so hella lucky to have the whole thing! Byakuya doesn't know anything 'bout what happened in Tierra de los Exiliados so he didn't murder Soi-Fong. I'm not sure if I should make him find out, though.

Karin Hitsugaya: Wowowow. Soi-Fong stabbed Rukia, not Hiaru. Are you sure you want Hiaru dead? Really?! C'mon, ya don't mean that.

Kuchiki Fucotaic: Amigo, te gusto los IchiRuki momentos? 'Ey make sure you don't break your iPod though!

Star fire girl 788: Sorry, couldn't update last Sunda. 'cause I had to tutor someone. Hope you like this chapter and get the same suspenseful feeling as last time!

Taichichaser2000: Faa-Chan, your review was idiotic! I didn't kill Zaraki! I wouldn't kill my favorite Taicho! Yoruichi is here, but you knew that already!

Don't forget to review! Hopefully my next update will be Sunday (or Saturday if I finish Chappie Sixteen tonight). History had me running this week. Two essays per freakin' lesson. Then before Monday, I gotta read The Legend of Sleeping Hollow. I just wanna skip the boooring story and move on to the Tell-Tale Heart. I also have to have two Algebra lessons done, too. Radicals are such a pain. Till next time!)


	18. Chapter 16 Part One

Chapter 16 Part One

Kuchiki Rukia put her hand on her swords hilt as they heard a hollow's loud scream. She felt Ichigo get close to her and inwardly groaned._ That too-overprotective jerk!_ She watched as Inoue Orihime's face formed a deeper frown. _What could be wrong with her? What if she's sick?_

"WRAAAAAAGH!"

"Their coming. Take out your swords." Yoruichi's voice was filled with seriousness.

"WRAAAAAGH!"

Orihime felt herself get closer to Yoruichi. _These hollows. Their screams. It's nothing like the regular hollows._

"It's alright."

She looked at Yoruichi and gave her a small smile.

"Be brave and fight to not only protect yourself, but all of us."

Orihime nodded.

"WRAAAAAAAGH!"

About forty hollows surrounded them, each with six holes.

Rukia ripped out her sword, while yelling, "Mai, Sode no Shiryauki!"

Ichigo took out his sword and went running at the hollow in front of him. His sword clashed against its claw and they both pushed a lot of force. He tried to cut its arm, but the hollow was faster than other times. It swerved around him, managaing to cut Ichigo's stomach. Ichigo went again and this time gashed off the hollow's left arm. Then he impaled him in the middle of his head and brought it downwards, leaving nothing but dust. He turned around and dashed at another hollow, his sword raised above his head.

Rukia lifted her sword upwards and the hollow disappeared. This stuff was easy for Ichigo, Yoruichi, and her. She looked at Inoue who had her shield around her and was looking around, trembling slightly. _My friend._ Rukia's sword met with a hollow's claw and she continously let the metal hit the hard thing. The hollow used the other hand to grab a rock nearby and throw it. Towards her. Or so she thought. As soon as she dodged it, she realized it was heading for Orihime, but she could do nothing.

Yoruichi saw as the rock approached the terrified girl, but she couldn't move. There were at least ten hollows surrounding her.

A loud scream. A scream louder than the hollows. A scream more terrifying than anything before. Orihime opened her eyes and gasped in surprise and horror. "K-KUROSAKI-KUUUUUN!"

Ichigo had gone in front of the humongous rock. He had had no time to think. Only to protect his nakama. Blood gushed out from his arms, chest, and legs. His sword had cut the rock into tiny pieces, and each one had cut through his skin like Byakuya's cherry blossoms.

"KUROSAKI-KUN!" Tears were streaming down Orihime's face as she approached him.

Ichigo stood up straight and slightly turned to look at her. "Don't worry about me. Keep your shield up." With that he dashed back into battle, leaving a baffled and teary-faced Orihime.

Rukia eliminated the hollow that had thrown the rock and looked at Ichigo from a far. _He's fine, Rukia. Don't worry about him._ But as her sword met with a hollow's neckm she shifted her gaze at him again. _Worrying about another warrior's life in battle is an insult. Focus._

Yoruichi stuck her hand straight through the hollow's head and ripped it out. She smirked and looked around. They were easy, but coming in many, many numbers. She watches as Ichigo ripped out his sword from a disappearing hollow and stuck it into another hollow that was behind him. He had matured and could probably beat anyone at this moment-except for Kurotsuchi Hiaru. She began fighting another hollow. She had known Kurotsuchi Hiaru as long as she had kniwn Soi-Fong. He was a pretty good guy, but of course had some crazy moments. His most notable attribute was the way he'd look at Soi-Fong. Like he could give her the world. Make her his queen. Yoruichi eliminated the hollow and her arm met with a hollow's claw. Then he left. Soi-Fong was not devestated. She told Yoruichi once that Hiaru would be back soon, but he never came. For the remaining time that she spent with Soi-Fong, she noticed how the girl had changed. She'd become more serious and seemingly a little bit depressed, but she was still an excellent learner.

"Yoruichi-San."

She saw Ichigo approach her.

"How many are there? We can't keep doing this! Kara-"

"I know!" Yoruichi snapped as she looked around. Her eyes stopped on Rukia who slashed her sword across a hollow's face. "Oi, Kuchiki!"

Rukia turned and nodded.

"Freeze this whole damn place for me."

"WHAT?!" Ichigo yelled.

"You go lift Inoue to a safer place. Kuchiki, this ground has to be frozen solid!"

Rukia nodded and Ichigo glared at Yoruichi.

"What? You mad that I'm making your future waifu do such work."

Ichigo's glare deepened, but he turned around and went to Orihime.

"You didn't deny that Rukia was going to be your future wife," Yoruichi whispered under her breath as Rukia powered up.

The air became cold and white power seeped from Rukia. "BAN-KAAI!" She impaled her sword into the ground and everything glowed white.

"WRAAAAAAAAGAAAAAAH!"

The hollows were froze to the ground.

Yoruichi cracked her knuckles. "Say 'bye-bye' everyone! RAIOKEN!" The hollows were goners in under two minutes.

"Holy shit!"

Yoruichi turned to see Renji and Uryu approaching. "Ya didn't even need us."

"We will," said Yoruichi as more screams were heard.

Renji smirked. "Where's Ichigo and Rukia?"

"Here!" Rukia came, her face shining. "Yoruichi-San! That was unbelievable."

"Believe it!"

Renji came up to Rukia. "Yo! Heard what happened in Tierra de l-"

"Ask me how I'm feeling and I'll gut you."

They both looked at each other and Renji just smirked.

Ichigo came, Orihime following close behind. "Renji. Ishida. You finally decided to show up."

Ishida adjusted his glasses. "Kurosaki, I showed up long before you did."

"Ch! No."

"Yes, while you were away, Chad and I were fighting these ugly creatins."

"Where's Chad?!"

"Chad was fighting while we were at Uruhara's. After you, Kuchiki-San, and Inoue-San left, he showed up, wounded."

Ichigo nodded, his hands clenched.

"Enough chitter-chatter! They are back in hella bigger numbers."

Renji looked at Rukia. "Pierce the ground again. I'll deal with 'em." Now looking at the rest. "Everyone else, get back to Uruhara's. We can't contact the Soul Society again."

Ichigo looked at Rukia and was about to say something, but Yoruichi grabbed his shoulder. "Let's go, Ichigo. They can deal with them."

"Kurosaki-Kun, you also need to heal your wounds."

Uryu scoffed. "I'll stay here in case if anything goes wrong. You three go and check out what is goin' on at Uruhara's."

Ichigo took one more glance at Rukia and then left with Yoruichi and Orihime.

Renji turned to Rukia as hollows began surrounding them. "Go."

Rukia put her sword in front of her and powered up. She thrusted her Shirayuki in the ground with greater power and everything within a ten mile diameter was frozen solid.

"WRAGAAAAAAAAAH!"

Renji smirked. "BANKAI. HOWL ZABIMARU!" The sword formed a skeleton like snake and raised Renji into the sky. Uryu grabbbed Rukia's arm and took cover inside a five story building. "HIHI BAKUDEN!" Zabimaru trembled violently and began spitting out his red balls of energy. Each one placed itself ontop of a hollows head, and as much as they tried moving, Rukia's ice kept them in place.

Rukia and Uryu were running upstairs when suddenly everything began trembling and all the windows cracked. Pieces of glass pierced their skin and red light filled the complex. It stopped. Uryu looked out the window and let his mouth fall open in surprise. Everything was dust. No sign of hollows at all. Rukia smirked as she saw Renji laugh.

"They were so freakin' easy."

"No, really?" Rukia said as she lifted her hand.

He clasped his hand against hers and held it. "We gotta fight each other after all this shit."

Uryu adjusted his glasses. "That was a magnificent preformance, Abarai."

"I know that, Ishida."

"WRAAAAAAGAAH!"

"But they just keep coming and coming. I don't think Kuchiki-San will be able to continously freeze them in place. She's bound t-"

"I can do it."

There was a spark in Rukia's eyes that held determination.

"Here they come!" yelled Renji as he jumped out the window and landed on top of Zabimaru.

Rukia jumped out the window and landed on the icy ground. Looking up to Uryu, she yelled,"I can take defense over there." She pointed to a building nearby. "You just shoot arrows from there."

Uryu nodded and Rukia pierced the ground again, freezing about twenty or so hollows.

"HIHI BAKUDEN!"

Karakura Town was lighted up.

* * *

"Now," said Uruhara as he sat down, cross-legged as always. "I found something out about Hiaru's creations. You see, hollows are former pluses that stayed in the human world for too long after they died. I am guessing that Hiaru took demi-hollows to experiment with. He must have done something that caused them to have more holes."

"Okay, but how does this help us fight them, Kisuke?"

"It doesn't. Instead it let's us know how far ahead Hiaru is." He turned to Ichigo. "Hiaru requested I give you this." He handed Ichigo the letter.

Ichigo felt his left eye twitch as he opened it.

"Read it aloud, Kurosaki-Kun."

Ichigo nodded and began:

**Dearest Kurosaki Ichigo,**

**Why the hell did I just put dear? Okay anyways, I am writing this letter to tell ya that your Kuchiki-San is gonna die in six days. I had to give her a pretty strong dosage and as I fought her, I noticed that her eyes would become coouded. If ya wanna save her, which I am sure as hell you do, then kill her. She'll suffer more and more as time goes by so just kill her already.**

**Don't try defeating Hokaitsu. Soul Society is good as his. You witnessed how Jushiro Ukitake fell under his mercy and I bet you know what his zanpakto can do. Give up and work under him or something, IF you want your family spared.**

**You're most probably wondering when in hell did I get the time to write this during the battle, but I really didn't write it during the battle. I predicted this. I wrote this before you guys entered MY palace.**

**It's almost my turn, Kurosaki. You're a strong person. If you work under me, I'll spare anyone whom you tell me to. Think about it and don't forget to kill my little Kuchiki Pwincess for me. Tell her that she was fun to play with and I developed a sincere liking towards her.**

**Sincerely,**

**Kurotsuchi Hiaru, the next King of Trolling**

**P.S. The gate to Soul Society won't open till ya kill my lovely Kuchiki and Abarai Renji. If you recall, Hokaitsu had pierced Abarai's stomach when you first met us. He put half of a key of the device we use to jam the Senkaimon inside his body. When Hokaitsu pierced RukiRuki's stomach this time, he attached the other half of the key to her body. Destroy both, you'll destroy the key, and you guys can access Soul Society.**

**P.P.S. If you're wondering why I pick on le Kuchiki soo much, is 'cause she's so fun to pick on and 'cause Hokaitsu hates her family.**

Ichigo had stopped reading the letter aloud after the second line. His hands were crushing the page and he was shaking in rage.

"Kurosaki-Kun?"

He shoved the letter into the table and stood up. "Read. It."

Uruhara grabbed the letter and skimmed it. "Oh my." He passed it to Yoruichi whose eyes slightly widened.

"Yoruichi-San? Kurosaki-Kun? What happened?"

Ichigo left the room, exiting the Uruhara Shoten.

"What are we going to do, Kisuke?"

"I'd like to examine Kuchiki-San, first. If there is a way to remove it without killing her, then we will use it, but..."

Orihime's eyes widened as she finished the letter and she stood up. "YOU WILL NOT KILL KUCHIKI-SAN OR ABARAI-SAN!" Her whole body was trembling. "To Kurosaki-Kun, Kuchiki-San, is his world! Abarai-San is his best friend. I can not bare to think- to think if Kurosaki-Kun being so devestated over the lost of the two."

Yoruichi sighed and rested her head on her hand. "Inoue, we'll find a way out of this."

Uruhara said nothing, though. He wasn't even sure that he could save both of them.

* * *

Rukia, Renji, and Uryu were panting now. The trio had killed so many hollows that they had lost count.

"My reiatsu's drained." Renji fell to the ground. "I can't do anything anymore."

Rukia nodeed as she knelt by his side, and Uryu just sat down next to her. "What do we do, now?"

Rukia looked at Uryu as the hollows began screaming again."Let's do it."

Renji got up, slowly. "Let's hope this is the last round."

They all got up, but they couldn't move. A bunch of hollows were surrounding them.

"GETSUGA TENSHOOO!" A whole bunch of hollows disappeared. "TENSHOOO!" Another line of hollows and Uryu began using his Quincy bow to defeat some.

"Tsugi no mai, HAKUREN!"

Renji couldn't do anything though. He was weak after using his new move so many times so he just waited until they were done.

Once the last one was diminished, Ichigo turned to Rukia.

"Kurosaki," Uryu began, but then saw Ichigo's face gazing at Rukia's.

Renji looked at his friend's eyes. _What happened, Ichigo?_

Ichigo slowly walked up to Rukia and just stared into her amethyst eyes.

"What, idiot? Why are you not healed?"

He breathed out deeply and he extended his hand.

She looked at his hand and then at him for a while. Hesitantly, she clasped her hand against his.

Still holding her hand, he walked over to Renji. "Go to Uruhara's. He'll explain what's going on. Uryu pick up this drained pineapple."

"Shaddap, Starwberry."

Uryu nodded and did as he was told. "And you Kurosaki?"

"I'll be coming. Just-"

"Fine." And the two disappeared.

Rukia looked at him. "What's wrong?"

He took a step closer to her and she took a step back. "Rukia, you and Renji, have something inside of you."

"W-what?"

"That Hokaitsu placed half of the damn key that is used to prevent us from entering Soul Society in Renji...and the other half in..."

"Don't say it. It's in me."

He nodded. "In order to get in, we have to..."

"You guys have to destroy Renji and I."

He nodded and tugged her closer to him. "Don't worry, though. Uruhara will come up with something a-"

"By the time we get there Soul Society will be done. Renji and I will eliminate ourselves."

"What?!"

"If you can't kill me, I will kill myself and Renji will also."

"How can you speak of your life like trash, that you can throw away like nothing."

"Our views in life are different, Ichigo. You are a human. We are shinigami. We are bound to give everything to protect the Soul Society. It is our duty."

"WHAT ABOUT ME?!"

"What about you?"

"YOU TO ME ARE- I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU!"

"Yes, you can. After all this is done, you're gonna finish highschool, go to college, marry, have kids, and live your life. Me. What can I do? I'll go back and live the rest of my life as the Vice-Captain of the Thirteenth Division."

"No, you can live the rest of your life with me!"

Her eyes widened.

"Just try living- thinking that I- Rukia just live."

"If the Soul Society needs me to die, Ichigo, I will die."

"And if I need you to live?"

"Duty comes first. Feelings are useless." She began walking away.

"Feelings are useless? How could you say that?"

She stopped. "Friendship. Happiness. Love. Admiration. Pride. I've felt them all Ichigo. Each one betrayed me. Drop the subject and let's go to Uruhara's."

He watched as she began leaving him and he felt his hand grip. "Kuchiki Rukia, you will live. You, Renji, all of Soul Society, I'll protect with no need of any lives being sacrificed."

* * *

(A/N I told Faa-Chan my plan and she thought I was joking. Ruki and Renj are now in a bind and they know they have to sacrifice their lives no matter what. I wuv Hiaru, but I know I'm bound to kill him *cough* and a few more characters *cough*. this is my last update of the week. Now to start fighting Algebra 1. 16 Part Two will show how the captains are handling the hollows and how Hokaitsu and Hiaru will-. Okay going too far.

Thank you, my dear reviewers. I get soo happy. With each review, I get more and more psyched to write more (but I have HW).

Thank you Cheyenne00 for the follow and favorite!

Thank you:-

Guest: Yes, IchiRukiness will start increasing with each chaoter.

Karin Hitsugaya: Yes, but Hiaru is a complexed and crazy character. He's good plus bad divided by neutral. Don't worry, he'll die, but now think: If he dies, who is bound to go down with him.

Phantom Claire: What do you think of the letter that Hiaru wrote? Hmmm. I hadn't thought about adding Ichigo's hollow. Now, I have to see where I can sneak him in.

Hitsugaya Taicho: Yoruichi is awesomer than awesomeness. There are no freakin' words to describe her. Faa-Chan is suffering writer's block so she has requested me to aid her. After HW tonight, she and I will begin. Wait for an update tomorrow. Ahh yes Soiaru was supposed to make you guys cry.

Hisana Kuchiki: Yes! When I made that scene, I began jumping around like a loony. UraYoru scenes will be notable. *winks*

Kuchiki Fucotaic: that scene wasn't assad as what else I'm planning. Amigo, if that made you cry be expecting a river of tears in the future!

Star fire girl 788: I'm delighted you liked the last chapter. Tell me how you like this one, 'kay?

Till next time everyone! Don't forget to check out my other story Bulletproof! Oh yeah and I have 99 reviews! I can't believe that. This story is nothing like the ones I've read. I feel honoured. Thank you everyone!)


	19. Chapter 16 Part Two

Chapter 16 Part Two

Hisagi Shuhei, Kotetsu Isane, Madarame Ikkaku, and Iba Tersuzaemon had been sent to protect Rukongai in place of the captains. Of those four, Ikkaku was the most excited.

"Finally, we got to kick some a-"

"Stop!" Shuhei's voice cause the remaining lieutenants to pause. "Listen."

"WRAAAAAAAAGAAAAH!"

"That doesn't sound like a hollow," Isane had a frown.

"There they come," Iba took out his swod.

"WRAAAAAAAGAAAAAAAH!"

"Let's go." Isane dashed from her place, holding her zanpakto, Itegumo, in shikai form. Her sword met with the hollow's claw and he pushed her away. She flipped backward and put her hand in front of her. "Ye lord. Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barries surges, march on to the south."Hadi 31. Shakkaho!" A large red light came from both her hands and went straight through the hollow. To her surprise, the hollow, with five holes, had bent down and dodged the attack. Immediately, it ran at her. She put up Itegumo and the hollow's claws crushed aginst it. She was being pushed backwards with the force it was using. Suddenly, hollows began approaching her from her right and left.

Shuhei dodged the hollow's fist and proceeded to stab it, but the hollow grabbed the nearest soul and threw it at him. Shuhei caught the terrified, and starving child and put her down. He turned to look at the hollow. "Reap, KAZESHINI!" He and his zanpakto were glowing green as he ran at the the hollow. The hollow grabbed another soul and threw it at him._ Shit now I have to save him._ He grabbed the soul and out it back dow.

"What's going on?" the old man managed to say.

Shuhei's nose wrinkled._ His breath smells like sake. _"Just get into a safe area."

The old man nodded and went away, falling down as he tried to run. He turned around and dashed at the hollow again, this time managing to cut off its arm. He went at it again but this time, the hollow used his knee to send him flying across the area. He crushed into the ground, scraping his back violently. The hollow approached him and lifted its foot, planning to crush Shuheii, but the lieutenant moved quickly. Once the humongous foot crushed the ground, Shuhei sliced it off. "That's one." He swung one of his scythes in the chain and sent it to the other foot. "That's two." The hollow fell to the ground and he immediately stuck his shikai inside the hollow's head. He turned around and his hand met a hollow's fist. "Get ready to die."

Tetsuzaemon swung his zanpakto, in its shikai state, into the hollows hand, slashing it off. "Oi, Ikkaku, these are easy after a while."

"Naw, hell. They are fun!" Ikkaku out his spear straight through the hollows head and brought it down. "It's almost a shame." He turned to see the other two. "Oh shit! Look at Kotetsu Isane."

Isane had three hollows tied together, using Bakudo 4 Hainawa, and sending Hado 4 Byakurai at them. They disappeared into dust.

"WRAAAAAAAAAAAGAAAAH!"

"More are comin'. Everyone ready fo' fun?" Ikkaku's voice was filled with anticipation.

"This is not good." Isane was sweating. "While we fight just in this area, they are coming from south of this place. That means souls over there are being injured."

Tetsuzaemon cracked his neck. "Let's split up. Ikkaku and I will head over there and you two deal with these."

"No," said Shuhei as he sent his zanpakto at a hollow. "Let's lure them to follow us to where they are coming from. It seems that they all come from the same direction."

"Sounds fine with me," said Ikkaku as he slashed iff a hollow's arm. "as long as I get to fight, I'm happy."

Isane nodded and she began shunpoing away.

Tetsuzaemon ripped out his zanpakto from a hollow's shoulder and sped away, followed by Ikkaku.

Shuhei looked at all the hollows and smirked. "Let Round Two begin."

* * *

Genryuusai Yamamoto entered Division Four's infirmary, followed by Unohana.

"Sou-Taicho, they are all still unconscious. I'm afraid their wounds are barely healing. Even I am having difficulties healing them."

Yamamoto passed Hitsugaya Toshiro's bed and glanced at Unohana.

"His back was healed but it was the zanpakto stabbing that refuses to close. I have tried healing it, but the bleeding won't stop nor will the wound close."

He nodded and and went to Zaraki Kenpachi's.

"He has multiple burns that refuse to calm down. They are still hot to the touch and it appears that there is still electricity running through his body."

"Holy shit!"

They turned to see Hirako Shinji at the doorway. Yamamoto asked, "Hirako Taicho, what are you doing here?"

"Came here to tell. Ya that freaky taicho figured something out."

Unohana raised an eyebrow, slightly.

"It seems that he knows what type of device his loony cousin is using. The freaktard had invented it years ago but his cousin had told him it wouldn't worked. It appears we need to have the key used. Once we have it, we gotta destroy it."

Yamamoto stayed silent and Unohana smiled. "Arigato Hirako Taicho. This is valuable information."

"I'm not done. It seems Mayuri was able to make contact with Kisuke Uruhara through this complexed looking machine that he kept hidden from all of us."

Yamamoto nodded. "I know of this machine. He had told me of it."

Unohana smiled. "Ahh. Kurotsuchi Hiaru is only aware of the equipment that we know. Whatever is kept a secret from Gotei Thirteen is kept a secret from him."

"Yeah," said Shinji as he approached the two. "Now guess where the key is?"

"Please tell us," Unohana said smiling even wider.

Shinji shruddered at her creepy grin."Half of it is in Kuchiki Rukia and the other half is in Abarai Renji."

Unohana now frowned. "So that means we must destroy the two."

"Pretty much."

Yamamoto shook his head. "That is what they want us to think. Abarai Renji and Kuchiki Rukia currently have a lot of power. Both of their Bankais are very powerful; therefore it would be wise to eliminate them. Hokaitsu is a smart soul. He put it somewhere he thought that I would no. Think or remember to look in. He out it in.."

A strong wind blew and the leaves rustled.

Unohana nodded, her eys wide with surprise and Shinji's mouth was open.

"Man, your bro would be crazy to put it there. Didn't he think we'd look?"

"Iya. He thought that we'd immediately fall for his trick."

"Even so, when in hell did he get the time to put it there? The time he was in Soul Society was spent fighting us."

"Unless it wasn't really him." Unohana was smiling again. "That time Hokaitsu stabbed Abarai Renji, his wound stopped bleeding quickly, but Jushiro Ukitake's wound won't stopp bleeding. Hiaru's sword cut seems more wider and charged. Those were clones. The real ones were busy hiding the key."

"Wow!" exclaimed Shinji. "Guys are freakin' geniuses. NOT! We figured 'em out in no time."

"No, we would have not found out their plan if I would have not looked into my memories with him." Yamamoto knew it was the truth. Looking back into time, he was able to find it out. As much as it stained his pride to admit, in admiss all this trouble, memories were his allies.

Shinji shrugged. "Should we go destroy it, then?"

"No, we will taunt him with it."

"Come again?"

Unohana said, "There is a video camera in that very room; therefore, we will show him that we know where the key is."

"Hokaitsu will come to me. Our battle will take place not where he has planned it, but where I desire."

"Which is?"

"Hokaitsu's part of our estate." With that, the old man exited the infirmary.

"Soo that means..."

"Sou-Taicho is planning to mentally destroy Hokaitsu first and then physically."

Hirako nodded. "Interesting."

* * *

Isane sent Bakudo 4 at a group of hollows and Ikkaku, Tetsuzaemon, and Shuhei all attacked them with their shikai.

"When will they stop comin'?" Ikkaku yelled as more hollows pooped from the sky.

"I thought you loved to fight!" Shuhei watched as Isane did another Bakudo 4.

"We all do, but not like this," said Tetsuzaemon. "This is absurd. They are just draining our energy."

"That's exactly what they want," panted Isanae. Ten Bakudo 4s in the last thirty minutes were quite draining. "They want all of Soul Society's defenses low."

"Eh, they still have Yumichika and a few more to deal with after us." Ikkaku spun his spear in his hand and sent it flying into a hollow's head. It ripped out of that hollow and went into another hollow's head. Ikkaku caught it on the other side.

"WRAAAAAAAAGAAAAAH!"

"Ah shit! Stop coming already! I prefer fighting Tetsuzaemon."

Isane shook her head as twenty or so jumped from the sky. "Bakudo 4, Hainawa!"

"Move." Shuhei began swinging the other side of his zanpakto and threw the chain frontwards. The chain seemed to extend and wrap around all of the imobilized hollows, while the scythe injected itself on one of the hollows head. "Now watch." He tugged the chain and it ripped out of the hollows head and went around the rest, eliminating all of them.

Silence.

More silence.

"We're done?" inquired Isane.

"I guess," responded Tetsuzaemon turning his head to the left.

"Yes, you guys are done." From the sky, Kurotsuchi Hiaru jumped downwards, his long, black cape fluttering in a sudden strong wind. "All of you have done well and I am now considering keeping you four as my pets."

"Ch. Go to hell, Hiaru!" yelled Ikkaku as he pointed his spear at him.

Shuhei nodded.

"Yes, yes, Ikkaku, I will." From the sky, Hiaru's big zanpakto fell and he grasped its hilt. "But, I'll see you there."

"AAAAH!" Ikkaku ran at Hiaru and a metal clang ran through Rukongai. "Just 'cause you have a big sword doesn't mean you're strong. Without your sword you're NOTHING!"

"You think?" inquired Hiaru as he leaned more weight into his weapon.

Ikkaku felt his knees tremble. "OF COURSE! There is no way you could have become powerful in u-"

"Let's test your theory." Hiaru impaled the ground with his sword. "Attack me with your spear."

Ikkaku took the chance and went at him. Just as he approached him, Hiaru disappeared and Ikkaku turned around. His spear met with Hiaru's finger nail. Ikkaku put more pressure but Hiaru just laughed.

"I am sooo weak without my sword, huh?" Hiaru punched Ikkaku in his gut.

_That force. It's unbelievable!_ Tetsuzaemon watched as Ikkaku was went flying across Rukongai. He wouldn't have been surprised if he had been sent back to Division 11.

Suddenly Ikkaku was brouhgt back. "Now kids, this is a device I invented." He lifted his hand. There were two rings. "Ya see the blue ring? It gives me a boost everytime I punch, but it brings the person I sent flyin'."

Ikkaku had blood running from his mouth rapidly and his eyes were wide with pain.

Shuhei ran at Hiaru, his weapons glowing, but Hiaru caught his wrist and twisted it behind his back.

"This is without a weapon, everyone but watch what I can do." Still gripping Shuhei's wrist, he forced him to cut himself. Blood streamed from Shuhei's back and then Hiaru punched him in the place were Shuhei's scythe hat cut.

CRACK! The bone had broken in half.

Isane was paler than pale, but she raised her hand and lifted her index finger. After mumbling an incantion, she said,"Hado 1, SHO!"

Hiaru smiled and shook his head. He lifted Shuhei and said shinigami was sent flying. Her eyes opened, but her lips pressed tighter together in determination. With her sword tightly grasped in her hand, she ran at him. He held her balled hand and kneed her in the stomach three times. She stepped on his shin, but he kneed her even harder.

"Stop." Tetsuzaemon's sword was against Hiaru's neck.

"Am I supposed to be intimidated?" Hiaru swung Isane into Tetsuzaemon and both of them crushed into the ground, one on top of the other. "Now." He lifted his sword up. "Die!" He impaled them and blood gushed out of their wounds quickly. He ripped his sword out and turned around.

"I'm still alive." Isane's voice was raspy. "Kill me, why don't you?"

"'Cause I need you guys alive. I just needa taunt your Sou-Taicho."

Tetsuzaemon felt his whole body going numb. "Why do you need to do that?"

"'Cause it's sooooooo fun to tease people."

Ikkaku and Shuhei both ran at Hiaru and with one swoop of the sword, Hiaru slashed both of them across their chest.

Ikkaku got up again."I guess I have to show you my Bankai, Hiaru."

"You've got Bankai?" Hiaru cracked his neck and knuckles. "Interesting. Lemme see."

"BANKAI! Ryumon Hozukimaru!" Immediately his weapon changed and he grasped each blade. "NOW SEE!" He ran towards Hiaru, but stopped as Hiaru began laughing."What the hell is so funny?"

"Your zanpakto in Bankai form is so beautiful! How come I didn't get that?"

Ikkaku's eyes widened.

"But anyways, now that I know what your Bankai looks like, I'll take my leave."

"WHAT?! Don't chicken off and come here to fight me!"

"I'd love to but look at you and them."

Ikkaku glanced at Isane, Tetsuzaemon, and Shuhei, all wounded and a pool of blood surrounding them.

"I don't think you want them to die yet. Anyways, tell your Sou-Taicha that you saw me and give him this note." Hiaru threw a paper in the ground. "Hollows won't come until a tad bit later."

Ikkaku was mad. "YOU DON'T LEAVE A BATTLE LIKE THIS. COME HERE AND FIGHT ME TO DEATH YOU DAMNED COWARD!"

"Oh yeah and tell Soi-Fong-"

"Tell me what, you pathetic fool."

Ikkaku and him turned to see Soi-Fong arriving with some of her ninjas behind her. "That you have becom a coward? I already knew that."

Hiaru smirked. "You never fail to amaze me, ya know?"

"Surrender and we might spare you." All her ninjas surrounded him.

"Do you want me to kill them?"

"I dare you to."

Hiaru sighed as he began swinging his sword around him. "Fine!"

"JUMP!"

Elctricity crackled as the ninjas jumped as high as they could.

"That's cheating Soi-Fong! Don't help 'em!"

"Duck!" Ikkaku yelled as Hiaru swung his humonogus blade.

Hiaru rolled his eyes. "You guys are pathetic. Attack me."

All the ninjas attacked him at the same didn't move at all and let them all go at him.

Soi-Fongs eyes widened as she witnessed all her ninjas, electrocuted fly across the area.

"Pathetic." Hiaru yawned. "Now Soi-Fong, I gave a letter to baldy over there that needs to go to Sou-Taicho. Hokaitsu wants a full army waiting for us tomorrow 'cause we are bringing a bunch of hollows. We seak entertainment. Tomorrow, Hokaitsu rises to the throne." He glanced at Ikkaku. "I like you man! Surrender and we'll spare you. You can work under me."

Ikkaku spat in the side. "I only work under person and that's Zaraki Kenpachi. Bring as many hollows as you want. We'll crush 'em and Hokaitsu."

"Without Kurosaki Ichigo, Abarai Renji, Kuchiki Rukia, and Kisuke Uruhara, you all don't have a chance. They were your biggest hope but they can't reach you. Be wise." Hiaru jumped up and the disappeared into a gray hole in the sky. It closed right after he left.

Ikkaku looked at Soi-Fong, whose hands were clenched and eyes closed. "Oi, Taicho?"

She opened her eyes and picked up the letter that was on the floor. "Come with me. We'll send Division Four members to help these souls.

Ikkaku nodded and they both began shunpoing away. On the way he said, "Ya know, I am a blood thristy person."

"Just like your captain."

Ikkaku nodded. "I believe if you engage in a battle, to not stop till one of us is dead."

"Good philosophy."

"But, even if I could strike Hiaru right now, I didn't." Ikkaku felt his hands clench. "and I know that he was the one who hurt my taicho, but still-"

"I understand."

They had reached the gates. She looked at him. "Go and have Unihana Taicho heal you and tell her to send her squad members to heal the others."

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to show this letter to Sou-Taicho."

* * *

"Done, Taicha!" Hiaru entered Hokaitsu's room.

"Come here." Hoaktisu was in front of a thin computer screen. "He found the key."

"No, shit!" Hiaru watched as Genryuusai Yamamoto opened a small cabinet. Unohana took out a blanket and opened it. There was a large gold circle.

"That's the key?" they heard Hirako Shinji say.

Yamamotk nodded. "Give it to me."

Unohana handed the key to him and Yamamoto turned to the camera.

"Holy crap! He knows we can see him."

Hokaitsu nodded.

"Hokaitsu, you thought you could fool me and my followers. We have the key and we shall destroy it."

"Was this supposed to happen, Taicho?"

"We will invad Tierra de los Exiliados with a full army and eliminate you and Kurotsuchi Hiaru."

"This was not supposed to happen."

Suddenly, Soi-Fong entered the room. "Sou-Taicho, I have a letter from Hokaitsu."

"You gave 'em the letter?"

"Yep."

They watched as Yamamoto opened it and read. Finally, the old man closedthe letter. "So be it. You come to me. Either ways I can crush you, brother. Tomorrow, the truth will be revealed. Why you were exiled." As he finished saying this, Yamamoto snapped the key into two. "We'll be waiting." He left the room leaving the remaining taichos glancing at each other.

"Well," sighed Hokaitsu. "Things are still going as planned, except we're gonna have to deal with Uruhara and the other three."

Suddenly Hirako Shinji went in front of the camera and stuck out his tounge. "You guys die tomorrow! Buh-bye!" He left the room followed by Unohana.

Soi-Fong looked into the camera and smirked. "I'll be waiting Hiaru. Tomorrow, you'll die by my zanpakto. Tomorrow, we'll end our relationship properly."

Hiaru shrugged his shoulders as she disappeared. "I thought it ended a long time ago, Grumpy."

"Grumpy?" Hokaitsu repeated as he rested his head on his hand. "Looks like it didn't, Hiaru. Your relationship didn't end."

Hiaru nodded and began shining his sword. "I guess, Taicha. I guess."

* * *

(A/N I had this chapter written out already so I just posted it up. Shoulda been out on Friday, but eh it's a day off. I might not update next weekend if I still don't understand Algebra 1. This chapter was exciting to write and I had to kepp closing my eyes to try and picture the scenes. I wanted them bloody and awesome, just like the manga/anime. Thank you to all my reviewers.

Hisana Kuchiki:- I didn't make you guys wait a week, just a day. But I won't update for a while. So lucky! You got to go to Six Flags. Faa-Chan had to postpone her update. It'll be uo tonight or so.

Kuchiki Fucotaic:- I will try my best not to kill many characters, hermano but it'll be hard! Yes, Hiaru ships 'em soo hard and he trolls like Kubo! I'm doing radicals. Do you understand those? I swear it's not going into my brain.

Karin Hitsugaya:- Yes, Yoruichi is my role model. I love action better than romance so I'm trying to improve in battle descriptions. Tell me how you liked the battles in this chapter.

Hitsugaya Taicho:- I can neither confirm or deny that I will kill them. I am delighted you liked the IR scene. Faa-Chan's story will be up tonight.

Star fire girl 788:- Thanks for your review! It's magnificent that you like the IchiRuki moments. Sometimes, I get scared that I might overdo them and make it out of character, but you and the others seem to like it. I am relieved!

Anyways, till next time everyone. Please check out my other story, Bulletproof, and drop a review. Oh yeah! Who watches Korean Dramas here? Till next time!)


	20. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Kuchiki Rukia and Abarai Renji stared at each other for a long time, neither of them moving.

"YOU BLINKED!"

"No, I didn't, Renji!"

"You blinked, Rukia." Ichigo was pointing at her as he said this.

She crossed her arms and turned to Uruhara. "Oi. Did they destroy the key?"

Kisuke Uruhara nodded, smiling wider. "We can now go to Soul Society. Hokaitsu and Hiaru will be there tomorrow. The taichos that were harmed before are still loosing blood, so they need as many people to fight by tonight. We have to be ready incase they plan a sneak attack."

"Which they won't," said Yoruichi as she cracked her knuckles. "From what Hirako said they sound serious."

"Will we be joining?" inquired Chad as he stood up.

"No, because there might be more attacks here in Karakura. Ishida and Inoue are staying, too." Yoruichi twisted her head to the side.

"Eh? But I wanna go Yoruichi-San!" Orihime began to pout.

"Nope! You'll need to heal Chad while Ishida is fighting and Ishida while Chad is fighting, okay?"

"Okay," Orihime's eyes shifted to Rukia and her mouth formed a smile._ When Kurosaki-Kun found out that the key wasn't inside of her, his eyes lit up brighter than the sun. When Kuchiki-San sent him a meaningful glance, he smiled. Not a forced smile, but a true smile. One that he's never, ever shown me. _"Kuchiki-San, before you go, can you talk to me in the room next to us?"

Rukia looked at Orihime and got up. "Okay, let's go outside to talk." Rukia grabbed Orihime's hand and tugged her outside. Together the two ran till they were tired. Both of them sat side by side. "What's wrong, Inoue-San?"

Orihime looked at her hands and made a small smile. "I realized that our friendship doesn't have a strong base."

Rukia looked up the sky. "Well, that's true. I was tooken to Soul Society before I had a chance to go to your house to eat your food. Then all the stuff with Aizen happened and you were captured. After that, I went back to Soul Society, came back to help Ichigo, went back, then this stuff... Wow! You and I- we never got a chance for our friendship to glow!"

"Hai, Kuchiki-San. When all this is over, can we please spend some more time together?"

Rukia looked at Orihime's beautiful eyes and was about to nod, but then it started. The pain. It began as a tingling sensation in her brain, like someone was tickling it. Slowly, it became needles inserting itself inside of the organ that controlled her nervous system. The needles mocked her. Coming in and out. Piercing deeper. Multiplying themselves. Her ears began ringing. She saw many, many Orihimes that were all spinning around her. **Faster. Faster. Faster**. "STOP!" Now Rukia screamed with all her might as the needles all attacked her at the same time, breaking thriugh her cranium, going so deep into her brain that she could no longer feel her body. Everything was numb. Her hands. Legs. Chest. Feet. Hands. No feelings. Dead. Black. Darkness. Fear.

"Kuchiki-San, please wake up. Please, Kuchiki-San! Open your eyes." Her shoulder was shooken and slowly her eyes opened. "Kuchiki-San! Come on." Her eyes slowly began closing. "No, Kuchiki-San! KUCHIKI-SAN!"

Rukia quickly got up and covered her ears. "Inoue! That was too loud!"

"Kuchiki-San, you weren't getting up! What happened?" Orihime has tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine, Inoue. It was just-" Two Inoues. "The poison." Three Inoues.

"Yoruichi-San told me about it. Don't worry! Kurosaki-Kun will get the antidote for you."

"No, Inoue. If Ichigo can't get the antidote, it's alright."

"No, no! Kurosaki-Kun will save you."

"Inoue, I don't wanna be saved!" Rukia stood up and swallowed saliva as her world shifted violently. "If I can't be saved, then so be it."

Inoue stood up and hugged her nakama tightly. "You have to want to live! You have to! I- Kurosaki-Kun! Think about him if my pleading won't stop you. Think about him!"

"Inoue, I'll live if that's my fate. We can't change fate."

"B-but..."

Rukia hugged her friend back but then pushed away. "Let's go, Inoue."

Orihime nodded and walked behind her friend, her eyes puffy.

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya walked behind Genryuusai Yamamoto and the remainig captains that could fight. They stopped at the Senkaimon as the radiant door opened and Kisuke Uruhara, Shihoin Yoruichi, Kurosaki Ichigo, Abarai Renji and his sister walked out of it.

"Sou-Taicho," mocked Yoruichi as she leaned her elbow onto Uruhara's shoulder. "I believe we deserve a welcoming party."

Yamamoto grunted. "I will thank you for coming later. For now, train. Tomorrow, Hokaitsu-"

"We have all the details already," said Ichigo, taking two steps frontwards. "Don't worry we'll train hard and protect Soul Society."

"How are the rest of the captains?" inquired Renji.

"Still bleeding," said Unohana. "It seems as thought the real Hokaitsu and Hiaru's swords prevents bleeding from stopping."

Ichigo looked at Rukia from the corner of his eye._ That mean she's still bleeding, but doesn't wanna tell me._

"So Jushiro Taicho is still unwell?" Rukia asked, her face radiating concern.

"Hai, Kuchiki-San."

"Do not use bankai at all for your training," Yamamoto stated.

Byakuya's eyes widened. His sister had Bankai? His sister? When and how? She was still young and hadn't had training!

"Bankai?" said Hirako Shinji. "To my knowledge, only Kurosaki and Abarai have it. Does Kuchiki have it to?"

"Yes."

This caused a surprising atmosphere to fill the area.

"Well, what are we all standing here for?" asked Uruhara as he walked up to Kurotsuchi Mayuri. "I'm pretty sure we all have places to be, people to meet. I need to show you something."

Mayuri rolled his eyes, but the two went to the Twelfth Division.

Yoruichi shunpoed next to Soi-Fong and slung her arm around her. "You and I have to train. You gotta kill Kurotsuchi Hiaru."

Soi-Fong nodded and the two disappeared.

Yamamoto turned around and the remaining captains, except for Byakuya followed him.

"Kuchik. taicho," said Renji approaching him and bowing his head down a little.

Byakuya nodded and watched as his sister and Kurosaki walked upto him.

"Nii-Sama," said Rukia, also bowing. "I judge you are well."

"Yeah, he's fine as hell," scoffed Ichigo which earned him an elbow in the gut from Rukia and a broken foot from Renji.

"Forgive him," they both chimed.

"Rukia," said Byakuya, ignoring the other two boys. "Come with me."

"Hai." She turned to see the two boys as her brother walked away. "Go train in the mountains in 'Kongai. Don't wait for me, but I'll be there."

Renji nodded, but as she walked away Ichigo grabbed her wrist. She turned to see him and gave him a small smile. "What now?"

"Eat something."

"I will."

"Rest, too. You don't have to come and train with us."

"Don't bet on that, Ichigo."

"Ch. Go ahead." He let go of her hand and watched as she walked away.

"Okay, Ichigo, that was wierd. You-"

"Don't even say it, Pineapple."

"Wanna bet, Strawberry?"

"Punk."

"Freak."

"Retard."

"Stinktard."

"Let's go play the insult game at 'Kongai. Shunpo you there."

"I'll win as always."

"Name the last time you actually won, Renji."

"Shaddap, I always win."

* * *

Rukia let out a sigh as a maid poured some green tea for her. Taking the hot Japanese cup, she blew on it and took a sip. She was sure she blistered her tounge, but the tea was good.

Byakuya watched as his sister put the cup on the low table and looked at him. "Nii-Sama, is there anything specific you would like to talk about?"

"Iya." He took a sip of his tea and watched as her eyes shifted around his room. "How are you feeling?"

She looked at him, her eyes wide with surprise but a the corners or her lip twitching upwards into a smile. "I'm fine, Nii-Sama. Arigato for asking." She looked down at her hands. "It means a lot to me, Nii-Sama."

His heart pumped harder. Had he never bothered to ask her how she was? "When did you obtain Bankai?"

"When I was at the World of the Living. I don't know how it happened, but I got it. It's not complete yet." She sipped more of her tea.

"What do you mean?"

"Shirayuki told me that my Bankai has four stages."

"What stage are you on?"

"Second." She finished her tea and put it down. For a while there was silence, but Rukia broke it. "Nii-Sama, train with me."

He looked at her.

She went back and bowed her head. "Nii-Sama, please train with me."

Byakuya stood and grabbed his zanpakto from its stand. "Rise. We'll train in my field."

Rukia followed her Nii-Sama, confused. "What do you mean your field?"

He stayed silent and continued walking. Finally he opened a door, and they entere a spacious area. "This used to be my training field when I was your age."

Rukia nodded. "It's big!"

Byakuya nodded as he unsheathed his sword."Are you prepared?"

Rukia ripped out her sword of its sheath and got into a battle stance."I'm ready, Nii-Sama."

Suddenly her Nii-Sama disappeared from her sight. She turned around and her sword clashed against his. Both of them added weight to their swords, and Rukia felt her feet sink inside the sod. "WRAAH!" She flung her sword away and hit again. CLASH! Their swords met again and the metal clanging echoed. She moved the blade away and hit again, now putting all her weight in it so that her Nii-Sama used both of his hands. She took this oppurtunity to try kicking him, but Byakuya used more force and her sword tossed up the air, leaving her defenseless. Rukia looked at her Nii-Sama's expressionless face and tightened her fists. She sent a punch, but he caught it. She entwined her fingers around his hand and then she proceeded to jump upwards landing behind Byakuya, twisting his arm backwards in the process. In response, he let go of her hand and turned around, putting the sword near her neck. Rukia smirked and in a flash she disappeared. Suddenly, Byakuya felt cool metal against his neck. Byakuya swung his sword around and it landed near his sister's neck.

"Reveal your Bankai."

"Eh?" She backed her sword away.

"We will fight Bankai on Bankai, now."

"N-Nii-Sama?" She smirked? "Fine." She extended her sword and out it near her side. "Mai, Sode no Shirayuki." The white ribbon began trpwirling around her shihakusho. "BANKAI!"

Byakuya was in awe as the sword becam longer and transparent. The grass beneath him was frozen and his sister looked beautiful. Something filled his heart. It was undescribable, but he knew what the feeling was called. It was pride.

"Nii-Sama, show me your Bankai, now." Rukia's violet eyes sparkled in excitement.

"Very, well." He put his sword in front of him and dropped it. "Senkei. Senbonzakura Kaheyoshi." The sword disappeared into the ice as if it were liquid and the area turned dark. Two rows of giant rose from the icy ground. The thousand swords broke into scattered petals and they united into complete glowing swords. They formed four rows, each one floating above one another. "You are the third soul to witness my Bankai in this form for I rarely use it."

Rukia's eyes were wide. "W-why show it to me."

"Because I want to show you that I will not go easy on you."

Rukia looked at her Nii-Sama and nodded. "Fine, neither will I. Daini, Kori no Noroi!" She spun the hilt of her sword around and her ice disk appeared. Taking hold of it, her smile widened. "Nii-Sama, I'll show you only two of my moves, because the third one will impale you."

A sword from the fourth row came down to him and he clasped it tightly. "Very well. Let's begin."

She tossed her ice disk with all her might at Byakuya and he quickly dodged._ You have now entered the third stage. Kori no Noroi can be controlled by your eyes and next time you use it, say Shimiru, Kori No Noroi. The ice disk will grow spears all around it._ Rukia's eyes followed her brother, who was shunpoing. Suddenly he stopped and his sword met the ice disk. Adding more pressure, Byakuya broke the ice disk in half. Rukia gripped her sword and went at her brother. Their swords met and they both added more pressure._ This is your new move. Say Tokenai, Sore o Toketsu. _Rukia added more pressure and then jumped backward. The area around her began glowing white and Byakuya approached her. Once he was three inches away, she pierced the ground. "TOKENAI!" Her sword dissolved into water and the ground began shaking. She jumped upwards as water began climbing Byakuya's body.

Byakuya's eyes were wide as it slicked up halfway.

"SORE O TEKETSU!"

The water froze in place and Byakuya felt his limbs going numb. Not only was it painful, but he was immobilized. Rukia crushed downwards, faraway from her brother. "Tsukisasu, Tsurara no Shinryaku." The ice from the ground broke and a bunch of icicles were thrown at Byakuya. Byakuya's sword broke into cherry blossoms and scattered around him, blocking any icicles from hurting him.

Rukia lifted her hand into the air and smirked as her icicles disappeared. The ice holding him became liquid again."Nii-Sama?"

"That was an impressive preformance, Rukia." Byakuya's Senkei disappeared and the two of them looked at each other. "I am proud of you."

"Arigato, Nii-Sama." Her face was shining and her eyes were glittering. "Arigato." She bowed her head. "I have reached the third stage. Tokenai, Sore o Toketsu is my new move."

"The third stage only has one new move?"

"Hai, and the moves I knew before got a boost!" He nodded and she got close to her brother. "But, why did you bring me to this place to train?"

Byakuya was silent for a while, as he looked around the area and sakura blossoms fell from the tree. "This is were your sister and I would come."

Rukia smiled. "Nii-Sama."

He looked at her.

She bowed her head to the ground. "Arigato Nii-Sama. You seem to have made my sister happy and you make me happy."

"Do not thank me."

She tilted her head upward and saw that her brother had extended his hand. She took it and he lifted her up gently.

"She was my wife. You are my sister. I shouldn't be thanked for making you or her happy."

Rukia's smile widened, but immediately she frowned. There it was the tingling sensation. "Nii-Sama, I have to go."

Byakuya had observed as Rukia's eyes had gone from cheerful to happy. He nodded and she ran towards the door, exiting in a hurry. Slowly he walked after her.

Once Rukia had exited the Kuchiki Manor, she fell to the ground, gripping her head tightly. There was pain, yes, but there were flashbacks. Flashbacks of her past. _Rukongai? She watched as she and Renji and his friends ran into a drunk man and he broke a sake bottle on one of her friends. She heard their screams as he grabbed another of their friend and slammed him into a cart. She watched as they ran but the man caught their last friend. She heard her screams of terror._ She gripped her head tighter and bit her lip so she wouldn't scream. A hand was put on her shoulder and she was turned to see many, many Nii-Samas. A sharp pain in the back of her head and she was out.

* * *

"WRAAAAAAAH!" Ichigo's sword hit Renji's and the wind around them blew violently. They stroke again and another loud clang. "We should rest now, Pineapple."

"No way, Strawberry." Renji hit again. "Not till you're down."

"What? You're mad that I won the shunpo race?"

"You didn't win, you punk! It was a freakin' tie!"

"Nope." Ichigo dodged Renji's kick. "I won."

"By five stinkin' seconds."

"I still won!" Ichigo tried kicking Renji but he dodged.

"AWWW SHADDAP AND FIGHT!"

"Fine, fool." Their swords were clashing every two seconds and reiatsu was leaking from them like crazy. Ichigo kicked and Renji punched. Both of them backed away and went again. CLASH! Almost loud enough to make them deaf. The sun was setting and sweat glistened as it traveled down their skin.

"That's it, Strawberry. Let's go check Rukia."

"Aww. You said I cared about her too much."

"You do."

"Ya think, Renji?"

"I do." They began walking down the hill.

"I guess I do." Renji watched as Ichigo looked up the clear blue sky, smiling. "She is kinda the only person who has told me something that actually comforted me. It wasn't sorry or thank you."

"She's like that. Always trying to make people happy."

"She doesn't try, she does. She comforts me. I feel like I need her."

"Ch!" Renji kicked a rock to the side. "You sound cheesy and your face is gleaming like a madman."

"Shut your mouth! Let's go to the Kuchiki Manor and pick up Rukia."

"Yeah shunpo you there."

"Three."

Both boys knelt to the ground and bowed their heads.

"Two."

They looked up.

"One."

They were off and both of them arrived in Byakuya's part of the estate at the same time.

"I won, and you know it."

"No fool! I did!"

Byakuya came out of the room, glaring intensely. "My sister is currently unwell. If-"

"What?!" yelled Ichigo and he pushed Byakuya on the side and sat next to an unconscious Rukia. He grabbed her freezing hands and touched her forehead. "Hey Byakuya! Bring me room temperature water and a cloth."

Byakuya looked at a maid and she scatted away. He watched as Ichigo felt her head with his cheek and held her hand tenderly. The maid came in and handed him the stuff he requested. Ichigo soaked the cloth and put it on her forehead. "Hey, Rukia. Get up." He soaked the cloth again. "Get up." He lifted her head slightly and shook her. "Hey, you."

Rukia's eyes slowly opened, but quickly closed tightly.

"Your head?" He held her closer to him, resting her head against his chest.

"Y-yeah," she managed to croak. Her eyes squeezed together and he pressed the wet cloth against her forehead.

"Feeling any better?"

"Yeah, fine. You can stop." She opened her eyes and Ichigo helped her sit up.

"Drink water."

She nodded and swallowed the liquid down her dry throat. "Thanks." Her eyes began closing again.

"Hey, Rukia."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Byakuya sat next to Ichigo and Renji sat across the two.

Rukia looked at the three and inwardly groaned. "I am sorry for the disturbance, Nii-Sama."

"What happened?"

"What do you mean what happened? What the hell does it seem happened?" Ichigo fumed.

Renji cleared his throat.

Rukia stood up. "I'm fine. Just a side effect due to the poison." She left the room, Renji following her close behind.

As Ichigo got up, Byakuya said,"Kurosaki Ichigo."

Said person looked at the noble in disgust.

"Save my sister."

"Say again."

"Save my sister. I will not repeat myself."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "I was planning to do it anyways."

Byakuya heard the door slam shut and sighed. He closed his eyes and saw Rukia in her Bankai outfit. Suddenly the vision shifted to her belled on the floor, clenching her head in pain.

Renji grabbed Rukia from her arm and turned her to face him. They both stayed silent and gazed at each other.

"Did you train with Ichigo?"

"Does your head still hurt?"

"I reached Bankai Stage Three."

Renji's eyes opened. "Who did you train with?"

She smirked."Nii-Sama."

"With who?" Ichigo walked out the Kuchiki Manor and came up to the two.

"Nii-Sama."

"You trained with Kuchiki Taicho?" Renji's jaw had dropped to the ground. "Have you freakin' lost it?"

"Did he hurt you?" inquired Ichigo.

Rukia huffed and stepped on both of their foots.

"OW!" Both of the boys stumbled backwards holding their crushed foot.

"Seriously Dummy One and Dummy Two. This is getting annoying. Didja two train?"

"Of course! I kicked his a-"

"I kicked his a-"

"Both of you kicked each others 'hinds out of the cliff."

"NO!" they both yell.

"Okay, fools. Let's go to 'Kongai's mountain, eat, and sleep." she began walking away leaving two doumbfounded boys behind.

"Say again?" Renji asked jumping to her side. "Food?"

Ichigo caught up with them. "Rest?"

"Of course!" exclaimed Rukia. "If we want to win, we gotta have stamina to kill. We'll wake up early tomorrow. Let's enjoy the rest of the day."

"HELL YEAH!" Renji skipped ahead leaving a smiling Ichigo and Rukia.

Rukia glanced at Ichigo, her eyes sparkling. "You don't have to worry. You killed Aizen and that guy was a butterfly!"

"Ch. You're like a butterfly too."

"Excuse me?" Rukia's eyebrows crinkled together.

"You look delicate and pretty and small, but you guys are capable of flying anywhere and bringing smiles on peoples' faces."

"I bring smiles to peoples' faces? Is something wrong with you?"

"It's thanks to you that I actually gave a meaningful smile after my mom died. Renji smiles widely whenever you're around. You soften Byakuya's heart. So pretty much, yeah."

"Ch. I wish it was like that dope."

"'Ey you two slowpokes! Hurry up! We'll get food and sake from Shunsui's."

"No sake, fool."

And with that the trio ran off together.

* * *

(A/N Omi gooosh! I love this chapter, even though I think I shoukd have added more action and a more descriptive and painful experience for Ruki. Next chapter is the real stuff *cough* no *coughs*. We're gonna have the truth revealed and then I have to change the title. Thank you: WhatNowThen and digimonfan 18 for favoriting/following this story.

Thank you, to everyone who reviewed!

Taichichaser2000: Oi 'mana! No spoilers!

Hitsugaya Taicho: I'm thinking how I can explain you radicals through internet, but I'm scared I might mess you up. Keep trying, bro! I love Gu Family Book. I watched it since it first came out! Dude, I'll have to take up most of my notebook page to list all my favorit actors/ actress, but Suzy and Lee Min Ho are just awesome. Seung Gi is also epic!

Karin Hitsugaya: Heheehe. Hiaru has another fangirl. You watch Death Note? I am on episode nine. I'll try adding more gore. My sister and I looove shonen. It rules! I tried Jang ok Jung but it didn't draw to me as much as Dong Yi did. Didja watch Dong Yi? Same king, but his concubine. My mommy likes Jang ok Jung and sometimes I watch it with her.

Hisana Kuchiki: Hehe. Kinda teased you guys in the last one making you think that the truth would be revealed in this chappie. I wanna become the Queen of Troll so.. Hehehe... Yes Boys Before Flowers, Goong, You're Beautiful. Dude I coukd go on and on.

TomoMee: Thank you for taking the time to review! I missed your reviews! I am happy you areliking how this story is going!

Phantom Claire: Hope you like this chappie and thanks for reviewing!

Kuchiki Fucotaic: I love Isane too! She's just- just- AWESOME! Yes Sou-Taicho sent Hokaitsu to hell! Finally understood radicals after rereading and rereading. I love Rooftop Prince!

Well won't update again this week 'cause of benchmark tests and my dad is coming home. Watch out for a HitsuKari oneshot one of theses days. Till next time!)


	21. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Abarai Renji and Kuchiki Rukia walked behind Kurosaki Ichigo as they entered the captains room. Both lieutenants bowed their heads to the ground but Ichigo just stood and nodded at Genryuusai Yamamoto.

"Rise Abarai Fukotaicho and Kuchiki Fukotaicho."

They rose, but kep their eyes to the ground.

"I expect that all division members are prepared to battle against the hollows that Hokaitsu and Hiaru will be bringing."

Hirako Shinji took two steps forward. "Of course. All our shinigamis have been divided into two groups. The first group is protecting Rukongai and the second group have been spread around the Senkaimon area."

"Very well. Unohana Taicho, are your healers prepared?"

Unohana took two steps forward. "Hai. All healing squad members are prepared to help any wounded shinigami."

"How are the captains that were harmed before?"

"They have stopped bleeding, but are still unconscious."

Yamamoto nodded and then looked at Ichigo. "You, Abarai, and Kuchiki will not reveal your Bankai till I say so."

Ichigo felt his scowl deepen. "Are you sure your plan will work?"

"No, Ichigo. The question is: When will you tell them the truth behind this?" Kyoraku Shunsui walked up three steps. He smiled. "Right now or in front of Hokaitsu?"

"The truth will be revealed in front of Hokaitsu." He turned to Kurotsuchi Mayuri. "What of the rings Hiaru uses."

"I thought you'd never ask!" exclaimed Mayuri.

"I know!" Kisuke Uruhara entered and walked up. "The rings they use were part of an experiment that Mayuri, Hiaru, and I did years ago. We stopped doing them after they failed many tests and I changed divisions."

Mayuri nodded. "It seems that Hiaru was able to master them. If we are not mistaken though, it should have a weakness. Gimbilite is a chemical that can destroy the resource uded to make the ring. Hiaru doesn't know that."

"We can use this bottle," Uruhara took out a green bottle filled with a black liquid. "to destroy the rings. One of us," he stared at Soi-Fong. "has to get close enough to throw the liquid on his hand."

Soi-Fong looked back into Uruhara's eyes and said, "I'll do it."

"You will?" A wide grin.

"Just hand it to me." Uruhara tossed the bottle to her and Soi-Fong scoffed. "He's way ahead of us. This for him is child's play."

"Has he told you?" inquired Mayuri, fuming.

"Before he left he showed me this liquid and said that he finally managed to make something immune to it. I wasn't listening to him, but I guess he meant the rings."

"Booo!" Shinji put both of his thumbs downwards.

"So that means we can't do anything about the rings?" inquired Sajin Komomura.

Uruhara sighed. "Guess so!"

Yoruichi chuckled. "Well, we won't need them. We have all been training and are ready."

Everyone, except for Uruhara, Ichigo and Byakuya nodded.

Yamamoto lifted a piece of paper. "I found this on the note from yesterday. It seems as though the hour has come. Let us go."

All the captains began following Yamamoto out of the room, but Rukia paused. She looked into the shadows and narrowed her eyes. Suddenly, a needle was thrown and it whizzed by her cheek. She turned and watched as it inserted in her brother's back. "NII-SAMA!" All the captains turned to watch tons of needles being thrown at them from the shadows. Needles inserted in their flesh and dug inwards, almost like ticks digging their way through fur.

Soi-Fong bit her lip as another needle went into her stomach, but there was no time to idle. Both she and Shunsui helped Yamamoto out of the room. Komomura, bleeding from many places, helped the rest of the captains and ran out the room. Renji grabbed his taicho and Ichigo held Rukia's hand. Once they exited the room, they saw needles raining from the ceiling.

"It's a zanpakto," said Kensei, ripping out needles from his arm. "Look they disappear when they hit the ground."

Ichigo nodded. "But whose?"

Rukia watched as the needles stopped falling all at the same time. "Hers."

From behind Yamamoto's chair came a young women, with long hair blacker than black. Half of it was tied in a bun and the rest dangled beneath her knee. Her eyes were stale gray, like a Kuchikis, and her lips were just like Hokaitsu's. "Hello Infidels!" Her voice was strong and low at the same time.

"Seras," Yamamoto said watching as she sat down in his chair.

"Oji-San! You 'member my name!"

All of the captain's eyes widened except for Byakuya.

"Seras!" Byakuya ramarked sharply.

She barely glanced at Byakuya. "I won't call him uncle at all."

Rukia turned to her Nii-Sama raising an eyebrow, but his eyes didn't meet hers.

"How do you guys like my zanpakto?" she inquired fingering a small needle. "Interesting, ne?"

Soi-Fong began walking back into the captains room. "Who do you think you are?"

"I wouldn't come closer if I were you." Soi-Fong continued walking and Seras huffed."Jimen kara Hari!" Needles from the ground began popping upwards and Soi-Fing had to shunpo out of the way. In a flash all of them shot upwards and attached themselves to the cieling.

Soi-Fong's eyes were wider than the rest of the captains'. "What do you want?"

"Oto-San said I could do whatever I wanted. First, I want to eliminate all Kuchikis." Her bangs fell to her eyes. "Next I want servants. A ton! Then I want to be captain of any division or many divisions."

"I am sorry." Rukia walked two step upwards. "But you're going to have to dream on."

"Oh really, Kuchiki Rukia?"

"So you know my name."

"Of course I do! Everyone does. You're that adopted girl that belongs with the trash in Rukongai. You gave powers to Kurosaki Ichigo, going against the law, and was saved from execution. You're a lucky piece of junk, ya know?"

Ichigo and Renji both walked forward but Yoruichi put her hand in front of them. "Wait."

"Yes, I am." Rukia walked into the captain's room. "You know everything about me, but I know nothing about you. Mind telling me about yourself."

Seras smirked. "You think I'm stupid?"

Rukia responded by smirking back. "Maybe."

"You d-"

"So are you going to tell me about yourself?"

"Go die!" Seras stood up.

"I will in five days or so. What I wonder if between that time, will I get to fight you?"

"You are trying to act bad ass, aren't you?" Seras walked up to her, so they were six inches apart. "You are failing. You want to fight me? You have ensured your death."

"Really?"

"I know about the poison running through your veins. Hiaru tells me everything. If I hit you in the right place, you'll die in an instance."

"The question is: Are you bluffing?"

"Does it look like I'm bluffing?"

"Yes." Rukia put her hand on her sword's handle. "It does."

Suddenly, Seras began to laugh. "You fools are ridicoulus. While listening to my convo, my father and HiaHia are already in."

"Oh shit!" Shinji turned around, followed by almost everyone and left the area.

"Let's go!" Yoruichi began walking and then turned around. "Heelllloo! Abarai? Kurosaki?"

Ichigo turned to look at Yoruichi and shook his head. Renji said, "We'll wait for Rukia."

Yoruichi sighed. "The stuff you guys make us go through for her." With that she left.

Ichigo turned back to look at Rukia and Seras, both giving each other a shit-eating grin.

"So can we start?" asked Seras.

"Three." Rukia ripped out her sword.

"Two." Seras took out a handful of needles from her pouch.

"One." Both girls jumped backwards. And once both feet were on ground, they ran at each other. Rukia's sword hit a small needle.

"Shouldn't you feel ashamed? My needles are holding up to your sword." Seras lifted the needle and Rukia was sent backward. "Jimen kara Hari!"

Rukia felt needles inserting the bottom of her foot and quickly moved away. She dodged as many as she could, but the needles were growing from the ground very fast. They ripped in and out of her flesh.

Seras was laughing her head off. "Weak ass!"

Rukia went at Seras again. Her sword now clashing against another sword.

"This is my sword, Cutie." More pressure was added and both girls were very close to each other. "She's so sharp, she cuts through flesh like it's butter." More force and both girls lifted their swords upwards and kicked. Their knees met with each other then they jumped backwards. Seras took out three needles and sent them at Rukia, who quickly dodged. She threw four more needles and Rukia dodged them again. "So you're fast."

"How about you?" Rukia inquired as she ddoged another five needles. "How fast are you?"

"Do you need to know?" Seras threw a needle and it went into Rukia's left shoulder blade.

Rukia smirked. "Speed's your weakness?" She ran at Seras and said girl lifted her sword. CLASH! The impact was powerful. Rukia moved her sword away and hit again. CLASH! Again. "Faster, faster, FASTER!" CLASH! Seras felt her knees wobble and bend. Rukia added more weight and Seras's knees gave in.

"Pfft! Ya think you got me?" Seras lifted her sword and Rukia stumbled backwards. Seras stood straight up and ran at Rukia, who quickly dodged the fleash-craving blade. Seras threw a needle and it inserted itself on Rukia's back. Rukia ripped the bloody needle out, but Seras threw three more. She only managed to dodge one and the other two dug themselves into her skin. Seras gave her no time to recover. She attacked her again and Rukia threw the needles she had ripped out of her flash back at Seras. Seras dodged them all and lifted her sword. "DIE!"

"Not yet!" Rukia pushed her sword frontwards. CLASH! The griund below them began to quake at the force they were using.

"You're going to die anyways so just lemme kill you!" More pressure from Seras.

"I have time!" Even more pressure and Rukia stepped on Seras's foot.

Seras bit her lip and moved forward. "Time for what?! What can you do now?"

"Help kill your father and Hiaru!"

"GO TO HELL!" the ground below them cracked as they swung their swords into each ither multiple times. "You." Clash. "Will." CLASH! "DIE!" CLASH!

Rukia's legs gave in and her knees dunked inside of the cement."Don't you have a lot of hate?"

Seras kicked Rukia in her chest and watched as she spit out blood. It dribbled down the corners of her mouth and onto her shihakusho. "WRAH!" She lifted both of their swords upwards and kicked Seras in her stomach. Seras stumbled backward and her face met with Rukia's fist and blood dribbled down her nose. Seras threw a needle, but Rukia caught it and curled her fingers around it. She threw it back at her and Seras clashed it away with her sword. Rukia conected her fist with Seras's cheek and Seras swung her knee into Rukia's stomach. Both girls backed away and clashed their swords again. Suddenly, Seras drew back, sheathing her sword in the process.

She bowed. "I did what I had to do."

"What?" sneered Ichigo as he approached the room, followed by Renji.

Seras pushed her jet black hair behind her ear and sat on Yamamoto's chair. Sighing, she crossed her legs and said, "Distract you three, obviously."

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Renji. "Distract us from what?"

Rukia flung her head around and began running towards the exit of the room. "The rest!"

Ichigo groaned and followed Rukia, leaving Renji and Seras alone.

"Well, aren't you going with them?"

"I want to know, are you really a Genryuusai or a Kuchiki?"

The girl spat to her lefts side. "Genryuusai."

"You have my taicho's eyes."

"Nuh uh uh!" Seras moved her black wasps from her face. "I have Byakuya's uncle's daughter's eyes."

Renji's tattooed eyebrow lifted.

Seras sighed. "Why don'tcha go outside and listen to the story be told."

"You're not coming?"

"I've heard that story one too many times. Just go."

Renji turned around and began walking. Suddenly, he swayed to the side, dodging a needle. He unsheathed his sword and turned around to find an empty chair. "What the hell?" A terrifying shriek was heard and Renji ran outside. There was Hokaitsu and Hiaru to his left side. Yamamoto and the rest of the captains across them. He looked at both sides and went pale when he saw that Hokaitsu's hand was inside of a shinigami's limp body.

Seras suddenly appeared next to her father. "Is everyone ready for story time?"

Kyoraku Shunsui opened his arms. "Who will tell the story?" He glanced at his Sou-Taicho.

"I am." Hokaitsu threw the lifeless body of the female shinigami to the side and wiped his hand on his black cape. "I'll probably say it properly."

Yamamoto made no response to his brother. His brother would tell the story better than he could.

"Wether all of you believe me or not, this all started because of a girl."

"A what?" yelled Ichigo. Rukia's jaw dropped to the ground and Renji felt his eyes roll.

"Her mother to be specific," Hokaitsu said, nodding his head to Seras's direction. "Her name was Kuchiki Yoshi."

Byakuya grimaced at the name.

"She was Kuchiki Koga's daughter, and Kuchiki Byakuya and Kuchiki Muhiro's cousin. Byakuya, mind telling them who Kuchiki Muhiro was?"

"My older brother," Byakuya responded, monotonously.

"Yeah. His older brother and I were best friends since young. We did everything together. Eat. Play. Talk. Fight. Purify hollows." He chuckled. "Too much together. We even fell in love with the same girl. I loved her first, though. We met everyday by a river were the water was so blue. We talked. Trained. Smiled. Fell in love with each other with every look. Happiest days of my life. Then she got engaged to Muhiro. He had the power to stop the wedding. I told him to, but he refused claiming that he loved her. I asked my brother and relatives for aid since we were a powerful family, but they refused. So I took her by force, and they found me. Captured me, and married her to Muhiro. While I was imprisoned for doing such act, Yoshi gave birth to twins who were not Muhiro's, but mine. They demanded both kids and her killed. I went mad. That day, my zanpakto spoke to me for the first time. He asked me if I wanted to free her and live happily. I answered yes, and he helped me escape. I killed every gaurd who came in my way, but-" Hokaitsu swallowed saliva. "They had killed her and my son. I could only rescue my daughter."

"Now tell them why you were exiled," said Shunsui, "'cause you are really making everyone here feel pity for you. Tell everyone of your crime."

An evil grin. "I killed him. I killed Kuchiki Muhiro. I cut him apart limb by limb. Took out his intestines and everything. I left him looking like chunks of meat clogged together. I killed Yoshi's mom, too. She didn't even have a single tear in her eye that her daughter had died. I killed a few of Yama-Nii's students so he'd know what it feels like to have a person you know murdered. I wanted revenge, I got it, but for the price of my hand."

"The hell are you talking about?" yelled Shinji. "You've got both hands."

Hokaitsu shook his head. "This one." He lifted the one that had his zanpakto. "Is artificially made by Hiaru."

"You're welcome!" yelped Hiaru.

Ignoring Hiaru, Hokaitsu continued, "Yama-Nii chopped of my hand and the next thing I was aware of, was that I was in Tierra de los Exiliados, my child by my side. I dunno why you spared us Yama-Nii, but today you'll regret it. I came back to give Seras a real life. A life that she deserves! I will kill you and any one who stands in my way. I will be the new Sou-Taicho. I will rule Soul Society. I will help the World of the Living! I will be the new King!"

Seras smiled and tilted her head to the side. "Well, shall the real game begin?"

* * *

(A/N So I was fighting with myself today. One side of me told me that this was rushed. The other said it was perfectly paced. The first side responded that this was a horrible chapter and the other said it was awesome. Gotta say, Chapter 18 was not my piece of cake. More like dud chai. At the begining, it is delicious and sweet, but towards the end it gets bland and gross. My reviewers and readers, please tell me how this chapter was. I feel hesitant about it.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

Yagami67Ryuk19: Glad you like the Byakuya vs Rukia. I have watched all the K-Dramas you listed. I am soo glad that Faa-Chan and I aren't the only ones who rewatch God of Study. I am not giving out any spoilers for Faa-Chan's story. I will tell you that she has the sequel planned out. Looking forward to seeing more reviews from you!

Hisana Kuchiki: So Karin's a Bya-fan girl now. *evil smile* Excellent! Glad you liked the Byakuya verses Rukia! I love Wol Ryong! This weeks episodes were just unbelievable. That back hug, hermana! It was just awesome!

Karin Hitsugaya: Yay! Welcome to the world of loving Byakuya!

Hitsugaya Taicho: Wowowow. I am not going to kill Rukia or Ichi or Renji... I think.

Kuchiki Fucotaic: I ship KangWool, but I love Gon! Gon is like Renji! Faa-Chan and I keep on glancing at each other whenever he and Kang Chi begin quarreling.

TomoMee: You also like Hiaru?! Wow does he have a few fans! Oh this story isn't ending after Hokaitsu verses Yamamoto. There's gonna be a plot twist. My dad isn't scary, but strict. I've got three bros too. but only my older one is Bya-Kun like, except in a cheerful version! Please tell me if you liked this chapter!

Phantom Claire: Yes, Byakuya has noticed the bond between Ichi and Ruki and Rukia is responding to Ichigo's feelings towards her.

Please everyone! Review this chappie and tell me if you like it.

P.S. How many of you like Seras?)


	22. Chapter 19 Part One

Chapter 19 Part One

**Flashback**

"Yama-Nii, you have to help me. They want to kill Yoshi!" Genryuusai Hokaitsu whimpered as he clenched the bars of his prison cage.

Genryuusai Yamamoto said nothing, and just stared into his brother's desperate eyes.

"Yama-Nii! You can free me, I know you can. Yoshi, my children, my life- you can give it all back to me."

"You went against the law, Hokaitsu. She was never yours from the start," stated Yamamoto, his voice sounding forced.

"He doesn't love her! He's willing to let them kill her!"

"It is your fault!" Yamamoto snapped. "She wouldn't have to go through this if you would have forgotten her, so know bear the consequences."

With that, his brother left him in the dark cage. Tears threatened to stream down his face as he realized that what his brother had said was true. "My children. My wife." They fell down from his eyes rapidly. He felt a ball form in his throat and it became hard to breath. "YOSHI!"

"Hey! Shaddap in there!" yelled a gaurd.

Hokaitsu looked at his chain hands, his body trembling uncontrollably. "If I am at fault for this, then I deserve to die."

_You dare speak in such way!_

His head shot up and he looked around. "Who is there?"

_Do you wish to save Yoshi and your kids? _

He nodded quickly. "I'll do anything!"

_Are you willing to kill?_

"K-kill?" Hokaitsu repeated, fear immobilizing all rational thoughts.

_Yes, kill. In order to save them, you will have to accept your fate as a murderer. Can you do that?_

"Y-Yoshi," Hokaitsu mumbled, standing up. "I'm coming, my love."

**End of Flashback**

"Attack!" hollered Hokaitsu. "Annihilate everything! Spare no one!"

Yamamoto grippened his hold on his cane.

Hokaitsu began walking to his brother as he said, "I will fight with you not as your brother, but as your worst enemy."

"Since you escaped prison and I sliced your hand off, you have been my enemy, Hokaitsu," Yamamoto responded as his brother lifted a fist and sent it at him. He put his cane in front of the fist with ease. "You are still pathetic, Hokaitsu." Hokaitsu swung his other fist, and Yamamoto also stopped it. "Each punch is ridiculous." Yamamoto pushed his brother backward, using the tip of his cane. "I expected more."

Hokaitsu stood up, visually tense. "Stop mocking me, Yamamoto! I have yet to show you my true strength." Running towards his brother, Hokaitsu jumped up and tried to punch him again. Yamamoto easily dodged, and Hokaitsu managed to kick him in his stomach. Both jumped back, four feet away from each other. Hokaitsu ran at him again and tried punching him in the stomach. Yamamoto caught his fist, not bothering if he dropped his cane, and tightened his grip around it. Hokaitsu took this opportunity to kick him. Yamamoto felt a sharp pain in the area below his rib cage, and Hokaitsu stumbled back as Yamamoto released his hand. "Yamamoto, right now, you probably think I am all talk and no action, right?"

Yamamoto made no response.

"But, I'll show you." He extended his hand and a sword appeared. Clenching the handle tightly, he pointed it at his brother. "I'll show you pain Yamamoto. The pain that I went through. Summon your zanpakto. I know it's hidin' inside your cane!"

"There was no need to tell me," remarked Yamamoto as he used his foot to throw his cane upward. " Ryujin Jakka!" Once the hilt of the sword reached Yamamoto's hand, Hokaitsu sped at him swinging his blade back and forward. CLASH! The impact caused the hollows and shinigamis around them to fall to their knees. CLASH! The metal sound rang through all of Soul Society and the brothers swung their swords against each other again. Yamamoto leaned himself forwards, and Hokaitsu had no choice but to go backwards three steps. Yamamoto proceeded forward and his brother continued walking back. He lifted his sword and swung it against the other blade again."Your sword skills are worse!"

Hokaitsu gritted his teeth and pushed forward. "How." CLASH! "Dare." CLASH! "YOU?" Yamamoto stabbed Hokaitsu in his shoulder, before he could clash his sword again.

"Disappointing," he stated as he ripped out the sword. Blood splattered all over the ground and slid down Yamamoto's blade.

Hokaistsu put his hand over his wound as he said, "It doesn't hurt you at all, huh?" His eyes seemed to water. "I was going easy on you, hoping that I wouldn't have to kill you, but you refuse to." He lifted his sword above his head. "You made me what I am today. Remember that for life." Suddenly gray and white reiatsu began leaking from his body. In a flash, he was next to Yamamoto and assaulting him with punches in various areas. Yamamoto had barely seen his movement, but, after being punched in the face, was able to block his fist with his sword. Hokaitsu grinned, his eyes turning completely black, and kicked Yamamoto in his knee. Yamamoto knee barely bended, but Hokaitsu's kick was stronger than it had been before. Hokaitsu swung his sword at Yamamoto, and now when he tried blocking it, Hokaitsu would move his blade quickly and pretend to strike again. Angry, Yamamoto swung his sword, but Hokaitsu disappeared. "Behind ya, Yamamoto." He turned around, but not a single soul in sight. "I said behind ya, Yamamoto."

"Stop fighting like a fool. Fight properly," Yamamoto calmly stated.

"Fine then," remarked Hokaitsu as he attempted to stab his brother from above. Yamamoto quickly moved and raised a silver eyebrow. "You're probably wondering how I did that, right? Well, Hiaru has palnned everything. If I wanted, I can fight in air. But, less talk and more action." Yamamoto's sword clashed with his brother's again and both forces began releasing reiatsu. Their swords seperated and clashed again. Hokaitsu spun around and managed to slice the flesh on his brother's cheek. In return, Yamamoto gashed his stomach. Hokaitsu swung his sword on top of his head and threw it at Yamamoto, who clashed it against his sword. The amount of force used by Hokaitsu cause Yamamoto to go three steps back. Hokaitsu's sword fell on the ground and Yamamoto watched as a devious smile formed on his lips. "If I were you, I'd run." Yamamoto felt his eyes slightly opened as the sword on the floor began trembling. "Hari Satsujin." From the blade, multiple needles shot around. Yamamoto shunpoed to different areas but a few needles found themselves inside of his flesh. "Fukki!" The few needles ripped themselves out of his flesh and returned to the sword that was now in its master's grasp. "I can have your body filled with holes before you die. Ya look good in blood, ya know?"

Yamamoto grunted and sped at Hokaitsu, blood pouring from the small holes caused by the needles.

Hokaitsu smirked and sped at his brother as well. The impact cause the ground below them to crack and hollows surrounding them to disappear into mid-air. The trees that adorned the area outside of the captain's meeting room de-rooted themselves from the ground. "Release your zanpakto! I dare you too. I want to be able to boast that I destroyed you even when you were at full power. Go Bankai if you must! I don't care! Show me all your power. I will cut you down just like I cut down that Kuchiki, years ago!"

Yamamoto pushed his blade forward, and said,"You wish to die in such way?"

"I'm not going to die, Yamamoto. I can't. Not until Seras has the life that you and everyone prevented her from having!" Hokaitsu yelled, also pushing his sword forward. He kicked Yamamoto in his knee cap again, and now Yamamoto felt his knee bend a litte bit. Another kick, and using the other hand, he punched his brother in his chest. Yamamoto swung his sword away from Hokaitsu and slashed him in his stomach again. Hokaitsu's hand found its way to the wound and he grimaced. "You'll regret!" Hokaitsu's sword fell to the ground. "Hari Satsujin!" Many needles threw themselves out of Hokaitsu's blade and into any object they could inject themselves into. Yamamoto blocked some needles with his sword, but was still affected. "Fukki!" The needles ripped themselves out of his skin. Hokaitsu grabbed his sword and sped at Yamamoto, breaking the ground beneath him. Yamamoto blocked his attack and used his sword to push his brother backwards.

"Surrender, Hokaitsu, for you know you can not defeat me."

"I can and will kill you," mumbled Hokaitsu, as if he was trying to persuade himself. He lifted his sword again. "For Seras, for Yoshi, for my unnamed child, I have to kill you!"

"Seems that you refuse to listen," remarked Yamamoto as he held out his sword. "Fine. Reduce all creations to ash, Ryujin Jakka!" The tip of his sword became engulfed in flames and Yamamoto waved it towards Hokaitsu, who became pale. Immediately, the surrounding are became a fire pit. When the flames disappeared, the sight that greeted Yamamoto was not surprising. The ground had been torched, the surrounding trees had been burn to ash and not a single being was visible. "Come out, Hokaitsu."

A half-burned person fell from the sky panting rapidly.

"You wanted to see my zanapkto released, correct?"

Hokaitsu slowly stood up, his knees wobbling. "How is it? I trained. I had Hiaru build me the best of the best weapons. I had a resolve. Why? How?" He looked at his sword, eyes tearing up. "HOW, CHISANA BUREDO? I was powerful! I was-"

"Revenge, Hokaitsu," said Yamamoto approaching his brother, his zanpakto returning to its former state. "It has turned you into a murderer. The just always win; therefore," Cool metal was placed again Hokaitsu's neck, "you will die."

Hokaitsu turned his head so that looked at the sword against his neck, his head trembling. "Yoshi's death was avenged when I killed Kuchiki, but my other son's death wasn't." Determination replaced the tears in his eyes. "Even if I die, I have to avenge it, by killing you!" He swung his sword against Yamamoto's, and then threw it on the floor saying,"Jibun o Tsutsumu." The sword broke into pieces and disappeared in the ground. Around both of his wrist formed metal bracelets and gray reiatsu leaked from his body. Hokaitsu jumped on Yamamoto throwing a fist into his stomach.

Truthfully speaking, Yamamoto had had no time to think or move. Hokaitsu had moved faster than all the captains of Gotei Thirteen combined. Yamamoto could feel all the needles injecting his inards. They moved in slowly, as if to drag the pain, and then quickly sped in.

"Die! Die, Yamamoto!"

Yamamoto put his hand on Hokaitsu's back and leaned himself towards his ear. In a barely audible tone, he said, "Yoshi wouldn't have wanted this."

Hokaitsu's eyes widened.

"You know that she wouldn't have wanted her chid to become evil, nor have you kill Kuchiki Byakuya's brother. What pains you the most, Hokaitsu, is that Yoshi also loved him."

"LIE! Everyone said that, but they were all LIES!" he yelled as he ripped out his hand from his brother and kicked him in the same place he had wounded him.

Yamamoto did not fall down, but just stumbled back, blood dribbling down the corner of his mouth and streaming down his lower body.

"They are all bloody lies, Yamamoto!" hollered Hokaitsu as he tried punching him again. This time Yamamoto hit his sword against Hokaitsu's flying fist, and began pushing against it. The metal hand began breaking, as tears streamed down Hokaitsu's face. "Bloody lies! She loved me!" Yamamoto backed his sword away and striked away, this time breaking off Hokaitsu's artificial hand. Hokaitsu looked at his bloody arm and seemed to chuckle. "We both lost a hand, right?"

Yamamoto had no idea what to make of that remark. Was this Hokaitsu's way of surrendering? His way of saying we're even?

"But, we can both fight!" Hokaitsu swung his other hand against Yamamoto's shoulder, who did not hesitate to slice off that hand as well. Hokaitsu started laughing as he managed to say,"I still have legs, Yamamoto."

Before he could do or say anything else, a sword went straight through the left side of his chest. Hokaitsu's eyes widened and all tears stopped running down his cheeks. "W-Why?"

The sword was ripped out, mercilessly and swung across his neck. The headless body fell down to reveal the one person that Yamamoto had last thought he'd see cut down his brother.

"Because you were weak and couldn't kill him, I had no choice but to dispose of you, Taicha."

* * *

(A/N Hokaitsu-I enjoyed making him, sketching him, giving him his zanpakto, his story, ect. Thank you CruxisRemnants and Antex-The Legendary Zoroak for following this story! Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

Phantom Claire: Hehe. Killing off Renji. I was actually surprised over the Zangetsu revealment, but got used to it quickly. It makes sense now, the Black Sun thing. I know I want to see Ichigo in his Mugetsu form again soo bad. I am having second thoughts of revealing Mugetsu in this story, though. I want to make this story one where Ichigo is not the main hero who has defeated the main villian.

Karin Hitsugaya: Glad ya like Seras. Can't wait to read your reaction for this chapter. Yes, we brought Faa-Chan a cake from Portos and gifts. I didn't get to hit her though.*frowns*

NaomixL4eva: Glad you like it! Looking forwad to read more reviews from you.

Yagami67Ryuuk19: I didn't like Shining Inheritance. Have ya watched Dong Yi?

TomoMee: Well, guess what the twist is? *smiles evily*

Hitsugaya Taicho: Love that cinnamon place, too. The churros, amigo, the churros. Haven't watched Hellsing, yet. My older brother has and told us a lot about it. He also say it isn't for us. *scowls*

Hisana Kuchiki: Oh man! Can't wait to read your review for this chappie!

Kuchiki Fucotaic: Rofl! You and your team are awesome! Oh yeah! The Gu Family Book is awesome! Finally the awaited family reunion!

Till next time, my friends. Enjoy this chappie. By the way, do you guys like 2,000 words in a seperate parted chapter, such as this one, or long chapters with 4,000 or more?)


	23. Chapter 19 Part Two

Chapter 19 Part Two

Seras began chuckling as she saw Abarai Renji eliminate a four holed hollow. For him and a few others, this was easy, but many hollows were feasting upon weak souls. Probably half of the shinigamis present were already devoured. She shook her head, a cocky smirk evident. This was too easy.

"Aren't you going to go fight?" inquired Kurotsuchi Hiaru, who was standing next to her.

"Yep. Just wondering who to fight with," she said.

Hiaru smiled as he watched Genryuusai Hokaitsu attack his brother. "Why don'tcha fight with Princess Kuchiki, Kurosaki, and Abarai?"

"Sounds pleasing, but how do I get all three of them together?" she inquired.

"Have 'em follow you far away from here. Go towards Rukongai."

"Ya wanna get rid of me," stated Seras.

"Do not misunderstand me, Seras! I would never want to do that. I just want you to toy with your victims."

Seras leaned her head onto Hiaru's shoulder, smirking."True. I'll show them my true power then."

"Have fun."

"I will." With that, Seras sped towards Renji.

Hiaru made a devious smile. "Enjoy whatever you have left of life, my dear." He turned slightly and saw Soi-Fong looking at him from afar. "Guess I can warm up a bit before fighting with the pros," he mumbled.

Kuchiki Rukia removed her sword from a hollow's disappearing body. She turned to see Kurosaki Ichigo next to her, also defeating hollows. Her chest heaved up and down. The poison was taking better effect than she had thought it would. CLASH! Both friends turned to see Seras's blade scraped against Renji's.

Seras turned to see the two and smirked. "How about this, Abarai Renji. You and your friends follow me somewhere."

"Why would you want that?" inquired Renji, through gritted teeth. He leaned his weight against his sword which caused Seras to move back a bit.

"'Cause I've got the antidote," she mocked, before disappearing.

Renji's eyes widened. He turned to look at his friends. "She's got the remedy!"

"What?" yelled Ichigo as he began running towards Renji.

"I'm going, Ichigo!"

"No, I'll go," he said firmly. "You might not-"

"Catcha, Ichigo," Renji quickly said before he ran off, tracing Seras's reiatsu.

Ichigo clenched his hands. He would have to stay here and help finish the hollows. His faith was on Renji. Once he finished off another hollow, Seras appeared before him.

"Can't believe you guys fell for the trick. That red head is gonna meet his end. I am the real Seras and I have the antidote."

"How dare you!" Ichigo yelled as he swung his zanpakto at Seras, who ducked down.

"Mad, much?" she inquired as she jumped behind him. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Not good, Kurosaki." She took out her sword with one hand and used her other to take out a clear, glass bottle. Their swords clashed and both of them leaned forward, trying to push each other down. "This is the antidote." Ichigo backed his sword away and swung it again. Seras's blade hit his again and she jumped upward. "Hado 73! Soren Sokatsui!" Ichigo quickly dodged to the side and the blast of spiritual power eliminated most of the hollows that were formerly behind Ichigo. "Don'tcha want the antidote?" she inquired as she landed three feet away from him.

"I don't suppose you'll just hand it to me," he muttered through gritted teeth, as he watched her walk backwards.

"Follow me, and I'll hand it to ya."

"You must think I'm an irrational idiot!" yelled Ichigo, speeding at her. He used his left hand to punch Seras and his right, to swing his sword. His sword clashed against her sword, but his hand met with her stomach. The girl bit her lip and tried to flip sideways. Ichigo grabbed her arm before she could and twisted it behind her back.

"Ichigo, behind you!" Rukia's voice rang and he turned around, still holding Seras. Blood sprayed on the floor as a blade went through Seras and Ichigo. Rukia's eyes widened when she noticed that the blade, which was still inserted in Ichigo and the girl that he was holding, was being held by Seras. The Kuchiki went into further shock when the Seras being held turned into millions of horizontal needles. Once the other Seras ripped out her sword from Ichigo, all the needles began spinning around his waist.

She extended her hand, still holding her blade, and watched as more needles joined the ones spinning aroun the waist of the shinigami. Before he could escape, Seras yelled, "Hari Satsujin!" All the needles flew into his stomach and back. "Fukki!" They ripped themselves and went back into her sword. She raised her sword, as if to deliver the final blow, but someone stopped her. Ichigo slumped to the ground, still conscious, but bleeding from each of the places that the tiny needles had planted and removed themselves from. "How dare you!" sneered Seras at Rukia who tightened her hold around Seras's wrist.

"Ryujin Jakka!" The ground below the, began trembling and Seras cussed. She disappeared before Rukia, who fell to her knees due to the powerful reiatsu leaking from the two Genryuusai brothers. With whatever strength she could muster, Rukia tried healing her orange haired friend.

* * *

Renji was trying his best to keep up with Seras, but the girl was probably faster than his taicho! Suddenly, she stopped. He took this oppurtunity to swing his sword, in shikai form, at her. The girl turned slightly and smiled. Jumping up in the air, she said,"Hado 73! Soren Sokaitsu!

Renji dodged the blast of reiatsu and sent his sword at her again. She took out her sword now and it clashed against the top protrusion of Renji's Zabimaru. He retreated it and swung again. This time, Seras disappeared and appeared behind him, who quickly changed the route of his sword. She disappeared once again and Renji let the blade impale the grass on the ground.

"Pathetic as always, Abarai!" Seras yelled, eight feet away from him. "No wonder my father and HiaHia didn't take ya serious."

"How dare you!" he yelled as ripped out his sword from the ground and threw it at her again.

She quickly dodged and smirked. "That's three, Abarai! Time to kick your a-"

Renji gave her no time to finish the sentence. Seras caught his punch, but Renji kneed her in her stomach. The girl stumbled backwards, and Renji proceeded to insert his blade in her right shoulder. Before removing it from her, he attempted to knee her again, but she caught it using her left hand.

"Th-think I'm done?"

He ripped his sword out, causing blood to splatter on the ground and Seras's clothing. "Yes, I do."

"Sorry to burst your bubble," said Seras, in a low voice, "but I can still fight ya!" She sped at the red haired shinigami, her sword out. Renji shook his head, but also sped at her. CLASH! Their swords met and both of them kicked at the same time. The front of his lower leg met with hers and Seras removed her sword from his. She spun around, her sword, drawing blood from Renji's cheek. He kicked her in her back and her face met the ground. She turned around to meet with Zabimaru's top protrusion against her neck.

"Give up."

"You wish!" she yelled. Planting her hands onto the ground, she lifted her body up and kicked Renji on his chin. She stood up and threw her sword on the ground. "Hari Satsujin!" Seras's eyes widened as her legs began trembling. Her purpose had been served. Her master was calling her back. Needles flew out of her sword into the front of Renji's body as her whole body began shining. It broke into millions of needles that joined their comrades in assaulting Renji. The last thing she managed to say was, "Fukki!" His stomach, chest, legs, shoulder blades, and a few places on his face were all pouring blood.

Renji fell to the ground, his eyes barely open. _Did I defeat her? Did I do it? Was I pathetic again? Why? Why when I finally feel that I am stronger... Why when I regain confidence, I am defeated so easily. That girl...She disappeared. I lost, didn't I? _The ground below him began quaking and a massive reiatsu was unleashed._ Sou-Taicho? Is this his power?_

* * *

Hiaru began walking towards Soi-Fong, his face quite serious. "Now, Soi-Fong Taicho, I'd like to ask," he was close to her, "would you care to dance?" He bowed his head down and extended his hand.

Soi-Fong scoffed. She lifted her zanpakto, in shikai form and tried to pierce the palm of his hand, but Hiaru quickly moved it and rose his head. There was no cocky smirk or shit-eating grin. There was a solemn face; in fact, it was one she hadn't seen in a very long time.

**Flashback**

Hiaru slammed his door shut and turned to see a startled Soi-Fong. This was the first time she had ever seen him this mad. He approached her and grabbed her shoulder. She stared into his eyes, trying to search for the spark of happiness and innocence she'd usually see in him, but found anger and hatred.

"What happened?" she inquired, in her usual cold voice.

He made no response and instead hugged her. At first she squirmed, but slowly melted into the warm embrace. He was angry, but not lost. He knew what he was doing. That's what she'd repeat in her mind.

"I asked you, what happened?"

"Soul Society is a horrible place, Soi-Fong. They killed amchild. Genryuusai Hokaitsu's child and wife were murdered and he is imprisoned."

"So?" she asked. "They did something wrong." The blue-haired girl felt the embrace loosen.

He pulled away from her. "What did they do wrong? Tell me!"

"Hokaitsu forcefully claimed Kuchiki Yoshi his, and she was lenient. Both did a disgraceful act."

Hiaru shook his head. "I don't agree with what you just said."

"Is that all that has you like this?"

Hiaru swallowed saliva and looked away. "They're kicking me out."

Now Soi-Fong's eyes widened. "Wh-What?"

"Genryuusai Yamamoto has ordered that I be exiled."

"What did you do?" she yelled.

"I helped him. I helped Hokaitsu! I couldn't let Yamamoto kill him. Instead, I used one of my inventions to create a hologram. For a moment Yamamoto thought he killed his brother, when all he did was slice of his arm. The illusion failed and I was discovered."

Imwardly, Soi-Fong was panicking.

"I dunno why he didn't finish both his brother and I at the spot, but he spared us and is sending us to exile. Old Man has guts, but I can finish him off."

Soi-Fong slapped Hiaru. "Don't ever speak such foolishness in my presence. He is our Sou-Taicho."

Hiaru clenched his teeth. "He's your Sou-Taicho! Not mine! He didn't accept me into the Twelfth Division. He refuses to even let me have a seat!"

"Maybe if you stop with your utter idiocy of an imagination... Maybe then we can consider you something serious."

This hurt him more than she thought it would. It was visible on his face. "Soi-Fong?"

"What?" she snapped, looking away.

"Can you help free me? I don't want to be exiled."

Her heart yearned to save him, but her brain was in control. "No! You are a criminal. Your crime was helping one who did many gaurds, the Kuchikis, and his own family injustice. Go with him and learn why you should use your head."

"Y-You don't mean that, do you Grumpy?" His eyes were burning now. Boiling hot, angry, and grieving tears threatened to slip down his chin.

"I do," Soi-Fong responded. "Leave, and I hope I never see you again." Her shoulder bumped against his as she sped out the door.

He shook his head, as he heard the door close. He looked at his trembling hand. "This whole time, I wasn't tooken serious due to my character? What's wrong with being cheerful? What's wrong with not being a grump? I just wanted to be that person who'd make them smile!" He punched the wooden floor and the planks that he assaulted broke in half. Tears splattered down. "Every bad person has a backstory, right?" A slight chuckle. "Well, this is mine."

**End of Flashback**

Soi-Fong sent her fist at the solemn face, but it was caught. He squeezed her fist and she took the opportunity to do a high kick on him. Before her foot could meet with his chest, Hiaru used his other hand to grab her foot. He pushed her back, letting go of his hold, and prepared for her next move. To his surprise, all she did was stand up and turn to see the battle between Seras and Ichigo. "Is that your invention? Father and daughter can use the same zanpakto?"

If Hiaru was surprised he didn't show it. "No, he lent her his powers. Hokaitsu is not at his fullest right now. That is just half of his power. The other half is with Seras."

"Interesting." Soi-Fong disappeared from sight and reappeared behind him, the point of her zanpakto near his neck.

"Indeed," said Hokaitsu as he swung the side of his hand into her shoulder. He quickly moved away, unsheathing his sword, which had been hanging on his back, and pointed it at her.

Her eyes narrowed. "You've gotten stronger."

His humongous zanpakto clashed against her small one. No response and she attempted to kick him in his shin. Hiaru also kicked and the bone of their lower legs met. She gritted her teeth and flipped backwards. Hiaru swung his zanpakto at her, managing to slice the side of her shoulder before she could dodge. Her left hand automatically went to her wound, and her eyes met his.

"How does it feel?"

"What do you mean?"

"To be betrayed by someone you know. Doesn't it feel horrible?"

Soi-Fong scoffed. "You already know my answer."

"In our last encounter, you said I left you. I did, but you had the power to stop me."

"In our last meeting, I was not thinking appropriately. Forget whatever happened and now fight me."

A cold smile. "You won't last long if I fight at my full strength."

"Really? If you doubt-"

"Ryujin Jakka!"

Soi-Fong's eyes widened as she felt her knees wobble. "S-Sou Taicho?" Hiaru tilted his head to watch the battle.

"Hiaru!" yelled Seras as she approached him. "What the heck? Why isn't Yamamoto dead yet?"

"Your father isn't fighting at his most." Hiaru put his hand on her shoulder. "I have to dispose of some stuff. Wait for me."

Seras's eyes narrowed. "What stuff? You better not betray us, Hiaru!"

His grip around the hilt of his sword tightend as he leaned towards her. "Or what?"

"You bas-" Seras was quickly moved before Hiaru's sword could hit her.

Soi-Fong was impressed. Both Hiaru and Seras were moving around normally. The amount of reiatsu pouring out of Ryujin Jakka was immense and made it almost impossible for her to move.

Hiaru kicked Seras in the side of her body and proceded to slash the front of her body. Seras fell to the floor and before Hiaru could deliver his final blow, she rolled away. "Why?" His fist met with her hand. She grippened her hold and managed to kick him in his shin. "I asked you why!"

Hiaru kicked her in her stomach and watched as she held the area. "You and your father had no plans. All you wanted to do was take over Soul Society and the World of the Living. What would you do after that?"

"Rule it!" yelled Seras, her voice filled with hatred. "I was going to rule it along your side. You and I!"

Hiaru scoffed. "Your father can't even defeat Genryuusai Yamamoto and I can tell he's hesitant to show his full power." He grabbed Seras by the collar of her shirt and pulled her near him. "You know why?"

She shook her head.

"Because he's weak. He let's his emotions get in his way. You and your father were just part of my game. I don't want to take over anything."

"Then what will you do once my dad and I are gone?" she asked.

"I will follow you guys," he mumbled as he inserted his sword through her body. Blood splattered all over as he removed the blade from the lifeless body. "You were a good girl, Seras." With that, Hiaru walked towards Hokaitsu and Yamamoto's battle area.

* * *

"They are all bloody lies, Yamamoto!" hollered Hokaitsu as he tried punching him again. This time Yamamoto hit his sword against Hokaitsu's flying fist, and began pushing against it. The metal hand began breaking, as tears streamed down Hokaitsu's face. "Bloody lies! She loved me!"

Hiaru felt his left hand clench as he began swinging his blade back and forward.

Yamamoto backed his sword away and striked away, this time breaking off Hokaitsu's artificial hand. Hokaitsu looked at his bloody arm and seemed to chuckle. "We both lost a hand, right?"

Hiaru shook his head. There it was. Pity for someone he shouldn't feel pity for.

Yamamoto had no idea what to make of that remark. Was this Hokaitsu's way of surrendering? His way of saying we're even?

"But, we can both fight!" Hokaitsu swung his other hand against Yamamoto's shoulder, who did not hesitate to slice off that hand as well.

He wouldn't be able to fight in two minutes.

Hokaitsu started laughing as he managed to say,"I still have legs, Yamamoto."

Legs that would be motionless soon. Before he could do or say anything else, a sword went straight through the left side of his chest.

Hokaitsu's eyes widened and all tears stopped running down his cheeks. "W-Why?"

The sword was ripped out, mercilessly and swung across his neck. The headless body fell down to reveal the one person that Yamamoto had last thought he'd see cut down his brother.

"Because you were weak and couldn't kill him, I had no choice but to dispose of you, Taicha," said Hiaru. "Now Yamamoto, let us fight."

* * *

(A/N The battles in this chapter were hard! If anyone finds them confusing, notify me. I might re-do it in the future. Thank you, chipmunkfanatic for following/favoriting this story. Thanks to everyone else who reviewed.

Kuchiki Fucotaic, Hitsugaya Taicho, Hisana Kuchiki, Karin Hitsugaya, Yagami67Ryuk19: Man! Your guys reaction was unexpected. The death wasn't supposed to make anyone cry. I didn't even add many deatails to it! You guys watching the K-Drama, Shark? It's awesome!

hopelessromantic: There will be near death situations, but I doubt I'll kill a major character.

Phantom Claire: I'm glad you liked this chapter.

What do you guys think of Ichigo's new zanpakto? I actually like it, although many people are against it. Till next time!)


	24. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Genryuusai Seras stretched and craned her neck to the left side. As it cracked, she let out a pleasure-filled sigh. "Kurotsuchi Hiaru, your own invention backfired. What you killed was none other than my zanpakto's needle clone. With my father dead, I can use Chisana Buredo to its full extent." She turned to see Abarai Renji, who was on the ground near her, bleeding excessively. Shrugging her shoulders, she asked herself, "Why not?"

* * *

The sword was ripped out, mercilessly and swung across his neck. The headless body fell down to reveal the one person that Genryuusai Yamamoto had last thought he'd see cut down his brother.

"Because you were weak and couldn't kill him, I had no choice but to dispose of you, Taicha," said Hiaru. "Now Yamamoto, let us fight."

"Why would you like to fight me?" inquired Yamamoto, quite curious to see his new opponents answer.

"No reason, really," responded Hiaru, before chuckling. "Actually, you are one of the two people that made me become what I am today. Because of that, I'd like to dispose of you."

"What will you do then? What can you do after that? Even if you manage to dispose of me, you won't be left alive."

"I'll follow you, and Hokaitsu, and Seras to Hell. Not the 'hell' that teenagers talk about when they tell their friends, 'go to hell'. No! The real one. The one that burns at a temperature beyond our knowledge."

Yamamoto's lips pressed together into a thin line. "Is that what you really want?"

"Yes," said Hiaru as he pointed his blade at the old man. "That's exactly what I want."

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Slightly turning, he caught a glimpse of Shihoin Yoruichi before she disappeared and reappeared in front of him. "Kurotsuchi Hiaru, you seem so confident that you can beat him."

"I can beat all of you right now."

The purple-haired woman tilted her head to the side, quirking her left eyebrow up. "Really?"

"Yes." Hiaru swung his sword at her, but she shunpoed away causing his blade to insert itself in the cement ground.

Yoruichi sighed. "My have you gotten strong, but I know someone stronger than you."

Hiaru pulled his sword out of the ground and positioned it so that the tip was pointing at her. "Interesting, but I don't want to fight anyone I don't have to."

Yoruichi quickly dodged and landed behind him. "Is it necessary to hurt Soi-Fong?"

"She hurt me first and I have no plans of harming her," growled Hiaru as he swung his sword at her.

The woman grabbed the blade, and began pushing it forward. Hiaru showed no sign of surprise, and did not even move. He felt his blade against his neck and was face to face with Yoruichi. "All this is hurting her."

He attempeted to kick her, but she disappeared once again and reappeared six feet away from him. "Why aren't you fighting?"

She smiled. "'Cause she asked me not to hurt you," she murmured to his ears as she appeared right behind him.

While she was saying that, he had mangaed to elbow her in her stomach."She did?"

Yoruichi chuckled as she hit did a high kick and hit Hiaru on the side of his face. At the time her right foot met with his face, his foot crushed into her left one. Both of them backed away from each other, smirking. "Soi-Fong didn't let you go as easy as you think she did."

"I was a criminal to everyone back then," he stated as he swung his sword at her. "I bet she hated me."

"Contrary to your thought," responded Yoruichi as she jumped up and landed on Hiaru's shoulder. "She might have loved you even more." She jumped off of him before he could push her off and said, "They say you don't know what you have till you lose it. In this case, she knew what she had, but she didn't realize how much she needed it until you left."

"Stop trying to weaken me, Shihoin," he said through gritted teeth as his blade clashed against the ground were the Godess of Shunpo had been seconds ago. "It won't work."

"You think I'm lying?" she inquired as she impaled Hiaru's left shoulder. Ripping her hand out of his body, she said, "I am not. After she left you in the cabin, she came to me, confused and foolish. I told her to follow her heart. Wether you believe me or not, she went back for you after we talked, but you were gone."

Hiaru punched Yoruichi in her stomach and swung his sword at her, slicing her left arm. She got up before he could wound her again, and shunpoed behind him. He turned his head slightly, and said, "Stop running from me."

"I will," she said as she sped at him. Her fist clashed against his blade, and she kicked him on his shin. Hiaru backed away his sword and swung it again. Yoruichi quickly ducked and stuck her right leg out. Spinning around, her knee cap connected with Hiaru's ankle causing him to fall. An arrogant smirk graced her lips. "Now who's down?"

Hiaru stood up, and implanted his sword on the ground. "Fine, Yoruichi, I'll make sure we all stay up."

Her eye's widened. "You better not! We have many down."

"Well, then. You better save them."

Yoruichi turned to Kisuke Uruhara, who had been standing eight feet away from them observing the battle. "He's gonna electrocute everyone on the ground. We have to get to higher-"

"No," said Kuchiki Rukia as she stood from the ground. Looking at Hiaru, she said, "Let's see what can win: ice or lightning."

Hiaru tightened his grip around the handle of his sword. "Ice is nothing but frozen water. Lightning can beat it."

"Is that so?" she asked.

Hirako Shinji turned to see his Sou-Tacho. "Then can fire beat lightning?"

Yamamoto nodded.

"Yes, it can," said Hiaru, "but unless you want all the shinigamis on the ground to be fried and then barbecued, that isn't a good idea."

Rukia glanced at the bleeding Ichigo by her side. It wouldn't be good for any of the injured for that to happen. "Kurotsuchi Hiaru," she said. "Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Name it," he responded as he approached her.

"Let us go somewhere else to battle. You said you don't want to kill anyone except for two people. Why don't you just attempt to kill those two and leave these shinigamis alone?"

"I wanted to, but I doubt you guys are going to let me fight Yamamoto just like that."

"You mentioned that there was another person you want to kill," stated Soi-Fong from behind Hiaru. "May I ask who?"

Hiaru turned his head slightly, and immediately he grabbed Soi-Fong into a hug and moved her around so that she was facing Rukia.

"Holy shit," muttered Shinji as he witnessed six needles impale Hiaru's back.

"Fukki," said a girl, whom Rukia recognized as Seras, and the needles came lut of Hiaru's back and back to her sword. "Oi, HiaHia! Hoped ya didn't think I could be gotten rid of so easily."

Hiaru pushed Soi-Fing forward and turned around. There was a small smile on his face. "This was quite unexpected."

"Yep. What you killed was my clone that I manipulated to last longer than the others. I was able to monitor what it would say. After I defeated him," Seras said, as she threw a bloody Renji to the ground and put her foot on top of his back, "I checked up on her. Whatever I said, though, was true."

"Didn't you learn well?" he inquired as he walked up to his sword and ripped it out of the ground.

"Yes," she muttered as she raised her sword above her head. "Yes, I did." Speeding at Hiaru, she said, "Hado 63 Raikoho!" Hiaru used his sword to send the massive yellow energy to another direction, and then sped at her.

"She used such a powerful kido without using an incantation," noted Unohana Retsu as she finished healing another shinigami. "Quite impressive. Take this one to the infirmary as well. He'll need some time to get better." She watched as the members of her division took the shinigami she had just healed away. "We will need to borrow barracks from other divisions if the numbered of injured is more than I expect."

Hiaru's blade clashed with Seras's and she attempted to kick the man, but he quickly dodged. Using his free hand, he grabbed her left wrist and pushed her backwards. The girl backed away her sword and hit again, this time with much more force. To his surprise, Hiaru actually felt his knees tremble, but this lasted for a half a minute. After leaning in so much weight, Seras back away again and tried to clash her blade against his, but instead met with his hand. He held her blade with his left hand and using his right to hold his sword, he swung it at her. The girl did a high jump and was able to avoid being cut in halves, but since Hiaru was holding to her blade, she was forced to let go of her sword's handle. Landing on the cement ground, she looked up to him in anger. "Give it back."

"You're not in a promising position, Seras," he mocked.

"I can still kick your ass," she responded as she went at him.

He grabbed her by the top of her head and flung her to the ground, causing her back to crack as it met with the hard floor. "Talk shit, get hit." Grasping her by her hair, he lifted her up, but before he could assault her with punches, she kicked him in his stomach.

"I will show you that I wasn't talking any shit," she said as she kicked him again, harder this time and Hiaru let her go. Her knees hit the ground and as she stood up, blood trickled down her shins. "I will show you that I am better. Better than her!" she yelled pointing at Soi-Fong, who scoffed. Hiaru swung his sword at her, and she jumped up and threw her sword to the ground. "Hari Satsujin!" Needles, directioned at Hiaru, began flying out of the blade.

"Bakudo 39 Enkosen," said Hiaru, but the needles went through the barrier. He shunpoed to Rukia's side. The Kuchiki flinched as she felt his hand on her shoudler. whispering to her ear, he asked, "Want me to give you the antidote?"

Ichigo, who was still on the ground, opened his eyes slightly._ Damn it! Why am I still bleeding? Could it be that Seras's zanpakto wounds a person and makes it difficult for the blood to stop? Then that would explain why Toshiro and the rest are still unconscious. Hiaru found a way to make it so that when a zanpakto cuts, it enables the holder to determine whether they want continuous bleeding or a minor injury. _

"Get away from me," growled Rukia as she turned around, lifting her sword. Hiaru backed away, but did not let go of her.

Ichigo tried getting up, but slumped back to the ground._ Rukia needs help. I have to protect her!_

"Don't you want to be saved?" inquired Hiaru.

"No," said Rukia as she watched her brother attack Hiaru from behind. "NII-SAMA!" she yelled as Hiaru turned around and stabbed Byakuya straight through his stomach.

Hiaru pushed in deeper and said, "I wasn't going to hurt you, Kuchiki."

Seras felt her grip on her sword tighten. "I was supposed to kill him!" she yelled as she sped at Hiaru, who swung Byakuya at her. "Actually, I'll finish him." Her sword sliced Byakuya from the edge of his right shoulder across to the side of his left body.

Rukia felt her whole body tremble as she watched her brother fall to the ground, creating a pool of maroon liquid to form under him. She had two options now: to finish Hiaru or go to her brother. Her mind was set. He brother was her priority. Before she could go to him, Hiaru grabbed her shoulder again and brought her to him.

"Do you want me to give you the power to save your brother? You know you can't in your condition. In approximately two minutes, you're going to have a mental breakdown. Choose to save your brother, or yourself."

Seras was near her brother laughing. "Hiaru as much as I now hate you, this is entertaining."

"My brother," she hissed. "I will save my brother."

Hiaru shrugged and gave her a bottle of clear liquid. Pushing her forward, he said, "Pour it over his wounds and they'll close."

Kurotsuchi Mayuri cleared his throat, as Rukia bent down next to Byakuya. "Kuchiki Fukotaicho, I demand you to give that to me."

She looked up in disbelief.

"We have many taichos bleeding of the same wounds and that's enough for only Kuchiki Taicho. Unohana Taicho will stabilize him for the meanwhile."

"Actually, he won't make it without that medicine," stated Seras. "My wounds are three times more deadly than Hiaru's and affect the heart."

Mayuri extended his hand, saying, "Do not listen to that insignificant girl, and hand it to me."

Rukia looked at the bottle in her hand and at her brother.

"I said give it," hissed Mayuri as he snatched the bottle away.

Rukia looked at her empty hands and gritted her teeth. "Hiaru, please. Just give me another bottle to save him."

Hiaru was glaring at Mayuri as he approached him. "That bottle wasn't meant to fall in your hands."

Byakuya began spitting out blood and tears began burning down Rukia's eyes. She put her hand on top of his wound and tried healing him. "No, no, no, NO!" Her healing kido disappeared and she pressed her hand against the wound Hiaru had inflicted upon her brother. "H-How do I stop it?" As she leaned more weight, Byakuya opened his eyes slightly.

"Rukia," he managed to say as blood from his mouth made its way to his cheek. "Your eyes, you can't see."

That much was true. Her eyes were completely gray, with no sign of the lively amethyst, and tears streamed down her cheeks as she once again tried to heal her brother. Someone placed a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it away.

"Let me see, Kuchiki Fukotaicho," said Unohana's calming voice.

"Leave me alone," she snapped. "I'll heal him."

Unohana sighed and nodded at a shinigami who was next to her. The shinigami grabbed Rukia and pulled her away.

"Let me go," she spat. "Nii-Sama!"

Unohana knelt by his side. She tried healing him, but to no avail. "I am afraid that it isn't possible, Kuchiki Taicho."

"So be it," responded Byakuya as his body began twitching. "So be it."

"Rip, Ashisogi Jizo!" Mayuri smiled proudly at his zanpakto in its shikai. "Beautiful, ne?"

Hiaru's sword clashed against Mayuri's and reiatsu began leaking from the two. "Not as pretty as mine, Creepy Cousin."

Mayuri scowled as he backed his sword away and swung it again.

"You still hate that nickname, Creepy Cousin?" inquired Hiaru as their swords clashed. He kicked Mayuri in his stomach, casuing the taicho to stumble backward, and swung his sword. Before it could meet his skin, Mayuri shunpoed away.

Hiaru sped at his brother but stopped when Shinji appeared before him. "Get out and find out what's in that medicine." Mayuri nodded and shunpoed away. "Now, it's my turn to play."

"Interesting," muttered Hiaru as he began spinning his sword above his head. "It seems as if everyone wants a turn, but I can't do that." He glanced at Rukia who was on the floor grasping her head tightly with her eyes shut. "If we don't kill her now, she'll be the end of us."

Shinji raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Hiaru sighed as her reiastsu began pouring out of her. "She's going to go mad and won't be able to control her reiatsu. We might all end up popsicles if she even considers going Bankai."

"Oh shit!" Shinji looked at Ichigo, who had fallen unconscious. "Heal him."

"Why?" asked Hiaru, as he took out two viles.

"He's probably the only one who can make her come to sense."

Hiaru tossed the vile with the clear liquid. "You try healing him. I'm going to go and see if I can get close enough to force it down her throat."

"You're not going to kill her?"

A chuckle. "If I wanted to kill her, she would've died before Kuchiki Byakuya."

Shinji nodded and ran towards Ichigo. _If anyone could bring her to her sense, it would probably be him, her brother, or Abarai. I'm placing my bet on you, Kurosaki. I hope I didn't do wrong picking you, because that girl..._ He glanced at the screaming Rukia._ ...she's long gone._

* * *

(A/N Originally, I had wanted to pretend that this would occur after the FB Arc, but before the TTYB Arc. Do you guys agree with that, or should I follow my new plan? If there are any mistakes, please point them out. Thank you daloo92 and Audery. Lia 22 for following this story! Special thanks to everyone else who reviewed.

Hisana Kuchiki, Karin Hitsugaya, Hitsugaya Taicho, and Kuchiki Fucotaic: *whistles* Too much Soi-Fing bashing! Let's see if your fours' hatred towards her will change in the future. Can you guys visit my profile after reading this?

TomoMee: I'm glad you like my fighting scenes! Gives me encouragement to write more of them and try my best to make them better.

Phantom Claire: Actually, I hadn't thought about how Ichigo would seal his zanpakto. Maybe a regular katana and a dagger? What do you think of Uryu? He seems to have really become evil *frowns*

Till next time!)


	25. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**Flashback**

The sound of her feet pattering against the wet ground stopped, and she turned around to look towards the direction she was coming from. The rain hit her head violently and trailed down her chin, accompanied by tears she was trying her best not to let out. _I can go back. I can try to save him._ She began walking towards the cabin, but suddenly stopped when a strong breeze passed by. Her hair whipped against her face, and she closed her eyes._ To do what is right. Put aside feelings and do what is right. Kurotsuchi Hiaru, he went against the law. I can't help him. Not a child to disobey. I will leave him. _With that, Soi-Fong ran, following her instincts. Not bothering to look back, and only running.

**End of Flashback**

Leaving his sword implanted in the ground nearby, Hiaru slowly approached Kuchiki Rukia, who was on the ground holding her head. Once he was two steps away from her, she looked up, letting out a low growl from her throat. Carefully, Hiaru backed away, and the shinigami stood, her hand on the handle of her sword. "I want to help you," Hiaru said, before she sped at him. Her sword clashed against his wrist and he tried to knee her, but she used her free hand to block his knee. She backed away and swung again, with much more force and anger.

"You harmed Nii-Sama," she sneered, and Hiaru kicked her. The girl's back crashed against the ground, and the cement below her crumbled with the force used. Hiaru opened the vile, but before he could force her to swallow it, she moved and stood up. Hiaru kicked her in her shin, causing her to curl to the ground and picked her up by her hair. Rukia kneed him in his stomach, and punched his chest as he dropped her down. "Ban-"

Hiaru covered her mouth and tried pouring in the medicine, but she bit the palm of his hand. "Shit." Rukia swung her fist and it connected with his cheek. The vile in his hands slipped and crashed into the ground, dropping all the liquid. "I'm out of patience," he said before grabbing her by her neck. "I was going to try to let you live, but you refuse to." He walked to his sword and ripped it out of the ground. Rukia bit his fist, but instead of letting her go, he slammed her body into the ground. He lifted his sword, so that she knew what was coming.

"Don't do it!" yelled Kurosaki Ichigo as he sped towards Hiaru, his zanpakto in his hand.

Hiaru turned slightly, and Rukia took the opportunity to kick him in his stomach. She dodged the blade that crushed into the place that Hiaru had aimed at, and sliced the side of his body. Before she could fully escape from his shadow, Hiaru grabbed her by the top of her hair. Bringing her closer to him, he put his sword against her neck.

"Don't!" Ichigo yelled as he swung his sword. Hiaru's blade clashed against his, and the reiatsu Rukia was leaking out made it harder to stand.

"She'll freeze the damn Soul Society!" Hiaru leaned all of his weight towards Ichigo, but the shinigami leaned even more.

From behind, Genryuusai Seras smile. "My turn." She sped at Hiaru, ready to slash the man in half, but instead her sword clashed against Soi-Fong's blade. "Aww. You protected him." Soi-Fong attempted to kick Seras in the side of her head, but the black-haired woman caught her ankle. "Idiot," Seras mocked before crushing her foot into Soi-Fong's chest. Releasing the female taicho, Seras fired a Hado 63. Soi-Fong barely had time to dodge, and the yellow energy shot through her left shoulder. Seras ran at her, and their swords clashed together. "Hari Satsujin!" she yelled, before jumping into the air and tossing her zanpakto to the ground at the same time. The ring on her finger glowed and encased her in a shield. As Soi-Fong turned around, more than a few needles inserted themselves in her back. She shunpoed behind Seras's shield. "Fukki." All of the pieces of metal ripped out of her back and went back to Seras's sword. "Did I hurt you?" she inquired as the shield around her disappeared.

Shihoin Yoruichi appeared behind Seras, holding her in a headlock position. "I will hurt you." Seras chuckled and flipped backwards, thinking she could bring Yoruichi to fall to the ground. Instead, the former Second Division Taicho shunpoed to Soi-Fong's side, leaving Seras enraged that she had missed her target. "Can you still fight?"

"Of course," responded Soi-Fong as she ran at Seras once again. Before their swords could clash, Seras jumped to the sky. She pushed Soi-Fong frontwards by using the heel of her feet to hit the nape of the blue haired woman's neck. She landed elegantly, and spun around, sticking out her foot so that Soi-Fong would fall. Instead, Soi-Fong jammed her foot into Seras's ankle and sliced her across her back.

"Oh f-"

Soi-Fong swung her sword again, and Seras twisted her body so that she could use her sword to clash against the assault. Smirking, the bloody Soi-Fong backed her sword away and swung it again, using as much force as she possibly could. Seras's arm began giving in, and she was forced to scream as Soi-Fong leaned more weight into her ankle. Soi-Fong smiled and removed her foot from the now broken ankle. She raised her sword, ready to deliver the last blow, but was stopped when her legs began trembling. "What the?" She fell to the ground, her sword impaling the ground that was right next to Seras's body. She turned and her eyes found Hiaru, who was standing about a foot from Rukia.

Ichigo tried getting closer to her, but quickly took two steps back when a new wave of reiatsu was released. The ground below her began to freeze, and her hand, that wasn't holding her sword, was clenched so tight that blood was seeping from the palm. "Rukia!" She turned slightly to his voice. "You're still you. I know it, but your reiatsu is leaking. Try to control it."

The shinigami closed her lost eyes, and tried to understand. _This voice. I remember this voice and I understand what it's saying but I- I can't trust._

"Helpless, Kurosaki. Everything she hears is repeated various times in her head. We have to kill her," said Hiaru, glancing at Genryuusai Yamamoto. "Don't you think?"

The Sou-Taicho nodded. "She is disrupting the Soul Society and since she destroyed the antidote, there is no other way."

"No!" yelled Ichigo getting closer to Rukia, who had dropped her sword and covered her ears.

"Kurosaki! You're gonna freeze!" yelled Hiaru.

"Sou-Taicho," said Zaraki Kenpachi tilting his head to the side. "Can I kill 'er?"

Komomura Sajin glanced at his Sou-Taicho. "Your orders?"

Tossing his sword, Ichigo knelt to her side, not even noticing that the ice was beginning to crawl up his feet. He placed his hands on her freezing ones, which probably had no feel to it. "Oi." Her eyes snapped open and she tried to back away, but he held her hands tightly. Pieces of ice began forming on the side of his face, and Rukia shook her head. "Can you see me?"

"Wait," Yamamoto demanded, closely observing how Ichigo's facial expressions were changing.

_His voice. This is Ichigo's. I'm freezing him. I'm killing him._ Rukia tried to release his hands, but they were already frozen with hers. Shaking her head again, she felt the world disappear. All the shinigamis, taichos, Hiaru, Seras, and her Sou-Taicho vanished into the air. It was only her and Ichigo in a black area. The ground below her was frozen. Her body was planted to the ground and Ichigo was slowly freezing as well._ Let me go. Leave. I never asked to be saved or for help. Why can't I talk? Why won't the words come out of my mouth? _She turned her head slightly to the left and saw Kuchiki Byakuya appear, the front of his body oozing blood continuously. _Nii-Sama... Nii-Sama... Nii-Sama..._ She shut her eyes again, and tears traveled down her frozen cheeks.

Unohana Retsu glanced at Byakuya, whose eyes were closed. He was still breathing, as if waiting for something to happen before passing on. "Kuchiki Taicho." An eye opened and he began coughing up blood. "It seems we have to kill her." He shook his head slowly, his face twisting into a deeper agony.

Ichigo felt anger surge through his veins as Rukia's tears traveled down her face. A low growl came from his throat and to everyone's dismay, he broke the ice that had his hand and Rukia's binded. Once he broke it, she yelled, letting out more reiatsu. Yamamoto found himself leaning against his cane for support. Hiaru watched in surprise as Rukia grabbed her sword and swung it at Ichigo. Ichigo's sword clashed against hers and he watched as their blades froze against each other. Rukia kicked him in his shin and he tried to move, but his feet were frozen to the ground. "Rukia!"

_No, it's not Ichigo. He doesn't look like him._ Rukia swung her sword at him again, and now he took it. The sword ran across his chest and stomach. Her eye's widened as her vision slowly started adjusting._ My mind is playing tricks on me. That's not Ichigo._ Pain seared in her brain and she yelled.

Ichigo looked down at the blood pouring from his chest. _This wound. I don't feel it. It doesn't hurt._ He looked up at Rukia and tears blurred his vision._ Seeing her like this... This is hurting me. _

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you must kill her," said Unohana. "The wound in your chest is enough to prove to you that she is lost."

Kenpachi looked away, his eyes closed. He was a captain who craved the sight of blood, but he knew what was coming next. The grip on the handle of his sword tightened, but before he could stand up and enter the battlefield, Unohana placed her hand on his shoulder. "What the hell?" he sneered.

"You will stay put," she demanded her eyes meeting his. "In the future, you might have to do the same."

Rukia swung her sword again, and this time Ichigo clashed his sword against her's with plenty of force. "They want me to kill you, Rukia!"

_Then kill me, Ichigo. I can't control myself. Kill me._ She kneed him and continued to slice his shoulder. She swung her sword again, and this time their swords clashed._ Please, kill me._ She backed away and swung again. Clash. "WRAAH!" She lifted her sword above her head and brought it down. Ichigo had no idea what took over him or when it happened for all he could feel was Rukia's body against his. He looked down to see his sword sticking out of her chest, and her hair against his chin. A strong wind passed and the ice holding him in his place broke. Both shinigamis fell to the ground at the same time, and now they were leveled. He could feel her breathing slowing down against his neck. "Thank you, Ichigo," she wheezed into his ear. "I'm sorry," her breathing fastened, as if she was trying to take in air that wasn't there, "for doing this to you."

His heart stopped. To him, seconds turned to minutes which turned to hours. Time slowed down and it was just him embracing the person he loved and killed. He yelled with all his might. Pain, anger, and sadness all coming out in one, long holler.

As Kurosaki Ichigo yelled, Kuchiki Byakuya's chest stopped heaving up and down. He had hoped that his sister would live so that when he would meet with Hisana, he could say that she was happy and alive along Ichigo and Renji's side. It seemed that they would both meet her sister at the same time.

* * *

A completely healed Seras jumped towards Hiaru and swung her sword. "Can't you at least wait?" he sneered.

"For what? Kurosaki and his gang to get over the death of Princess Kuchiki? No," she hissed back and kicked him in his stomach. "I want you to know that they will never let you live. Even if you defeat me, the past is still there and you are a criminal responsible for many deaths. Not even your beloved Soi-Fong will help you." Hiaru shunpoed behind her, but before he could harm her, she turned around and did a high kick. His left eye swelled where the sole of Seras's shoe had hit. He punched, but she ducked and punched him in his stomach. Hiaru took three steps back, giving space so he could swing his humongous zanpakto, but with each step back Seras would advance. "I know you want to fry me, HiaHia, and I'm not going to let you."

"Too bad," he responded now walking forward. "Then I'll have to use a different technique." He plunged his left hand into her shoulder-blade and ripped it out. She gritted her teeth and dropped her sword to the ground.

"Hari Satsujin!" Hiaru cussed as many needles inserted themselves on the front of his body. They dug themselves in until they met his ones. Seras picked up her and swung it at him. He could barely dodge for all the needles made it difficult for him to move. Her sword glided across the flesh in his back as she yelled, "Fukki!" Blood sprayed the ground, and Hiaru began coughing. Seras began laughing as her sword slightly touched his neck. "Ready, my love?"

"Don't you dare!" yelled Soi-Fong as she placed her hand around Seras's sword. Not bothering if she cut her hand, she moved the blade.

"Oh, that's a lot of blood," noted Seras as she watched it trickle down the palm of Soi-Fong's hand. Using her free hand, Soi-Fong swung her sword towards Seras's head. Seras quickly ducked, and all that was harmed was her black hair. "You want to die?"

Soi-Fong kicked her in her chest and brought her sword down so that it removed Seras's right arm. "No, you will die." She ripped it out and swung it again, but was stopped by Shinji. "What?"

"Sou-Taicho has demanded that we hand her to Central 46 to be executed," he responded as shinigamis apprehended the black-haired woman.

Soi-Fong's eyes widened and she turned to look at Hiaru. "A-and him?"

"He will also be tried and obviously will be executed."

She shook her head, sheathing her sword and Hiaru just smiled. Soi-Fong began walking to him at first, and then running to him. She stopped so that there was three steps separating them. "Th-they-"

"Want to kill me," he finished. "It serves me right, ya know." He placed his hand on her shoulder and shook her slightly. "Don't look sad, 'cause I know I did wrong. I killed many shinigamis, and betrayed the person who I had originally wanted to help."

Soi-Fong bit her lips and balled her fists. "If you knew you were wrong then why didn't you stop? You had a chance, but you didn't! Why?"

"All because of," he kissed the top of her head, "All because of revenge, Grumpy. Don't ever try avenging my death."

She shook her head. "You're not going to die by anyone's hands," the grip around her sword tightened, "not by anyone."

He shook his head. "Too late, Grumpy." He watched as shinigamis circled them. "Too late, so just hug me already." He chuckled as tears streamed down her cheeks. "You're such a crybaby," he muttered as his fingertips caressed her cheek.

"Th-This crybaby will not let you go through the torture that Central 46 will put you through," she said as she hugged him tightly.

He smiled. "Do it."

She plunged her sword into his back and it went all the way in. "I," she croaked as blood dribbled down her mouth. "I lo-," Soi-Fong could no longer finish her sentence.

"All because of revenge, ne Grumpy?" he muttered before dropping to the ground.

* * *

Thank you moopower and Crimison Shadow moon for following and favoriting this story. Thank you to everyone else who reviewed.

TomoMee: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Hope you find this one just as cool.

Hisana Kuchiki: In the end, who did you ship more? Soiaru or Seriaru?

Karin Hitsugaya: Did you sign up for the DCL thingy in the end?

Hitsugaya Taicho: Your score in CODBO 2 left me in shock.

Kuchiki Fukotaic: I love Pandora Hearts(thanks Faa-Chan!)! Following the manga, and rereading it. In DCL they have many volumes, although I have most of 'em right now. I love Ozlice and ship Gillice. Vincent is cool. I like him better than Jack, but then again who likes Jack? Intention of Abbyss is awesome! You can't say anything against that. She's gotta be the best villain in the series!


	26. Epilouge

**Epilouge**

Shihoin Yoruichi gulped down her sake, and slammed the small cup against the wooden table. She hadn't cried in a long time, but with the death of both her former student and friend, a few tears had managed to escape.

Kisuke Uruhara slid the shoji door open and entered. Seating himself next to Yoruichi, he poured himself a cup of tea. Yoruichi stared at him. "Tea is obviously healthier!" he chimed. She rolled her eyes, and Uruhara continued. "Kurotsuchi Mayuri was able to duplicate the medicine that he took from the deceased Kuchiki Rukia. Thirteenth Division once again does not have a fukutaicho. Ukitake refuses to choose another lieutenant as of yet. Second Division is taicho-less. Much of Gotei Thirteen voted against making Omaeda Marechiyo a taicho. I was thinking, would you like to take the position?"

"No, Kisuke," she quickly responded as drank another cup of sake.

"Okay, moving on then," Uruhara muttered as he opened his fan. "Genryuusai Seras will be executed in twenty-five days, and Hokaitsu will be buried next to Kuchiki Yoshi."

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow.

"Genryuusai Yamamoto gave permission," he said, "how ironic, ne?"

She nodded. "You don't need to tell me the rest."

Uruhara sighed. "Well, shall life continue?"

Chuckling, Yoruichi pushed the cup of sake away from her and stood. "Yeah."

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo was on his bed, like he usually was during his free time. The only difference was that Abarai Renji was knocking on his door. "Listen Renji," he growled, loud enough for his friend to hear, "I don't feel like having guests." A loud crash and light from the hallway shined in Ichigo's dark room. "That was my freakin' door, Renji."

Renji entered the room, slamming the door shut behind him. "Get up."

"Out of this damn room."

The red-haired shinigami sighed and grabbed his friend by the back of his shirt. Ripping him up, a rush of shock ran through his veins and he felt his eyes burn. Ichigo's eyes were like clouds on the stormiest day of the year. Tears were running down his eyes like water from a hose.

"I told to leave me alone," he sneered pushing Renji's hand away, but now sitting up.

Renji backed away and sat on Ichigo's swivel chair. "Wasn't your fault." He watched as his friend's hands clenched. "It wasn't Ichigo."

"It was damn it! This time, I killed her. It wasn't some hollows fault or the poison, but I! I plunged my sword into her!" Tears streamed down his face more rapidly than they had ever been. "Damn it! Why couldn't I save her?"

Renji grabbed Ichigo's shoulder and punched him on his jaw mercilessly. He pushed him backward and punched him in his stomach. "Stop blaming her death on only yourself because it's also my fault. I wasn't there to help you guys! Instead I was lying on the floor as if the wound Seras had inflicted me was deadly. I could've gotten up!" Now Renji was crying. It couldn't be helped. He had promised himself to do what Rukia would do and cheer Ichigo up, but the substitute shinigami had brought tears to his eyes. "I gained power to protect her!"

Minutes passed and the two just sobbed, Renji on a chair and Ichigo face-down on his bed. "She'd be laughing at us," said Ichigo, his voice muffled against the pillow.

Renji cleared his throat. "Just came to say to get you shit together. I'll be going then." He opened the door, but paused. "She'd want that." With that, he left.

"You would, wouldn't you?" asked Ichigo aloud. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw her. Kuchiki Rukia, a white aurora surrounding her. "Rukia?"

She nodded, her face serious. "Stop this, Ichigo."

"I-"

"I left my heart with you," said Rukia. "Just remember that. I trust you and love you. My heart is with you."

Then the tears stopped coming. He watched as she disappeared and tried to put on a smile. "Thank you, Rukia. Once again, you have made my rain stop. I loved you... with all my heart."

* * *

Thank you to everyone who favorited: Antex-The Legendary Zoroark, AoNoBleachShoujo, Cal-Kitty, Captain Tsuki Kage, Cheyenne00, Crimson Dragon Devil, Danielw093, Phantom Claire, Star fire girl 788, Taichichaser2000, TomoMee, WhatNowThen, chipmunkfanantic, pinkpoison22, punkagumon, and ying lee 330

Thank you to everyone who followed: AgentBlast101, Captain Tsuki Kage, Crimson Dragon Devil, CruxisRemnants, Goostafa, Nogizaka Ayumi, Phantom Claire, Star fire girl 788, Taichichaser2000, TomoMee, Yureka, chipmunkfanantic, daloo92, digimonfan18, michi nolet, mooopower, punkagumon, and ying lee 330

Special thanks to everyone who reviewed! Karin Hitsugaya, Hisana Kuchiki, Kuchiki Fucotaic, Hitsugaya Taicho, Guest, Phantom Claire, Star Fire Girl 788, TomoMee, Taichichaser2000, and those who reviewed my first few chapters! Every review pumped me to continue writing this story.

I hope you guys enjoyed the ending. Please check out my other story, "Bulletproof", my sister's story, "The Difference Between a Noble and a Shinigami", and for a brilliant story, "A Choice Fit for a King" by JustAnotherBlondWriter.

Once again, thank you for reading this story!


End file.
